SigilDancers
by Shi-de-Bihu
Summary: Di-Gata Defenders - The fight's over and the defenders hope for some time to relax. But when they find a strange amulet they are dragged into a war that goes back further than the Ethos. A war breaking loose again - and which soon affects them personally
1. Prologue

So, here's my first try on a Fanfic. I know it's kind of short, but it's only the prologue so far.

The following chapters will be longer. And less confusing. But I have a weakness for short and confusing prologues ;-)

Not to forget, the well-known disclaimer: **I do not own Di-Gata Defenders or the characters**, only my (right now still absent) OCs

Hope you enjoy the story! As the summary says, it's set after the war with the Ethos is over. I'll try to update as often as poosible, especially the first chapter to get the story going ...

* * *

**_Prologue_**

"Once, there was a time when we were strong and proud of what we are. We were among the high ones in the world, powerful beings who were respected by the other races and organizations. Ourselves we were convinced to hold the realm's future in our hands. Our pride finally brought us to our end.

I won't recall the whole story, for it is too painful and not even a whole century could erase the shame we brought upon ourselves – the defeat and the destruction the realm had to face because of us. But as I am the only one of us left, it is my duty to keep the memory alive, for the day will come when our master is to return. The day we will rise out of the ashes again.

I am writing this because I can feel myself growing old and everything around me getting darker. I simply do not have a lot of time left, but my knowledge must not vanish together with me. The silver tablet has gone cold, the signs grow fainter with every year that passes, and not even the sacrifice I made could keep them shining. The unschooled eye is no longer able to see the fading glow as the others are passing by. I have seen them all come and go in the great chain of life, as if it were only moments in the never-ending timeline.

Not only did our guild pay a huge price, I as well paid for my egoism and self-overestimation. When I agreed to the procedure I did not know what I would gain – or, more importantly, what I was about to lose. My only wish has become to see the other world one more time, though I know that I am denied this final pleasure. My greatest honour now is my eternal curse as I am bound by the strongest sigil-energy to this sacred place.

I do not know anything about the outside world. Without the High Keeper being reborn my powers are limited to these halls, my eternal prison, the ever-changing place that has become dull to my eyes and my mind. I wonder if the people still remember who we are, that there are still very few of us hiding out. Probably not. We made too many and too strong enemies to give us a chance to survive the changes. Destruction was what we had deserved.

But not all is lost. One day the doors will be reopened, our guild will see the sunlight again, and the keepers will rise again. The tablet will be shining and we will walk united. It is only a matter of time, not everything is lost yet, not as long as one of us exists in the outside world. It is the thought that kept me going through those endless years.

My heart longs to see ourselves strong again and the others lying in the dust. Those, whom we owed nothing but who nonetheless spoke our final sentence. They are proud as well. Too proud. Maybe they have already woken up or they soon will. They will pay the way we have paid.

Pride and blindness are a fatal mixture. They will see.

And the Keepers will be waiting."

_Oridan, Keeper of Scripture_


	2. Clouds Gather

Here it goes, Chapter 1. The whole story starts off rather slow, but it'll pick up speed soon. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: **I don't own Di-Gata Defenders or the characters.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 – Clouds gather_**

The wind was wailing outside, the shutters rattled heavily in their frames every time it tucked at them with force and the streets were empty. Thick black storm clouds covered the sky, ready to flood the earth with their rain. They seemed close to touching the ground and one could already get claustrophobic just from the look at it.

Everyone outside automatically ducked when distant, yet powerful thunder echoed over the plains and the occasional lightning bathed the scenery in a bright yellow glow. Not that there were a lot of people out there at the moment. Only the truly desperate or the insane.

Standing at the window with his arms comfortably crossed in front of his chest, Seth observed the situation around the dojo. Originally they had planned to travel to Arboth today, but if the storm broke loose they would not make it there in time and the whole journey would be senseless.

He sighed.

Now that the war with the Ethos war over, he had hoped that the people of RaDos had the chance to rejoice and forget the pain they had endured over all these months. Instead the joy was gravely dimmed by nature and probably all of them were hiding inside their homes to avoid the bad weather.

Destiny was not on their side this time. Anyone more superstitious than him might have considered this as a bad omen. He only cursed their bad luck.

He was not sure if the celebration at Arboth would even take place as long as the sky did not clear a little bit. The elders of Arboth had planned a big party and some kind of parade to celebrate that the threat of the Ethos was gone and in honour of the courageous ones who had fought in the battle. Rain was the last thing they needed on this occasion.

So perhaps even if the defenders made it to Arboth, the effort could be in vain because the celebration was cancelled and in truth all of them had deserved some rest – or in his case time to think.

The outcome of the final battle had not made him as happy as the ordinary people and he knew that his fellow defenders shared these feelings. Their victory had been achieved at a too expensive cost, too much destruction had been caused and too many good people had suffered.

But at least they were still alive and could return on a new mission, whatever it might look like now that the realm's greatest danger was gone forever. Of course the provinces would have to deal with the aftermath of the war, and Yintos and Altamor were even more devastated than before, but there was now some hope that the future would look brighter. Right now there was nothing to fight anymore.

Depressed by the picture outside he turned his back at the window and decided to search for the others. It was time to discuss whether or not it was wise to take the risk of the travel.

He found them as usual these days in the living-room. Erik sat at the table fumbling with a new invention of his, Mel was on the sofa with her face hidden behind a thick book and Adam and Rion scribbled deeply concentrated on something that looked pretty much like a crossword. None of them noticed him entering until he spoke: "So guys, you're ready to leave?"

They looked up from whatever they were doing and Mel frowned, after taking a look outside the window. "Do you really want to go at a time like this? I mean… it's just not right to be celebrating. Even nature's against it!"

"I'm not taken with the idea, either, and the last thing I want to be is a hero right now, because I just don't feel like one. None of us does. But those people believe in us. They had faith all along and they will be disappointed if we don't show up. That's not a way to repay their trust and that's why I wanted to talk to you about it."

"It's too dangerous, Seth. It could start pouring any second now and if it does while we're on the road, it will turn out to be a disaster. I'm not sure if our bikes can take a storm like this", Erik explained seriously.

Seth had to admit that he had a point there. Arboth was some hours ride from the dojo and without them they did not have the slightest chance of reaching the town before nightfall. Spending all day walking in the rain was not a pleasure, either. Thoughtfully he took another look outside.

"Well, it's grey out there and we sure had nicer days, but after all the weather might hold out until we're there", he finally suggested.

The others regarded him doubtfully. They all had spent enough time in the rain and mud during the past days and they were not eager to relive these feelings. Impatiently waiting for a reaction he carefully scanned the others' expressions. Mel seemed plain uncomfortable, but the one most likely to go voluntarily. Erik was somewhat afraid. He was probably already imagining what could go wrong and expected all the worst possible scenarios. It would take some convincing words to get him going. Rion was obviously measuring the situation. Since his scary experiences with the Ethos and everything he had learned about himself he had become a lot more mature and balanced, though his outbursts of childishness returned from time to time. Much to their amusement. Last of all Adam, who had restlessly started to spin the pen between his fingers, did not look very enthusiastic but would accept his decision with a shrug. Since he had rejoined them he did not break down fights with him that often anymore.

As he did not receive any feedback at all from them, he finally chose to cut the discussion off. It had not been a real discussion anyway, more a rather one-sided conversation: "Alright. We can sit here and marvel over what to do until it's too late to go and the situation clears itself on its own. Or we can act as it suits the Di-Gata Defenders and go right now. Is anyone seriously against leaving?"

He focused his stern gaze on each of them. For a moment Erik opened his mouth to speak, but when he noticed he had no backup from the others he closed it silently. Instead he gave him a defeated look: "If anything goes wrong: Don't say I did not warn you, guys!"

Seth grinned widely. "Perfect. Then let's pack our stuff and get going. No time to waste. We can hang around enough later."

* * *

"How come you're so energetic today?", Rion wanted to now as they stood in the kitchen stuffing food into their backpacks. "You haven't been that keen on travelling the last few days and the weather was a lot nicer back then. So why now?"

He had to think about his answer for a second before responding: "Well, I guess I'm just tired of doing nothing. After all, we've been constantly on the road for two years. Leaning back is gorgeous for a few days, but it doesn't feel right anymore."

"You're sure that doesn't have anything to do with the _defender's duty_ stuff?" Rion smirked like a cat who had just caught a bird. He knew him too well.

"Busted. As I said before, we owe the people of RaDos for their support and though we're not fighting monsters, we have things to do. As defenders we've got to be present – and prevent evil from rising. I simply can't shake off the bad feeling about what's to come. We still have the trouble with the Mortigarians to sort out. There might be so many things we still don't know properly."

"A little pessimistic, Seth. I thought the dark forebodings were my role to fill in!" With a big smile Mel entered the kitchen, grabbed some fruits from the table and patted him reassuringly on the shoulder on her way out. "No need to worry. The evil guys lurking all over the realm sure need to get some time off as well."

"You're making fun of me!"

"Oh, just a teensy little bit, Mister Overprotective."

The two boys followed her with their gazes until the door fell shut again. He regarded the food in front of him and as he took a big bite of the sandwiches he mumbled: "Well, if she's that cheerful, why should I worry? Besides, the food's good. That's all that counts." He shouldered his backpack while devouring the rest of the sandwich. "It's … umm … really good."

Rion laughed. "Yeah, it looks like it. Let's hope it doesn't get wet. That would be a shame!", he commented sarcastically and got his own backpack.

When they stepped out on the yard under the threatening sky, they found the others more or less waiting. Curiously Seth examined the changes Erik had made on their stormers. There was some sort of fabric wrapped around the bikes. It was colourless, yet it still looked weird.

"You like it? I don't want to count on those clouds up there, so I improvised some protection against the rain. I know they're not pretty, but I didn't have enough time to worry about that."

"What do they do?", he wanted to know as he carefully examined the thin layer. It felt dry but sticky.

Erik shook his head in confusion: "What they do? Protect the machines against water, of course. Or at least the engines are safer now. I don't even want to think of what could happen if the water reached the sigil drive assembly or the flux chamber with the radiator core! So what else should it do?"

"And what about us? Aren't we protected?", Rion asked and swung himself up on his stormer.

An amused grin flickered across Erik's face: "Well, I've got a mechanical roof for rain protection installed – you better get yourselves some umbrellas."


	3. A Troubling Discovery

Discaimer: **I do not own Di-Gata Defenders and so on**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – A Troubling Discovery**_

"You know what? I wish I had considered the thing about the umbrella."

They were standing in the middle of the Binn-Ar-Woods, caught in a heavy rainfall which seemed endless and with hours to go until they reached Arboth. All around was dense green forest, the splashing of the rain made conversation difficult and wherever one stepped he or she got more wet than they already were. They had been caught in countless more difficult situations, but it was certainly one of the most unpleasant.

Seth hated to admit that Erik had been right to warn them, but as one stormer after the other had fallen silent with a final stuttering sound he could not deny the truth any longer. In the end neither the protective fabric nor Erik's personal roof had offered any shelter.

The numerous obstacles they had to deal with did not help, either. Due to the strong winds many trees had broken, lay right in front of them and successfully blocked the road from time to time, so that they had to find a way around them. The path itself was almost overgrown and in some parts of the forest the undergrowth was so thick they could not get through at all. A fact that had not been visible on their map.

As a result there were five dripping wet and quite pitiful figures pacing back and forth next to their useless machines.

"How far is it to Arboth from here on?" He left his stormer where it had died down and stomped over to Adam. Already his boots were covered well past the ankles in mud and he could feel the insides slowly getting wet as well. The thick plant growth only hindered them on their travel, unfortunately it did not hold off the splashing rain at all.

Adam peeked at him from underneath his hood before he turned his attention back to the map. "It's hard to tell where we actually are, but I'd say we've got three more hours to go. Minimum. Considering the circumstances… we'll never make it."

"Not even if we speed up?" He also leaned over the map and searched frantically for their position.

At once Adam noticed what he was trying to do and pointed at a small forest on the right side of the map: "That's where we should be. And about speeding up: Nothing I'd like to do more. But it's pouring so hard you can barely see the hand in front of your face. We've still got a good way to walk through the woods and the bushes and trees blocking our way aren't likely to simply vanish. No sane person would keep going under these conditions – which doesn't mean you won't do it." Calmly he pulled the hood deeper into his face to shield himself from the rain. Nonetheless he was, like everyone else, soaked to the skin.

"I just missed that last comment", he growled. They both weren't seriously in the mood to fight and he was not truly surprised or angered about this remark. Between his periods of seriousness he barely resisted teasing him and the last few days he had been keeping to himself more than usual.

Another quick glance at the map demonstrated that he was right. It was crazy to continue the journey longer than necessary, and he had not doubted that Adam was telling the truth from the start. As much as he sometimes irritated him, he had handed him the map for a reason. After all he was the one most capable of finding his way around the provinces.

Reluctantly he announced: "We will leave the stormers here until the storm has passed. In the meantime let's search for a drier place were we can spend the afternoon. No use standing around here."

Involuntarily he shivered at the cold. Even in the warm season the rain was rather cool and their clothes only offered protection to a certain extent. An extent they had long passed. It was just a matter of time until they were freezing cold. Staying in the rain would only make them all ill in the end and that was the last thing they needed.

"Isn't there a settlement around here?" Mel walked to them and peered over Adam's shoulder at the map herself. He smiled and showed her a tiny sigil almost lost between the bigger ones: "This may be something. A monastery perhaps. Guess it won't hurt to inquire into it."

"Can't positively be worse than this." With a vague gesture she pointed at their surroundings.

Seth nodded slowly: "You've got a point here. Which way is it?"

"This way! Somewhere to the left. There's no real route leading to it, but probably a smaller track that's not shown on the map. It can't be too far off."

* * *

Half an hour later they were still stumbling through the forest. A while back they had found a track which led into the right direction. However it had been scarcely visible, covered up by nature and consequently it was in a disastrous state. No one had used this path in years at the latest, for every branch they pushed out of the way two new ones appeared and they got tangled up several times in the vines that were covering the floor. To their growing misery they could add fresh scratches and bruises to their list of troubles.

The rain eased a little bit when they entered the deepest parts of the woods. It was awfully cold in the damp clothes and the sky hung above their heads like a black roof. Under the trees the poor light was even dimmer and they had to walk close to each other, otherwise they might get lost. Finally their wet shirts sticking to their bodies started itching and they were unable to avoid all the puddles so that with every step they sunk deeper and deeper into the muddy ground. Their legs felt heavy and exhausted.

"Who said it was not far to the monastery?", Seth asked into the silence.

"It did not look like this on the map. Maybe we should get a better one", Adam suggested defiantly. "Or do you want to do it next time?"

"In any case I wouldn't do any worse."

"Quit it, guys. The path leads to some kind of clearing." Rion, who was walking in front, eyed through the bushes. Although the heavy rain made it difficult to see what lay beyond, there was the hint of an open space. The hissing sound of the rain had gotten louder as well.

Quickly they caught up to him, tripping over some branches and ignoring the fresh stains on their clothing. The image of a dry, warm place to rest revived their spirits.

Only three turns further they reached the clearing – and the monastery, a huge building in the centre of it, barely hidden by the veil of water falling from the sky. A small, badly-attended stone path led up to the front gate and an outer courtyard. In the back loomed the dark figures of three slender towers above the main building.

Erik sighed in relief: "Finally we found it. I'm looking forward to a nice room."

"Erik…", Mel began hesitantly, "I don't think there'll be a welcome-committee."

Lightning struck somewhere in the forest and they could see properly for a second. They gasped. What had looked like an impressing building at first turned out to be a ruin, and not even the rapidly multiplying puddles of mud could hide away the blackened burnt earth to their feet. War and destruction had raged over this place.

With mere glances they made themselves understood and reached for their stones. Everything was forgotten: The rain, the mud, the cold. Cautiously and prepared they approached the monastery, all eyes fixed on the big gate.


	4. Remnants Of The Crypt

Chapter three is up! And the first fight to come...

Good old disclaimer: **I don't own Di-Gata Defenders**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – Remnants Of The Crypt **_

They reached the front gate without a hitch and saw the destruction right in front of their eyes. Mel mumbled at the sight: "The damage is old. That fight must have happened a long time back. A really long time. I wonder what happened."

What used to be a gate lay in the dirt in front of the doorway, the iron bars molten under great heat. Most of the front of the building's body was blackened by soot, the windows shattered and the glass spread on the ground. Now they could see that it had originally been four towers which had formed a rhomb, and one lay in ruins. Altogether the remnants were telling of a violent and bitter fight, but they were not telling who had been the ones to destroy this place.

Although they desperately wanted to get out of the bad weather and their tension was gone, they stopped in front of the molten gate. In former times an arch out of stone had leaped over the gate leading into the yard, and the burned stones now lay to their feet. A beautifully carved one caught Seth's attention.

There was a half-destroyed Sum visible and others he could not make out anymore, but he guessed it simply was an array of all eight sigils around the written words, because there were five burned spots on the piece in front of him and three others on the matching piece just a few feet away.

When the others came nearer he read out loud: "_Welcome, traveller, to the monastery of Yan-Ama, the place… _that part is missing_ …in the name of the guild and the circle of… _whatever. That's it. There used to be another sigil or henge, but it has been torn to pieces. No way to find out what that used to be."

"Why would somebody do such a thing? This is some kind of monastery! Didn't the attackers have some respect?" Mel looked around and seemed a little depressed.

Erik climbed over the destroyed gate and said aloud: "The Order of Infinis did not show any respect for Amos-Yan, either. Let's get in."

"Good idea, I'm fed up with getting wet."

They quickly crossed the front yard. The wooden doors were marked by the fight as well, but only the lock was broken, the doors themselves were still intact and closed squealing, shutting out all noise.

The inside was in much better shape than the outside. Dust was everywhere and most of the furniture was broken either by force or withering, but the fight had not raged that violently in here, though time had left a clear mark on the estate.

"Fortunately there's no one living here anymore. Otherwise they'd kill us for ruining their carpets", Rion commented as he watched the large puddles forming beneath their feet on the greyish carpet.

Seth smiled and shrugged. "Well, I guess we won't bother anyone if we wait till the storm has passed. Let's get changed and have a look around. Then we'll meet back at the kitchen. Eric, can your gauntlet find out more about this place?"

"Sure thing, Seth. It will take some time but I will come up with some information." Right after they had changed their clothes he contentedly left again to scan the walls.

Three rooms farther down a hallway they found something that resembled the kitchen. Rion left instantly to satisfy his curiosity while the Seth started to examine the old shelves and boards.

"What are you doing? I bet there is nothing to eat around here." Adam regarded the old cupboards and made a disgusted face. "At least nothing still edible!"

"There might be something in there to help us figure out what this used to be. Make yourself useful and help me!" He did not even turn around while yelling at him.

With a sigh Adam began searching the rest of the shelves. "We won't find anything else than dust, dirt and an occasional cockroach. And even they would run when they see you!"

Mel rolled her eyes and told them: "I'm going to inform the others that we meet back here in half an hour. Good luck!" She left quickly and was relieved to be able to avoid the upcoming fight.

Meanwhile Eric had stopped scanning the rooms and was now sitting on the stairs and fiddling with his gauntlet. Rion was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Eric. We'll meet back in the kitchen in half an hour – if it's still in one piece by then."

He looked at her with a confused look: "Why shouldn't it?"

"Because Seth and Adam might bring it down fighting."

"Well, my scans say that the attack dates back decades and there's some strong Yan-energy in here."

She looked around and saw the painted Yan-sigils for the first time. "Than this used to be a monastery of the wizards!" Just as she wanted to continue she was interrupted by a loud row. Followed by Rion's scream.

* * *

Mel held her breath for a few seconds but there was no more sound. Then they rushed into the direction which the scream had come from. It did not take them long to find a hole in the rotten old floor, right in front of a solid metal door.

"Rion?", she called down and got an immediate answer: "I'm fine, just broke through the floor. It's unstable. I wanted to open that door, but it's jammed somehow."

"We'll get you out of there!"

"No, wait! There's something down here. Something powerful. I can feel it. You might want to get down here." His voice in the dark sounded calm and Mel was relieved. She sent Erik to fetch Seth and Adam, and one after the other they roped down carefully. Only to be greeted by a strange, roaring sound.

Seth frowned: "Okay, don't scatter and stay close. Erik?"

"Got it!" A bright light appeared as he activated his gauntlet's flashlight function. The darkness was pushed back and it lightened a narrow hall in front of them. It was hot down here and layers of dust covered the floor.

Seth was tense again. The absolute silence was pressing on his mood, except for their breathing there was nothing to hear. Rion was right. Something lived down here because a weird vibration shook his bones, but he could not grasp what it was.

The others were not comfortable, either. They had gone into battle formation, securing in all directions and their glances concentrated on the shadowy areas on the margins of the cone of light.

The hall ended in a low room and Mel suddenly sucked in air. He forced his gaze away from the ornamented walls to look at her: "What is it?"

"That's a crypt. Do you see the stones? The writings must be epitaphs." Her whole attention was aimed at the wall's relief. Adam also had a look at the unfamiliar words: "At least a sacred place like this should be safe." But his smile was not as confident as he wanted it to be. They all were anxious.

"Safe… or guarded!", Erik said with a choking voice.

They turned their attention to him and followed his stare to a huge stone table. It emitted a soft orange glow and outlined the creature lying in front of the table in red light. They swallowed with difficulty. Small, tired eyes looked at them from the massive, stony face. Its eyes did not leave them for a moment, but it stayed limp on the floor. A huge black lump.

Slowly Seth reached for his holster and tightened his grip around his stones. It did not seem likely to attack, nonetheless he did not want to take any chances. Ironically he asked: "Who wants to be the hero and test if it's safe?"

"That won't be necessary. It's a guardian – or it used to be one", Rion exclaimed concerned. "It might not fight us." He added something in the guardian language directed at the creature which only blinked lazily.

Erik relaxed again: "Looks like it's a nice pet." And with that he stepped towards the table. A mistake.

A sudden, ground-shaking roar and a giant shadow leaped at him. Erik let out a frightened scream before the guardian, a lot more swift and agile as it had seemed, pinned him to the floor with its huge paws.

"Erik!" They drew out their stones.

"Glacial Flow!" A thick layer of ice covered the guardian's bulky back and made it roar in rage. One powerful movement sufficed to shatter the magic ice and it got free, forgetting Erik for now and aiming at the defenders. Seth did not hesitate.

"Nega mass." The red light of the attack illuminated the room. It hit the guardian full front as it jumped at him. Instantly the sound of breaking stone echoed through the crypt and the pieces it was made of flew in all directions. Automatically they ducked. Several of the age-old ornaments on the walls were shattered.

When the dust had settled they stopped coughing to look after Erik, who was already sitting up. "What was that?" He had a big scratch on his upper arm but gladly no serious injuries.

Only Rion had gone to the table. Now he said: "I think it just did its duty." He showed them a small, oval amulet from which the glow came. However the light rapidly faded.

"It was guarding that thing?"

"You probably came to near to it. I wonder what it is. Can you read the inscriptions, Mel? These aren't ordinary sigils!" He handed her the amulet, which had gone dull entirely. She locked at the sigils. While the writing on the wall was an old Bakkorean language this looked completely random to her.

In the middle there was an artistic Yan-sigil, surrounded by four Altas-Sum henges and in the background a sign she had never seen before. It was no sigil, more like some coat of arms. Besides it had no true inscriptions of any kind and a fragile, metal string was attached to it, so it could be worn around the neck. Finally she concluded: "I can't tell what this is. The walls speak of old but unimportant rituals. Apart from that: Nothing."

"What does this epitaph say?" Adam had discovered a white stone tablet embedded in the table with black carvings and a hole that had held the amulet. She leaned over and regarded it for quite a while.

"It says: _Marilia, rest in peace, dear friend. The peace you were unable to achieve in life but which you died for. Your memory will be cherished and your fight won't be in vain. _And the bottom line: _Whoever is blessed or doomed to obtain this, be told you are holding a weapon to vanquish this world's curse. Use it wisely_."


	5. Followers

Well, the real problems for the defenders are slowly starting. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: **I do not own Di-Gata Defenders and the characters**, but I do own my Oc who's finally close to showing up for the first time.

* * *

_**Chapter 4 – Followers**_

„Let me get this straight: Here we've got some kind of weapon?" Adam took another look at the small pendant which easily fitted into somebody's hand and shook his head. "It has something odd about it but apart from that it's so… simple!"

"…and powerless", Seth added. They had spent the night in the monastery and had made themselves as comfortable as possible. Most of the time they had however not spent in bed but awake and studying the amulet.

Mel had told them a bit more about the writings in the crypt. According to her the place had belonged to an old folk, probably a sub-group of the Bakkoreans as they had been writing in one of their dialects. This tribe had had a strong affinity for nature and knowledge. That was supposedly the reason why the Wizards had taken over the estate when it had been deserted. Yan-energy was boosted here, but still she had not been able to find out who exactly those people had been.

The amulet did not look like much, either. It was dull since they had removed it from the tablet and putting it back there had not restored its powers. Whatever it was emitting had also weakened and it was not giving them head-aches anymore. Its material was dakocite and it was pretty solid, but that was all there was to it.

No magic, no Di-Gata energy.

Erik had analysed its features and found nothing except for the impressive artistic skill of the carver. Despite the prediction it was power- and worthless.

"Maybe the prediction was not meant so literally. It could be more idealistic! The amulet sure was important to those people", she suggested. "Why else put that guardian there?"

"That guardian is some other thing that won't leave my mind."

"Poor creature", Rion explained, "I don't know what was wrong with it, but it was horribly weak. I think it was bound to that crypt to guard it for too long. Even though everything else was created by the Wizards, the cellar and the crypt must have been there before. The door is still sealed. If I had not broken through the floor we had never found it. The long time must have driven it crazy. I guess you liberated it from its torture, Seth."

He nodded reluctantly. The creature's destruction lay heavily on his shoulders. Although he had not had any other choice he had not wanted to destroy it. And all because of a seemingly useless pendant.

"We'll take the amulet with us, I'll keep it. Sunrise is already over, so it's time to get the stormers and leave. Arboth is waiting." He took the amulet and the necklace from the table and stuffed it into his pocket.

As they left the monastery none of them noticed the silent figures hovering between the bushes. One of them smiled dangerously. "They've got the amulet. Let them leave, but do not let them get away. Under no circumstances."

* * *

Halfway to Arboth the defenders noticed that they were being followed. Without a clear proof they had to rely on their instincts, but the restless feeling had not left them since the monastery. They did not show openly how nervous they were and to them it felt like an uncertain danger around them, observing, waiting.

While still on the road, Seth steered next to Mel and said cheerfully: "We'll set up a trap to catch whoever is following us. We can't just lure them to Arboth."

She smiled back and answered in an equally happy fashion: "Yeah, we shouldn't wait for them to strike first and maybe endanger others by doing so. I'll tell the others and keep up the joyful expression! It suits you."

"Of course, we don't want those guys to see that we're up to something." Confidently he turned his attention back to the road. His plan was to set up camp for lunch and during this time they would secure the place with sigil-empowered traps. These would spring as soon as anyone entered the place after them. To ensure their followers would not avoid the trap accidentally they had agreed on leaving one of Erik's tools behind as bait. If someone was truly interested in them he would want to analyse this – and then they had him.

Now they only needed to find the right place for the plan. As long as they were on the road everything they did was too obvious to an observer.

"Hey, Seth! That looks like a good place for a rest!" Rion suddenly shouted and pointed to a formation of huge rocks about five hundred metres to the right. In the space between the rocks they could enjoy their lunch, while the trapping devices could be attached to the rocks themselves.

Seth held up a hand in agreement: "Nicely done, Rion. Looks cosy. We'll spend an hour there."

As soon as they had entered the circle-shaped place the tension grew. The fact that the people following them stayed invisible made them edgy and especially Seth was worried. He wanted everything to work out perfectly. The pressure of leading was unbelievably strong in situations like this, however this was his life and he loved it, no matter how tough it was.

Only one thing was really hard on him: He felt responsible for the others and their well-being. He had secretly known that since they had left their training dojo for the first time, but in the battle against the Ethos they all had become even closer to each other. Never would he forgive himself if anyone came to harm because he failed. Kara's tragic death still haunted his mind. The defenders were his family and he would do anything to protect them, and he knew they would do the same for him.

Without losing their happy expressions they started to carry out the plan: Mel was cooking some lunch; he, Rion and Adam bent over the map and acted as if they had something to discuss; and the main work was on Erik's shoulders. He had been the one to come up with the idea of the sigil traps and was already calculating the angles in which he had to place them. In the end they were supposed to form a cage of energy rays to imprison their followers. Right now he walked around and casually slipped the devices into the right positions.

When he returned to them he showed them the invisible array on his gauntlet and whispered: "The red lines are where you mustn't step if you don't want to activate the sigil-cage. So we can only go in this direction."

The others nodded.

After lunch they left, leaving behind Erik's screwdriver to lure them into the trap. It worked perfectly fine. After only two minutesof travel his gauntlet started beeping. "The trap has sprung. We've got them."

Excited about what was in wait for them they raced back and saw the blue lines of the cage between the rocks. A strange wailing sounded from there and ready for everything they jumped from their stormers – only to find their trap empty.

"What the…" Seth peered through the energy bars. The screwdriver had been moved, so someone or something must have been there. He wondered where that one might be.

"I'll shut it down." A moment later the blue energy rays vanished and they examined the spot carefully. "Nothing. Whatever it was, it's gone."

"What's this? That wasn't here before!" Adam knelt down next to the screwdriver and scraped something from the ground. When he opened his hand he had some kind of powder on his palm. "Sand? No, wait… it's dust. Where do you think that comes from?"

Mel's eyes widened in shock. "Could it be that's what we caught? That's our... follower?"

They looked at each other. Everyone was terrified by the idea. Seth coughed helplessly: "Maybe that's what's left of him – it. Let's see the positive side: It's harmless now. But I seriously doubt that whatever was following us was human."


	6. Ambush And Amulet

So, I've got the story sketched out to chapter 15 now and until then I'll try to update every two or three days if possible.

Disclaimer: **I don't own Di-gata Defenders and you know the rest**.

* * *

_**Chapter 5 – Ambush And Amulet**_

Half an hour before they reached Arboth they passed a small village at the base of the hills that was surrounded by the forest. Since the storm was over and the remaining clouds had drifted away, the sun was burning from the sky and it was hot. A change which had been welcome at first, but underneath their helmets it had gotten a little too warm for their taste. So they decided to pay the village a quick visit and have some refreshments in the shade.

They stopped on the main road and walked it down in search for an inn or somewhere else to stop off. The inhabitants of this region knew the defender well and they were known to be very hospitable. The defenders usually enjoyed the quiet, relaxed atmosphere of these peaceful towns.

Consequently they were puzzled when they found the marketplace deserted and all doors closed and locked. Seth angrily kicked the floor. "That's plain not funny anymore!"

"It's not supposed to be."

Immediately they spun around to face the newcomer. It was a tall, slender young man, clothed in brown and green practical clothes. He was obviously a hunter. Long, blonde hair was tied into a braid in his neck, his skin was tanned from spending a lot of time outdoors and his watchful brown eyes were locked on them.

He was framed by four other hunters who wore tight masks over their faces and seemed to be under his command.

"Who are you?" Mel wanted to know strictly.

He stayed defensive: "That's not of your concern. We have our orders and I plan to carry them out without asking or answering questions – and flawless. Prepare yourselves!"

Faster than anyone could react he pulled out some stones, whispered a few quick words and a strong flare blinded them for a second. When they were able to see again they found themselves encircled by the four hunters. The leader was leaning comfortably against a wall and watching them. He did not look as if he wanted to take part in the upcoming fight.

"Shields up!" Seth commanded at once. "Altas defence formation!"

Their opponents did not react at all when they cast their shield stones and did not try to prevent it, either. On the contrary, they stayed unnaturally calm and watched them closely. Their lifeless behaviour was much more scary and threatening than anger could ever be. Their leader at least frowned slightly. Nonetheless, the cold determination they all showed was dangerous.

"Let's wrap this up before they get time to think about what they're doing", Seth said and they drew out their warrior stones. Five against four, that should not take too long.

Confidently Rion focused at the hunter in front of him. There was no reaction again, instead it seemed like he was simply waiting. Rion shrugged: "Argent…"

A strong shock wave hit him just as he was about to cast. His stones fell out of his suddenly numb fingers and tumbled to the floor when he was blasted backwards. In a desperate attempt to regain his balance he paddled with his arms but only worsened the situation. The force of the attack was too great to withstand it and in the end he dragged down the others as well with his efforts.

It took him a second to order his thoughts before he looked up at his opponent and his jaw dropped open in surprise. The hunter had not only shot incomprehensibly fast but had also barely moved. He still stood like a statue, his right hand now raised like a commanding king. And he could not make out any stones, either.

Meanwhile Seth reached for his own stones on the floor. Their concentration had been broken when Rion smashed into them and like everyone else he had lost his stones which were lying a few feet away.

Another of the hunters followed him with his gaze and stepped quickly on his wrist. Fortunately it did not hurt due to the mechanical arm, but it prevented him from attacking himself. He clenched his teeth in fury, grabbed the other one's ankle with his free hand and tripped him.

The hunter stumbled back, grabbed hold of Seth's shirt and dragged him with him to the ground – again. His stones were now out of reach so that he threw himself at his opponent and tried to bent his hands back. Over his shoulder he yelled: "Would you guys mind doing something?"

"My hands! I don't feel anything!" Rion wanted to push himself up, but every single part of his body, where the attack had hit him, was numb and he could hardly move. It was impossible for him to keep fighting. Frozen he watched the hunter's hand, that was still aiming at him, glow green and Di-Gata stones appear.

"Generator!"

Before the hunter was able to shoot the cage formed around him and the glow faded for a moment. Erik looked down on Rion: "You better keep your head down. At least now there's one of them for each of us. No quarrels about who gets one."

"I don't think it's the right time to start joking!", Mel mentioned absent-mindedly. Her true attention was on the hunter before her. After Seth had leaped on their companion they all had taken a step back to keep them at bay. Because of that she and Adam were more busy avoiding the paralysing attacks than actually fight them.

Seth's fight ended when he managed to slam his fist into his opponent's face. One deafening shriek escaped from under the mask, then the hunter turned to dust right underneath Seth's fingers. He had to look twice to believe it, then he understood.

"Listen! These things are not human, don't fight them as if they were! They seem to be strong at casting, but they're weak in hand-to-hand fight!"

"Great, that's encouraging." Erik said frustrated. The hunter had easily broken the cage with another blast of his green energy and now he had to defend himself and the helpless Rion. Seth saw the problem at once, finally picked up his stones and came to his assistance: "You take care of Rion, I'll go for him."

"I don't think so." The leader did not do anything, he just stood there and grinned from one cheek to the other. Everything seemed to go according to the plan and that worried him, but there was not time to think about that now.

The next shot came again surprisingly fast and for him out of nowhere. This time it was not a concentrated blast of energy as before. The small green ball soon fanned out into a lot of tiny rays. Usually their shields could have taken an attack like this, but something was wrong. The rays cut through the shield without resistance and hit him and Erik.

Seth decided quickly: "Let's pull back as long as were able to. Mel, Adam, can you handle this?" Already a strange feeling was spreading inside his arms. The two only nodded and Adam pulled out his staff. Suddenly the ambushers were in the majority.

They stumbled to their feet, clumsily taking Rion with them away from the main fighting area. The hunter did not plan on letting them get away so easily and raised his hand anew just when Adam hit it with his staff.

Silently he withdrew it.

Seth hated that he had to watch the fight and could not do anything to help. All his limbs felt awkward and out of nowhere he had gotten a serious head-ache. He could still move, but he was incapable of doing something useful as long as he could scarcely feel what he was doing.

Nevertheless he suddenly felt something else. A light tingling around his waist. He reached into his pocket and drew out the amulet. Once again it was glowing faintly. "What is it about you that people would kill just to get a hold of you?", he asked the shining amulet.

All of a sudden its glow grew even stronger, and so did his head-ache. For a second the images in front of his eyes became blurred and he shook his head to get rid of the feeling. At the same time Erik, who had slumped down next to him due to the effects of the attack, muttered in his direction: "What is going on there?"

He turned his head to check what had startled him and squinted himself disbelievingly. While Mel had shielded herself with a wall of ice after they had found out that their regular shield were useless, Adam seemed fully at ease. He moved swiftly, evading all attacks without difficulty and knocking one of the hunters down with a single stroke. A shriek and he turned to dust.

'That's not right. I know he's good, but he's too swift, too fast. Faster than ever before', he thought by himself and took a closer look. The staff in Adam's hand seemed to shine in orange light, as well as his hand. A light he recognized. Even more bewildered he closed his numb fingers around the amulet, which was now glowing more intense than it used to in the monastery. A bright, orange light. 'What kind of weapon are you? And how do you do this? Or what are you doing anyway?'

In a matter of seconds a third and fourth pile of dust lay on the marketplace, and the leader's expression had changed from confidence to pure horror. He had obviously lost control over the situation, and Seth was not sure if they had not as well. The hunter shot him one last glance before he fled into the forest.

For several minutes complete silence lay over the place. Everyone was staring at Adam who only had his head bowed and was panting in exhaustion, his hands glowing less and less. The moment the glow was gone he dropped to his knees. The amulet was also dull as though it had run out of energy.

Mel, who was the only one able to move properly, caught Adam before fully collapsed. There were deep lines of worry on her forehead and she seemed equally suspicious as she was concerned. For everyone clearly understandable she asked: "Are you okay? What did you just do?" Her eyes wandered over the dust that was left of their attackers.

Reluctantly Adam answered, carefully rubbing his temples: "I have no idea what happened. I never felt like that before. It was as if someone else was controlling my actions. And my skull seems to be close to breaking." He spoke slowly and could barely follow Mel's words.

"You're trying to tell me you didn't do any of this yourself? You took down three of those assassins by yourself in a matter of seconds! And if you haven't noticed: Half the time you did that with your eyes closed!"

"I swear I don't know. I felt like I was only watching, I really couldn't take part. Try to imagine someone cuts the connection between your body and your mind. All I remember are some flickering images!" At last he sounded wretched and tired, unable to continue the discussion, so that Mel chose to inquire into the subject later.

She helped him to his feet and he could not stand any less wobbly that the others with their half-paralysed bodies. Mel regarded them with dissatisfaction. "Now we really need to get some rest. Maybe we can find someone to help us."

"And we need to find out more about this amulet", added Seth, whose head-ache had mysteriously vanished the moment the amulet had lost its power. "I think it's the answer to what has just happened. After all, I'll never say again that it's powerless, 'cause it certainly isn't."


	7. Sigil Dancers

Hope you enjoy the story so far! I'll continue anyway but I'm not allergic to reviews, so you don't need to be so shy ;-) (Melface is still the only reviewer)

Disclaimer: **I don't own Di-Gata Defenders**

* * *

_**Chapter 6 – Sigil Dancers**_

"They arrived an hour prior to us. That means they had enough time to set up the ambush, but how could they know we would stop here?"

"Well, they said they have been watching you since you left some important place. I am sorry, but I do not remember the name their leader mentioned. He was convinced you needed some rest after the long journey and this village is the last stop before Arboth." The shy woman named Alysha that had taken them in friendly, spoke very quietly and weighted every word before she said it. Although the defenders had assured her and the other inhabitants of the town that the ambush had not been their fault, they seemed to feel guilty.

In truth it were the defenders who had to be grateful. After the disastrous fight against the inhuman hunters they had needed help seriously and when the people dared come out of hiding again they had offered them everything they could wish for. By the time Seth and Mel were sitting in the kitchen together with Alysha and her little daughter he even started to feel his fingers properly again.

"That means they were following us all the time, and the loss of their companion due to our trap did not bother them much", Mel thought aloud. Until now the happenings did not make too much sense. Evidently the hunters had been after the amulet and were determined to do anything to achieve their goal, but their leader had also mentioned that he himself acted under the command of someone else. The question now was: Who was this someone?

Seth was lost in his thoughts and stared into his cup of tea. According to him the hot drink helped bring back the sensations to his body. Finally he turned around to her: "Of course the loss did not bother them. Except for their leader they were no humans. It's hard to draw a conclusion until we find out what exactly they are, but they stroke me more like some kind of machines. Fighting machines." He sighed and lay the amulet on the table.

Right now it did not look like much. The colour was gone, the sigils hard to read and it was drained of the power it had shown in battle. Another thing that worried them. One that actually worried them a lot more than the ambush. At least it was not unusual that people killed for something they sought to possess. But what the amulet had done was less easy to understand.

Alysha looked at it with a frightened expression. The villagers had seen the fight, and they had also seen what destruction the amulet, or rather Adam while he had been under its spell, had caused. Now they deeply distrusted it and did not want to come near it. "It is dangerous. Maybe you should not expose it like this."

"It's harmless that way", he explained to her. "As long as it is dull, it doesn't seem to have any power. It enlightens before anything happens. And until the fight it had only been causing head-aches. Well, it still did to me." He pulled a face at the memory of the pain he had suffered because of it. But this rendered him even more determined about his research.

However Alysha was not convinced. She shook her head vigorously and drew the child on her lap closer to herself as she watched the two defenders on the other side of the table, the amulet lying between them like a dead animal. Suddenly she addressed Mel: "How are you able to think of this as safe after what it has done to your friend? I don't understand it. How is he anyway?"

She was ignoring Seth successfully now. Somehow Mel's company did not frighten her as much as his. Perhaps his severe attitude concerning the ambush and the amulet had shocked her. And as long as his head was so busy figuring everything out he was relieved that Mel handled the situation so nicely and with a smile on her face.

Calmly she answered: "He's much better, also thanks to you. We are very glad that you gave us a place to stay and rest. It gives our friend the chance to recover. Thank you once again for everything."

"There is nothing to be thankful for. We're just trying to make right what these horrible inhuman creatures have made wrong. Nothing alike has ever taken place here, and we don't want to lose our good reputation, after all we partly live from the travellers that stop off on their way."

"But we still have no answer to what that amulet truly is, and if Adam keeps evading our questions we might never find out!" He was beginning to get angry.

Mel had told him that she had tried to talk to Adam, but he had only stated that he could not remember anything and that he was to tired to think. At least the latter had been true, because he had spent the hours since sleeping in the guestroom.

"Like every Al-Jen-Ama piece it converges sigil energy into one of the tightest forms the realm has ever seen."

Alysha jerked up at the sound of the voice and hurried to the door where an old, grey-haired woman had entered. Softly she said: "Come on, grandma, this is not the time for one of your fantastic stories. These people have serious problems. You shouldn't have come here."

"Wait!", Seth called out before she could shove the old woman out of the house again. With a frustrated sigh she let go of her. "Do you know something about the amulet, lady?"

The old woman, who was bent over a thick walking stick, focussed her deep-set green eyes on him, walked slowly to the stool closest to the door and set down on it, without turning her attention away from him. Her face was covered by deep wrinkles and he could only guess that she was extremely old. Her age did not give her a menacing air though, these eyes were kind and understanding.

After she had made herself comfortable she went on: "It is said that long ago, when this world was young and the rule of our kind was still fresh, nine pieces with the power of concentrating sigil energy were forged out of special, unique stones. Nine pieces for the nine main sigils back then: Nega, Dako, Yin, Yan, Ogama, Sum, Infinis, Altas and Vitus.

"These amulets were powerful weapons when charged with the necessary energy, and in an ill-fated turn of events they were lost to the enemy of mankind. Originally intended to be used as a supply of power for the less fortunate, the pieces soon became a threat to all Radosians in the hands of their inhuman foes. Since the loss they have been called the Al-Jen-Ama amulets, although no one remembers what the name means. It is only known that they served those vicious creatures well."

"What creatures? The ones we have encountered?"

Lost in her own story and a little grumpy about Mel's interruption the woman raised her voice: "No! Whatever these were, they were no Sigil Dancers. Otherwise you would have faced your doom. Even though your piece here is weak, it has shown a colour of its true strength.

"Ah, but you do not know about the Sigil Dancers, do you? They came from a far away land, nobody can tell what they looked like, but they were led by some evil organization who desired to rule RaDos. Because of them the peace between humans and Mortigarians shattered, and they tried to destroy all humans in their way. They were known as swift and agile, but not very smart. Only with the aid of the pieces they could rival the Wizards, and as they were about to lose they retreated to an unknown place. For millennia they have not been seen, and neither have the amulets that once were forged. Until now!"

Eventually he understood why Alysha had wanted to prevent her from speaking. She was telling them some scary children's fairytale. A tale about imaginary fiends and probably brave battles. Nothing useful.

Mel on the other hand seemed fascinated by the story, or by a part of it after all: "The amulets, how can they activate like this?"

"Oh, you mean the things that happened to you! The Sigil Dancers did something to them so that they could release the stored energy in times of need. As they did not know how to cast stones they had to rely on hand-to-hand battle. Somehow the amulets could feel when a fight became though and then they spread their power to them, giving them unbelievably great speed and balance. So great that it almost looked as if they were dancing instead of fighting. That's where their name derives from, and this is what happened to you."

"And why has it chosen our friend? It could have chosen anyone!"

"No. As I already told you, the Sigil Dancers abhorred Di-Gata stones because they had been invented by their enemies. An amulet would not chose you and take over your actions while you are casting stones. That's unimaginable. And he was the only person still involved in the fight that did not hold stones at the moment. You said you felt the power as well: The pain in your head. It might have considered you as well, but you were too injured to serve it."

"Serve it? Now it's getting a little too creepy for my taste." Seth expected to see madness in the woman's eyes like in Madame Leizel's two years ago, but there was only sincerity. She strongly believed what she had told them.

Altogether he was not unhappy when Alysha interfered: "I think you have told them enough, grandma. They already have a lot of things to think about." This time she succeeded in getting the woman, who was quietly mumbling to herself, out of the house. "I am sorry about this."

"No need to. It was… interesting. Even if I don't believe her tale about these so-called Sigil Dancers, the way the amulet works seems right. It's releasing energy. That would explain why everything it comes in touch with starts glowing", Mel explained.

Seth did not say anything. To him the story did not make sense at all. The Wizards would have never lost such precious amulets, and why had nobody ever heard of them? He also did not believe in the existence of Sigil Dancers. They were supposed to hate the Wizards, but obviously they used their sigils, placed their guardians inside their crypts and wrote in their language. The idea was simply crazy, but he did not say that out loud.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about these days. Those stories served to cheer me and my sibling up when we were little. They're fairytales. I can even prove it. Our mayor told me to hand this over to you." Alysha took out a blue card from under her belt and gave it to Mel. "The hunter tried to pay us before he started threatening us. We did not want to take his money, but he gave us this. The mayor thought you will know to whom it belongs."

Mel lay it on the table next to the amulet. It was a payment card with a Yan-Sigil in one corner and other symbols. They looked at each other knowingly. It belonged to the monks at Gatashin Prison and the Yan was the symbol for the Wizards. The hunters were not their enemies, they were their allies.

He smiled miserably: "Looks like we've got some misunderstanding to sort out. But first I'll chew out Adam. He still owes us a proper explanation. And after we've been to Arboth our next destination is Gatashin Prison."


	8. Controversial Leads

And the journey continues...

Disclaimer: **I still don't own Di-Gata Defenders and I never will**

* * *

_**Chapter 7 – Controversial Leads**_

The course of this talk had not been hard to predict, because both Erik and Rion had told him that it would only end up in an argument. Well, it had taken them about five minutes to reach this point, but five minutes were not a lot. What had they said? You cannot put two people with similarly thick heads into one room and expect them to get along. He might be stubborn himself about the subject, but Adam's defiance still surprised him a little.

He sat on the bed, wrapped into his cloak as though he was cold and avoided his gaze with a sour look. Every time Seth tried to force him to face him properly he turned his head away. Before he had brought up the subject of the amulet Adam had been quite relaxed despite the tiredness in his face, but since then he had been behaving strangely. The moment he had referred to the fight he had gotten tense.

Seth's own behaviour had, as a result, turned from friendly professionalism to anger and it had not taken long until his questions became accusations. Their intended talk was already so loud that everyone in the house could listen in without eavesdropping in front of the door.

"You don't just forget something like that! I mean, you've seen what you did! Next time you're attacking us and you don't remember it?" Seth crossed his arms in frustration.

Once again Adam did not look at him: "What am I supposed to do about my memory? I don't know what happened, and it isn't my fault if you don't get that into your head. I know I didn't do it of my own free will and neither me nor you can change that!"

"But if you refuse to talk to us about it we'll never be able to figure out why it has happened! I'm seriously not keen on experiencing it again!"

"_You're_ not keen on it? Seth, you talk as if you had been the one who got controlled by some damn amulet! What do you know about such an experience? That little head-ache of yours sure wasn't that bad or have you gotten soft?" For the first time he returned his stern gaze and angrily he pressed his lips together to a narrow line.

Seth was not the least bit affected by this accusation. Instead he answered rudely: "Maybe I could judge better if you told us! After all it was you who lost control over himself!"

"Lost control? Perhaps. Because you wanted to keep that amulet! That was why the whole thing started in the first place. As I said, I didn't do anything! It happened too fast! Before I could think of what I was doing I could only watch myself fighting like that!" He paused for a moment and added more conciliatorily: "These guys back there could've been real people. Do you really think I would ever take the chance of killing someone?"

An awkward silence fell. Adam oftentimes behaved like a jerk, but he had always refrained from hurting other people as long as he had another choice. The ruthless way he had fought back on the marketplace did not fit him. That point was reasonable.

Considering this statement Seth looked at him more carefully. He had turned away again, but he was starring intently at his hands and not in a very friendly way. It rather seemed as though they did not quite belong to him but were some sort of alien creature he could not get rid off.

"You don't feel comfortable with it, do you?"

"Would you?", was his grumpy response. He snorted and hid his hands under his cloak again. They disgusted him evidently. Seth raised an eyebrow: "I don't think so, but you just told me it wasn't you fault. So as long as you stay away from the amulet you should be fine. There's no need to cut your hands off."

"What gave you that brainless idea?"

"Oh, just from the way you looked at them. Seems like a serious issue."

For no apparent reason he lost his temper, jumped from the bed and hissed menacingly at him: "How would you understand what's bothering me? It has nothing to do with what happened. Nothing! So drop it and take care of your amulet-thingy!" Not waiting for an answer he stormed out of the room and Seth heard the front door slam.

His anger disappeared. '_It is a serious issue, and I doubt that it's nothing to us. But you'll tell us sooner or later, I'll make sure of that. Yet I thought we were over that phase of keeping secrets from us."_

* * *

The door had been locked for some incomprehensible reason, but the wood it was made of was so old she had accidentally broken through. Dust was swirling in the air around her and she tried to suppress a cough.

Mel got to her feet again, turned her back on the broken door and took a few cautious steps deeper inside the room. Sadly it had no windows and no artificial light. Through the large hole in the door shone some rays of sunlight, but they did not reach farther than three metres, and the room obviously was a big one. Everything except for this small area was shrouded in darkness.

It was no use waiting for the others. To her annoyance they were still dawdling and not even in sight. So she decided to explore the place on her own.

Carefully she went on. She could not see what was beneath her feet and after four steps the ground gave way under her. Luckily she was able to avoid a second fall, but she tripped over the next tile. Cursing she rubbed her sore toes.

Suddenly light flashed into the room. By stepping on the unstable tile she had apparently set an age-old mechanism in motion. Thick metal plates that had been covering the windows and which had been hidden by the dark, moved away from large open spaces in the ceiling.

In a matter of seconds the whole room was bathed in the soft morning light.

Amazed she looked around. What at first had seemed to be an insignificant room proved to be a bare hall with astonishingly beautiful walls. These were covered with colourful paintings of landscapes.

At second sight they also revealed her current location. It showed the path which they had followed through the Binn-Yati mountains to the entrance of the huge cave. Besides the images showed a red and yellow chest with a big iron lock and next to it an object she recognized easily. After the trouble it had caused she would recognize the amulet of Yan-Ama, how they had chosen to call it, everywhere.

Though they were interesting, the paintings did not really help her so that her attention drifted away to the whole room and there she spotted it: A small chest in the back, almost hidden by the veil of dust hanging over the place. The chest from the wall.

She knew that it was not wise to rush, but for some reason her curiosity got the better of her. The chest was attracting her magically and she could not prevent herself from walking straight towards it, even though such a rash action was not like her at all.

Nothing happened.

There were no traps and no defence mechanisms, only the chest with its huge lock. She bent down to have a better look at it and finally she understood the meaning of the pictures. The lock did not demand an ordinary key, it was an oval-shaped depression marked with Yan. They key was the amulet.

She flinched inwardly when she heard a calm, female voice echo inside her skull: "You're holding a weapon, but also a key. A key to the past, to the present and to the future. A key to greater things. Things that might be good, but are more likely to be bad. Yet good and bad is a hard thing to determine. It's all up to you. Creation and destruction both lie within."

* * *

Gasping Mel shot up and was a little startled when she found herself sitting in her bed, her pyjamas soaked with sweat and her heart thumping. A dream. It had been just a dream.

She groaned and reached for her clothes. The fact that she was proud to be a wizard did not mean that she liked to have visions. After the war she had sincerely hoped that she would never again have to cope with one. Obviously they were back sooner than expected.

When she had changed she hurried into the living-room to wake the others and tell them about it, but to her surprise she found them all assembled at the table.

With a shrug she began: "Guys, I had a dream…"

"Let me guess!", Rion interrupted her, "It was about a cave in the Binn-Yati mountains and you found a matching chest to our amulet. Am I close?"

She could only nod.

Eventually Seth explained: "You're not the only one who had that dream. In fact, we all had it. We were waiting for you until we wanted to decide if it has any meaning to us. What do you think?"

A little inundated by the news she sat down next to him and ordered her thoughts before she spoke: "It seemed important to me. If this place exists we might be able to find out more about the amulet, but it didn't seem urgent to me. It wasn't threatening."

"That's exactly my impression. First we have to sort out the trouble with these hunters, then we can get ourselves busy with something else, like this amulet", Seth agreed.

Erik grimaced: "I'd say we simply get rid of it as fast as possible. Honestly, it has been creepy right from the start, it gets creepier every second and until now we didn't get anything but trouble with it."

At his words Adam nodded slightly, however his mind seemed occupied with something else at the moment, so it was Rion's turn to state his opinion. Hesitantly he said: "I don't like the idea of keeping it, either, but we all know that it might be even more dangerous to leave it behind. It must have some importance, otherwise those hunters wouldn't try to get it, and these words in the dream – they sounded like some kind of warning. Maybe a warning not to take it too lightly. I say we pay that cave a visit when we have the occasion to."

Seth relaxed a bit: "Okay, then we'll have a look at it right after we've finished our business at Arboth and Gatashin-Prison. Until then I would be happy if you could make a container in which we can keep the amulet, Erik. These bursts of energy have to be stopped and then we don't have to worry about its powers until we want to."

"No problem, Seth. I have already constructed something that could be useful. With a few modifications it will hopefully put an end to this witchcraft. I'll have it done until dawn."

"Fine, then we'll leave early tomorrow. Let's try to get some more sleep. We'll need it."


	9. Over The Abyss

Puh, long chapter this time and it's closely connected to the next one. That means Chapter nine will start right where this one ends. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: **I don't own Di-Gata Defenders and the original characters, **only my OCs

* * *

_**Chapter 8 – Over The Abyss**_

The sun had barely risen above the horizon and was casting long shadows when they left for Arboth. The village people had offered them provisions which they had accepted gratefully so they would not be offended, because in truth they did not need them. But even the major himself had come to meet them to apologize personally for the inconveniences that had been caused by the hunters and their ambush. Several times they had reassured him that they did not blame him and his people but that they had enjoyed their stay, he only would not stop. The flood of apologies had only stopped when they were finally driving out of the village and up the hills to Arboth.

In these woods the storm two days ago had not raged that violently and it was not as dense as the Binn-Ar-Woods to start with. So they could pretty much enjoy the rest of the journey. It was quiet except for the voices of the birds and the sounds of their machines, the amulet was stored away safely in Erik's container and for the first time since they had left the dojo they could let their minds wander freely. Right now there was nothing to worry about. Instead they were looking forward to see the Arbothians again and suddenly the idea of a little party did not seem as absurd to them as before.

One and a half hours later they reached the top of the hill and the city itself. As usual the big gates were closed but they could already see the small, floating houses above the high walls. Somehow it felt like coming home.

They drove to the gate and climbed down from their stormers to greet the guards. The defenders themselves had convinced the peaceful people to set up some guards to ensure evil could not get in too easily, even though they doubted that these guards were a lot of help if real trouble was approaching. Nonetheless they might be able to warn them in time to send for help.

The guards had already spotted them and opened the gates right away. Obviously they were happy to see them because they shouted greetings down from the wall as they approached. The defenders returned the good wishes happily.

Inside the walls the first thing they noticed was the huge amount of people that had assembled in the city. Known as a safe place Arboth had always been crowded during war times, but whenever they had visited it, there had never been so many people all at once. Seth felt better instantaneously as he saw how cheerful they were. They had perhaps suffered, but against his expectations the past hardship and the party spoiled by the bad weather had basically not affected them.

Their arrival did not stay hidden for long. As soon as the gate fell shut behind them they were the centre of attention.

"What a happy sight! You're finally here! Welcome in Arboth, defenders, we almost feared you would not make it here at all. Who could have thought of such a storm when the celebration was planned?" The elderly man greeting them was one of the leaders of the city and looked incredibly delighted to see them. "Please, why don't you join us at once? We held the parade yesterday because we were unsure when you would arrive, but we are honoured by your presence on our celebration."

"Oh, we are the ones who are honoured by your invitation, elder. We did our best to come as fast as possible. Unfortunately the storm slowed us down. Of course we will be celebrating with you", Mel explained courteously and his eyes lit up.

"Then follow me. I will show where you can stay, we have some rooms prepared for our guests. Make yourselves at home and enjoy the party, we've got music, dance and plenty of food."

Seth smirked: "That sounds good. I don't think we'll have any difficulties to make ourselves comfortable."

* * *

The party was not bad at all. The whole day there was music, the people were friendly and lots of them wanted to hear the story of how the Ethos had been defeated in the end and Seth retold and retold it with pleasure. The others enjoyed themselves as well. With all the friendly people around it was not hard to find good company. There was a lot of talk, games were played and plenty other distractions were offered. It was impossible to get bored. All the beautiful decorations added to the relaxed atmosphere. Colourful ribbons were put up between the different buildings and were flapping in the wind to create a wonderful play of colours. One that also reflected the people here perfectly.

They had come from all over the realm, out of all the provinces and most of them wore traditional festival outfits. There were nomads from the Kar-Kin desert dressed in white and beige, farmers from Sumos and Infinor in green and brown, people from Yantos and the Arbothians in blue and even a few ones from Ogama-Gor and Yintos in their traditional brown and red. Altogether it was a funny and jovial mix, especially because they all seemed to get along fine.

In the late afternoon Mel inconspicuously left the party and made her way to the walls. She enjoyed the company and all the funny games and shows, but she was getting tired after the travel and the long hours without a proper rest. As much as she liked the celebration, all the attention the defenders got and the conversations they had to lead because of it were exhausting. She yearned for a little time on her own and this spot was the perfect place to breath deeply. The boys could not get enough of talking anyway, so they would not even notice she was gone for a while. She looked down on the calm forest where they had come from and felt her tension ease. Arboth truly was a magnificent place.

"There's nothing more beautiful in the whole realm than a wizard lost in her thoughts."

Mel blushed slightly and a bit embarrassed by these words she pushed herself up from the balustrade she had been leaning on. Then she turned around to see to whom the soft male voice belonged.

He was clothed in all shades of blue. From the dark blue trousers to the light blue tunic with the Yan symbol on his shoulder. He was smiling at her. A warm, friendly smile in his narrow face with the strong chin. His dark eyes could have seemed kind and inviting, but Mel was frozen at the sight so that she did not take the hand he had extended respectfully.

Immediately he noticed her awkwardness, lowered his hand and his smile disappeared to be replaced by a dismayed expression. "I am sorry if I startled you, Lady Melosa. But I have been trying to talk to you the whole day and finally I thought my chance had come. I did not mean to disturb you however!"

Now that she was over the first shock her eyes went cold: "Save yourself the pretty words, you won't fool me with them! What are you doing here, and do you really think I'd talk to you?"

"Well, you already do", the hunter mentioned and confidently brushed a streak of blonde hair that had loosened from his braid, back. "I understand if you are biased after what has happened, but I really am sorry about the incident in the village, and when I heard that the famous defenders had arrived I thought…"

"…that you could finish your murderous business?", she snapped angrily at him. Clearly uncomfortable because of her icy interruption he took a step back, his confidence swaying. In the end he only shook his head. Mel straightened herself and went on: "What if not this? To rob us? Simply to cause a little trouble now that you can't hide behind your companions anymore?"

He shook his head again: "Please, give me a chance to explain. Even if you won't accept my excuse I want you to know something: Firstly my companions and me never intended to kill you, we only planned to disable you enough to get the amulet. Secondly I wasn't hiding. You know they're not human, I couldn't have been fighting alongside them, but this is something you don't need to understand. And thirdly I didn't know who you are back then. If I had known that I was dealing with the Di-Gata Defenders I would have refrained from attacking you."

"Big words for someone who orders a bunch of fighting machines. Who are you anyway?"

"What can I say? My name's Cecil, and the rest is just what I do. The defenders are a great force of good, but you cannot be everywhere. I am paid to take care of some things the Gatashin monks don't want to bother you with. Well, I only wanted to beg your pardon - and to ask for the amulet." His expression became hard. It was amazing how easily he could switch from polite to rough. He looked very persuasive this way, too, with his eyes narrowed, almost frowning and his chin set.

But Mel was not afraid: "We can take care of the amulet ourselves, we've got full control over it. As soon as we're finished here we'll talk to the monks personally. We need neither your help nor your menaces."

"Oh, I saw the control you have! Your control destroyed four of my companions! That amulet is more trouble than I could ever be!" He let the words sink in and when he noticed that she was not affected, he continued: "You'll probably be fine until you reach the monks, but remember my words: It's dangerous and you're not trained to deal with it. Go on and push your luck. Just don't blame me when we meet again, Melosa."

She watched him turn on his heel and disappear in the crowd with a sour face. His words made her think, however they did not make her change her mind. At the village they had lost control over the amulet, but thanks to Erik the danger was stored away now.

They did not need his help, if he had been honest about his offer. She was not sure yet. By the way he had spoken he had seemed trustworthy and he was working for the monks after all, but he was obsessed with the amulet and obsession was never a good thing.

* * *

"Forgive the disturbance, but I do not have a lot of time and we have to be finished until dawn."

The words did not only startle him, they actually made him jump right out of bed. Adam remembered dimly how they had left the party well after midnight and his current state proved how tired he had been, because he had not even changed for bed. Automatically he wondered what time it was and how long he had been sleeping, but judging from the woman's words it was still night. Another proof that he definitely had not slept enough was that he felt washed out.

Rather moody he focussed his attention on the woman standing in front of the door. She belonged to the Arbothians as she was wearing a blue dress and the mass of brown curls on her head was held back by an orange bandana with a blue Yan. Even though it was in the middle of the night she was in a good mood and gave him an understanding smile.

"Are you sure this can't wait until morning?", he asked sleepily but he got to his feet before she answered.

Her smile grew even wider and more heartily: "There are things that can only be done at certain times. This is one of them. The moment the sun rises it might be too late, and this is too important to take any chances. Come with me, you'll understand when I show you." She moved out of the room like a shadow and disappeared down the hall.

With a sigh he hurried after her. He could not even say why he believed her, because usually nothing could have been important enough to convince him so easily, especially not at this hour, whatever hour it was. But something about her behaviour washed all his doubts away and it was as though he could almost grasp the urgency of the business.

She did not go far and he caught up with her on the little balcony. The house the defenders' rooms were in was one of the numerous floating rocks and was quite big for the standards of the modest people in Arboth. They guessed that their quarters were supposed to show their importance to them and they had not wanted to argue.

At first he had the impression that she had forgotten his presence completely. She was bent over the side of the balcony and watched the ribbons floating in the wind. He wanted to complain, however the situation and especially her appearance were so enchanting that when he opened his mouth he did not know what to say.

A hundred questions raced through his head, but he could not concentrate on any of them, let alone think clearly. He hit his head once to make the confusion go away, but unsuccessfully.

That moment she turned to him again, still with the cheerful smile upon her lips, a smile that started to look nearly insulting to him. With a hint of sincerity in her voice she announced: "We have to reach the other side , then I can tell you. There is no other way, so you will have to trust me!"

"Trust you?", he managed to get out breathlessly. His stare was fixed on the thin rope on which the ribbons hung and which connected the balcony to the next house. Perhaps she was not afraid of the thirty feet of nothing underneath them, but it seriously bothered him. He looked at her to see if she was joking.

The smile was still there, but her eyes were serious. She really meant what she had said. Just then did he see the orange glow around her eyes and the glowing amulet around her neck. He gasped in disbelief.

"I needed to borrow it for a moment. If you don't believe me, why don't you believe it? It's not that difficult." And with these words she spread her arms and walked with such light steps over the rope like over solid ground.


	10. Over The Abyss II

So much for the plan. I somehow misplanned Chapter 8, so this is more Chapter 8b. (Never thought it would be that long!) That's why it's called Part II. It finishes what has started last chapter.

But hey, they're only numbers, that means the story will have one chapter more in the end!

Disclaimer: **I don't own Di-Gata Defenders an we all know that by now.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9 – Over The Abyss II**_

He either had gone crazy or was very close to, because he was completely unable to find an explanation for these happenings. If he had been drinking at the party he could have blamed himself or if someone had whacked him on the head he could have blamed that someone. But now he was marvelling at the reasons for the sudden return of his head-ache, and this time it was worse than ever.

Seth put his pen and his book down on the table and looked around the room. Yes, something was different, unfortunately he was not able to tell what or find an explanation for his restlessness. He would have already been glad if he could tell what exactly was bothering him about the room. Nothing had changed except for his feeling.

Apart from the needles piercing his skull from the inside there was an eerie vibration in the air. One that mad him jump at every noise, imagined or real.

It was not possible, he knew it, but it was the only idea he had. So he searched his backpack for the container with the amulet. He had checked it before they had gone to the party and a second time right after he had returned to his room one hour ago. Surely nothing could have happened since then, even though he had left once. Yet only for five minutes to check if Mel, who had somehow gotten lost at the party, was back and when he had found her sleeping peacefully he had returned straight. All this time the amulet had been stored away safely.

He pulled out the container and his gaze got stuck on the small slit underneath the lid. No light emitted from the inside and worriedly he opened it fully. The amulet was gone.

Cursing he threw the container back into his backpack and started searching the room. It could not be too far otherwise he would not feel the effects of its activation so strongly. But with every second that passed he became more and more nervous. He needed to find it before it caused serious trouble.

The shelf was empty, there was nothing under his bed and he knew it was not on the table, either. Now he ran out of places to look in.

_No use, I have to stir up the others_, he thought and slammed the door shut behind him. He did not care if he woke up anyone, the faster the others got out of bed and ready the better. There was no time to waste. They had all seen clearly into what a disastrous weapon the amulet could turn, and the thought that it might get into the wrong hands was really disturbing.

The first room he burst into was Rion's. The young defender was asleep so deeply he did not even wake up when the door crashed against the wall. He simply kept on sleeping calmly.

"Rion, for RaDos' sake! Get up!", he shouted carelessly and yanked him awake. After he had shaken off the sleep he stared at him with big, confused eyes: "What the heck has gotten into you? It's in the middle of the night!"

"The amulet's gone and I think we've got other trouble as well."

To his complete surprise Rion started giggling: "You should see your face! You look like the world's about to collide! It's just an amulet, it doesn't grow wings and fly away!"

"I know that! Ever thought that someone might have stolen it? Now get your wits together and come on!" The last few words he had almost been shouting.

Obviously it worked, because Rion scratched his head and nodded: "Alright, Sir, I get it's an emergency. Well, there is a strange vibe in the air."

"Yes, and that's what's worrying me the most. Get some other clothes and follow me." Hoping that Rion had understood the seriousness of the business he headed to the next room.

The way Erik sat on his chair, his face turned towards the door he had already been waiting for him to burst in. In his hand he held one if his carving tools and on the table were several blank stones scattered around."I guess you're going to explain that uproar you're making, Seth. You gonna wake up all of Arboth with that row."

"We have to find the amulet. It has disappeared. If you haven't got it, we have to search it at once."

"Why should I have it? But that might explain the weird energy the stones are sensing!" He held up a stone engraved with Orn-Ra which was shimmering green. "Usually they don't do this of their own. Must be something in the air tonight."

Originally Seth had wanted to go on immediately to wake the other two, but now Erik had his full attention: His stones could be pretty useful if they were able to sense the amulet's energy. "For how long has it been doing this?"

"Quarter of an hour maybe. I thought it was odd, but we're in Arboth after all. It could have simply sensed the mine beneath us." Erik shrugged and looked at his stone thoughtfully.

Seth made his decision quickly: "Take it with you. We might be able to use it as a tracking device. We'll meet in the hall in a minute."

Back there he almost ran into Mel who stepped aside in the last moment so that they did not bump into one another. From the look on her face the noise he was making had woken her and she had come to see what was happening. Now she regarded him with a mixture of confusion and annoyance: "What can have possibly happened that makes you so edgy?"

"The amulet's gone", he explained for the third time in the last minutes. He was getting tired of repeating it, but that was not Mel's fault. "We must find it." He opened the door next to Erik's room and shouted impatiently: "Adam, get out of… Adam? Darn!"

Now the situation was really getting complicated. Adam's disappearance had possibly nothing to do with that of the amulet, for some reason he doubted that though. It seemed as if Adam had left in quite a hurry since his sheets were all over the place. "Why do I have the feeling that they're both being gone is a lot worse than just a missing pendant?"

"Do you think something has happened to him?", Mel wanted to know concerned when she saw his reaction. Meanwhile Erik and Rion had also caught up with them.

Seth grimaced: "I fear more that he might happen to us… or to someone else. Either the amulet has taken a liking to him or he's nuts to wander off at this time of the night. Well, at least he's easier to find than the amulet on it's own, so maybe something good comes out of it. Perhaps _he_ has the sigil-blasted thing. Erik, is your stone any help?"

He nodded. The stone was now attached to his gauntlet and a small green dot had appeared on the screen: "I attached it to the tracking device to amplify the signal. It must be down the hall."

A lot more quiet they walked down the short hall and at every door they checked which way to go. In the end they stood in front of the door to the balcony. Erik nervously ran a hand through his hair: "Looks like it's outside." He opened the door, stepped out on the balcony and tried to read the new information on his gauntlet. The signal was very clear and strong now, so the amulet should be within reach.

The balcony was a little too small for four people at the same time and they all crowded around Erik's gauntlet to get a better look at the signal. Only Seth looked around first and found that the signal was not needed anymore anyway.

He knew he should have been shocked or terrified or whatever, but somehow it did not touch him at all to find Adam balancing carefully yet fast over the fragile rope with the ribbons. The scene was so surreal it was hard to believe it was actually happening, and his feeling was equally strange, so that it was impossible to express. His head-ache, which he could almost use as tracker for the amulet, did not help him think clearly, either.

Finally he said out loud: "Is it just me or do you also think he's lost it?"

They turned around and stared open-mouthed. The fight had been one thing, walking over such a thin rope for no apparent reason was something else. From what they had heard about the amulet its deeds usually served a purpose, it was a kind of last resort weapon. This action was simply crazy, dangerous and senseless.

"He has his eyes closed. Probably he isn't even aware of what he's doing!", Mel observed carefully and she was right.

"Then I take that as a 'Yes'", Seth concluded and watched himself for a moment. Adam was walking with his arms spread and closed eyes, a faint glow on his hands and also a glowing stripe horizontally across his eyes. He did not look where he put his feet; had they been open his eyes would have been locked on the house on the other side. As far as one could tell he had a serious expression on his face but seemed completely content. The amulet was obviously in full control once more.

"If we manage to wake him from his trance he should be alright, shouldn't he?", Rion suggested and earned doubtful looks from the others. None of them was comfortable with the thought of dealing with Adam as long as he was not himself and right now they were unable to reach him anyway. Rion's proposal was ridiculous. It did not take him long to notice their attitude: "Or we find the amulet and shut it down…"

"Judging by the intensity of the signal we're dealing with a huge amount of energy which is necessary to keep Adam safely up there. I don't think he'll be grateful when he snaps out of it and finds himself out on that rope!", Erik pointed out uneasy at the thought. "By the way, the signal's coming from the other side."

Seth's face lit up. They could not do anything about Adam at the moment and in truth he was convinced he would be alright. As much as he disliked the amulet he did not doubt that the one it controlled was safest. It would make sure that Adam reached the other side unharmed. Besides the amulet's location explained Adam's odd behaviour. As the source of everything it was probably attracting him and he would lead them right to it aslong as he was not distracted by them.

Instantly his mood brightened and he told them: "Let's go over there and get the amulet. It's no use talking to Adam right now and we don't want to throw him off balance by any chance. The ground's a little too far down for that. Mel, are you coming?"

"Sure, Seth." Her eyes had not strayed from the slightly swaying rope for a second. It moved a little at every step, but considering that someone was walking there it was really static. She wondered what went on in Adam's head to make him do such a thing. Had he truly lost control so entirely? She would soon know. With a sigh she followed the others.

It was a mild night with a warm Southern wind from the desert and altogether a really beautiful one when she gazed up at the starlit night sky. But she felt chilly despite the warmth. She could feel the amulet like a looming danger, it was as if her wizard powers noticed its presence. Only compared to Seth and Adam she was not affected by it. About one thing Cecil had been right after all: They knew almost nothing about the pendant and its true powers.

All of a sudden a thought occurred to her. Cecil had been the single one to know that the amulet was in their possession and he had been furious when she claimed they had everything under control. She clenched her fists in fury. He was the only reasonable explanation to how it had disappeared out of Seth's room. She had to tell the others about her encounter as soon as possible.

* * *

On the other side Erik bent down and picked up the amulet which was simply lying on the floor, no trace of who had brought it there. At the same time Adam made his last few steps and jumped lightly on the edge of the balcony. Quickly Seth grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to the wall. "Erik, can you shut down the energy flow?"

"I'm trying!" he was fiddling with the amulet but could not find a button or anything that would have controlled it. However the energy succumbed rapidly by itself and left them behind confused and dissatisfied. Erik was the first to speak: "I don't get it. Not yet. It behaves as if it was alive, as if it was thinking itself. Scary thing. I've got to have a closer look at its mechanism."

"You'll have all the time you need. Adam, you're back to normal?"

Adam blinked at him and rubbed his eyes with a small groan. For a moment he tried to focus on Seth, in the end he just closed his eyes again and put his hands over his face. "Yes, I think so. What the hell is going on?"

For a second no one spoke a word, then Seth managed to put their feelings into words: "You're joking, right? You can't be serious that you've forgotten everything!"

Adam sighed and steadied himself with difficulty on the wall. He really looked miserable and exhausted, the glow around his eyes had faded to reveal dark circles underneath them. His answer lacked the sharp edge it mostly had when Seth came up with an accusation: "I neither said nor meant that. My memories are just weird, as though I had been sleepwalking and just woke up. You didn't see her, I guess?"

"Who?"

"That's what I mean." He leaned his back against the wall, shot a suspicious glance to the amulet and fumbled for the right words: "I know it sounds crazy, but she was there, at least for me. There was that woman with the amulet telling me to hurry. I couldn't resist her order and I couldn't resist when she told me to walk over the rope. I did that in reality, didn't I?... I know I did and before you tell me: I was well aware that it's insane. But I mean, I saw her doing it in front of my eyes, I just couldn't do anything against it! Crap… I can't take that any longer."

He was right, the story sounded crazy, but they were not in the mood for jokes, and he himself was evidently dead-serious about it. Seth had never seen him that downcast before. The incident really did get to him, because normally he easily pushed unpleasant things aside. This time this was not possible.

"When did she vanish?"

"The moment I stepped on the balcony. She said I'd get the explanation for everything over here. I don't have control over my own actions anymore and I won't bear that any longer! I have to get away from that amulet, there's no way we can keep going like that… or I can't." Nervously he bit his lower lip and shook his head. While Seth's head was finally clear again he was still half dazed and worn out.

"It's no use lamenting. We'll secure the amulet and head to the prison tomorrow." Seth wanted to make him feel a bit better and at the same time tried to hide that in truth he did not know how to handle the situation, but Adam contradicted emphatically: "The prison's the wrong place to look. We have to get to that cave and I won't stay around that thing a moment longer than necessary. It's plain not comfortable!"

He was not accusing him since he did not even direct his words at someone special. Nonetheless Seth was peeved: "I don't want to be rude, but we have to shut down these assassins first. We have to talk to the monks about the amulet and I'm sure they can tell us something."

"Something! As lucky as we've been the last days, they won't know anything! Excuse me, but I'm done. Let's talk it over in the morning, okay?"

Seth nodded reluctantly. He would have liked to sort it out now, however in his current state a discussion with Adam would have been a waste of time. To his surprise Rion said after he was gone: "I'll talk to him about it. I have an idea to what's bothering him so much."

"Thanks." Seth couldn't hide his astonishment, but he was glad someone else took responsibility. "Then I guess we better head to bed."

"No, there's something we have to sort out before that.", Mel interrupted firmly. "You remember the hunter's leader? He's here, I saw him at the party. I think it's time for an interrogation."


	11. Old Hatred

Here we go again. Poor Cecil's getting himself in more and more trouble. Next chapter he'll be chewed out big time - never get the defenders angry at you!

Disclaimer:** I don't own Di-Gata Defenders**

* * *

_**Chapter 10 – Old Hatred**_

Furious was barely the right term to describe Seth's mood after she had told him about her talk with the hunter. He was so angry he was almost exploding. An hour ago they had been tired and thought of nothing but sleep. Now all their sleepiness was gone. If Cecil had something to do with the incident he was in serious trouble, and Seth was determined to let him have a piece of his mind for the ambush anyway. Mel really did not want to be in his skin when Seth got his hands on him. But first they had to get hold of him.

"Let's hope the elder doesn't take it too badly that we disrupt his sleep", she said anxiously as they approached the house where the elders lived. It was not exactly polite to show up in front of his rooms in the middle of a night and with all the work he had well deserved his sleep. Additionally Seth was not in a very diplomatical mood. She genuinely hoped they would not end up as the ones in trouble instead of Cecil.

Erik had also been uncomfortable with rushing the affair and so Seth had given him the amulet to take care of. Although it would cost him a good night's sleep he had been happy about his task as he was fascinated by its mechanism and he had enthusiastically retreated to his room for his studies.

Now there were just the two of them left, and Mel almost wished she had not told Seth about the surprising encounter with Cecil. But she herself was also determined to sort the affair out without delay. They needed to know the truth because it had definitely not been an accident. The amulet could not get lost on its own and all of them, even Adam himself, doubted the existence of the mysterious woman. She had probably been made up by the amulet's spell.

"He'll understand that it's an emergency. And it is one after all. If that Cecil guy wanted to teach us a lesson he'll pay the price for this idea. Regarding us as incompetent isn't charming but we can bear that. There will always be people who don't like us and I don't ask for his friendship, either. But in case it was him, this action was insensible and he didn't think of the consequences. Innocents could have been hurt, and looking at Adam's condition he had no right to do that to anyone. It's not his fault."

"It's nobody's fault. We only did our duty, Seth, we had to take the amulet with us and he can't expect us to trust the one who was attacking us before. What he did is inexcusable!"

"That seemingly didn't bother him." He knocked at the door to the big house. "If he was truly keen on doing the best for RaDos he would have talked to us. Not simply demanded the amulet and then pulled an action like that. Especially not when we were finally back to normal after the fight."

"Well, let's not judge without evidence… for now." They knocked again until someone eventually opened the door. The elderly man was the same one that had greeted them the other morning, at a time when they all had still been jovial. In the meantime their relaxed feelings were gone as well.

He was baffled to see them at this hour and put on a grumpy face at first, until he recognized them as the admired defenders and a huge, visibly faked smile appeared. In truth he could not be very happy to meet them now: "What brings you here at such an unblessed hour of the night?"

"We are looking for someone called Cecil. He is here as an ambassador of Gatashin Prison, we believe", Seth told him in his most friendly manner and added quickly as the grumpy expression was about to return: "It's an emergency. We would not disturb you if it wasn't vital for us to talk to him urgently."

"Oh, I'm sure you have good reasons for your request, alas I'm afraid he isn't here anymore. He left the party early to journey back to the prison tonight. He must have parted by now."

They did not say a word but looked at each other knowingly. His guilt still was not proven, their doubts had disappeared though. Mel's former suspicion turned into ice-cold anger and her eyebrows narrowed at the thought of Cecil's pompous behaviour.

Seth breathed deeply once to retain his fury. He would have enjoyed to beat that guy up right now. Maybe it was best for the overall peace that his rage had the chance to cool off before he had to face him.

Their emotions were readable on their faces because their reaction worried the elder: "It isn't a major problem that he left, is it?"

Seth showed him a forced smile. He did not need to know: "Nothing to worry about, we only didn't expect this. Thank you for your help and sorry that we disturbed your sleep."

On their way back to their chambers he decided: "We'll catch up on him at the prison. And I promise you I'll turn it upside down to find him if I have to. You should have told me earlier about him, he's dangerous."

"Don't rack your brains over him. Till now I've only seen him fighting with his mouth, and not even well. He's got a lot to back up if you ask me. Besides I can deal with him quite well on my own, you know?" She cuffed him playfully.

He laughed: "Perhaps he rather needs protection from you! Not that he'd get any."

"But he might need it. Do you think Rion has achieved something?"

* * *

He had noticed that Rion was following him right after he had left the others behind, he just wondered of they had sent him or if he had volunteered. Not that it made any difference. As a result he did not react to it until he had reached the ground. It was not like him, but he did not feel well up high at the moment. Another proof for how troubled he was. At last he stopped dead with a sigh and waited for him.

Rion's expression hinted that he had come in order to talk some sense into him and he was not sure if he was ready for that. But it was better to get his point across right now than to keep avoiding them and make a bigger and bigger fuss. "You're supposed to set me back on the right track, huh?"

"Nope. Just came to convince you that you're not doing yourself a favour running off like that", Rion explained light-heartedly. This response surprised him a little. The way he had left Seth standing without a proper explanation for the second time should have infuriated him. It just was not like his stubborn friend to send someone to mediate at once. He knew he would not have done it and in this case they usually were not so different from one another. Rion went on: "So, what's bothering you so gravely, besides the amulet."

"It's not the amulet, it's what it does to me. I'm fed up with getting myself controlled by some pesky jewel, 'cause it's damn creepy to do stuff you don't want to do. I really appreciate to be my own master." He sighed again and realised he had been doing this a lot lately.

Rion listened carefully before he answered: "But to solve this problem you need you need to face it. Of course we have to find out how it works first, but there's got to be a reason why it affects you. The solution to a problem is always its source. Ignoring the amulet completely would be selfish."

"I'm good at that", he contradict with a lack of enthusiasm, instead he winced inwardly. Without being aware of it Rion had hit his soft spot. It was time to stop denying since it was not fair towards the others and it also meant that he would keep lying to himself. They had the right to know. However he was not sure if he was ready to deal with what he had learnt about himself. He would have preferred to forget that part of him which he had come to hate so fast.

After a short period of silence and an expectant look from Rion he confessed: "I'm honestly afraid it might happen again, because I feel responsible for what I'm doing. I can tell myself a hundred times that I don't need to, that it's not my fault, but that doesn't help me. I might soon find myself hurting innocents – or someone important to me. It has to stop as soon as possible, and I think the cave is the place where I'm most likely to find answers."

"Adam, even if the dream turns out to be true, you'll need the amulet. I know how you feel. I know what it feels like to endanger the people you love. I felt the same way when I turned Ethos before I came to control it. By the look on your face you're blaming yourself, not the amulet, and that's what I don't understand yet."

It was not cold outside, but he suddenly felt as if he was freezing and unconsciously wrapped his arms around himself and looked down at his hands. He was unable to look Rion in the eye. For the first time he was truly searching for the right words to say. "You're right, I do blame myself. You remember how I set off to find some information about my parents? Well, I couldn't find something useful about them, but there was that odd guy telling me I had to be careful. That my skill in close combat was uncommon – in a dangerous sense. He warned me that one day I'd lose control."

"Since when do you believe nonsense like that?"

"Since I actually lost control over myself! Yes, I'm scared, I admit it!" Frustrated he threw his hands in the air and looked over the yard sourly. "I'll travel to the mountains ahead of you. I'm not trying to be selfish, I just need to find out if it's the amulet or me."

"Well, now you've got a point. We can't hold you back, but you should talk to Seth and the others. Just to let them know the truth. They'll understand! Otherwise you'll only show how unreliable and irresponsible you are", Rion advised him seriously.

Another mistrusting glance before he shook his head: "Seth will freak, he must be angry enough right by now. I'm not fond on an argument with him."

"Nah, we all know him better. He's as worried 'bout you as everyone else, he'd just never show it. Tell them, Seth will listen. Believe me."

* * *

"The energy is released through tiny cracks in the stone and where the energy discharges the stone heats up. That's why it glows, the orange colour is the compressed sigil energy. I searched for a sigil that this energy form is based on, but it's no ordinary sigil. It's constricted into a shape that looks like the amulet's background."

"Another sigil? Again?", Mel asked shocked. She could barely believe how many sigil there were that had been lost over time. How could so many of them get lost? First they had found Vitus, then the two ancient sigils, and now one more?

But Erik negotiated: "I thought so, too, at first, it isn't though. I engraved a stone with it, but it could not do anything. Sadly the research did not bring a lot of useful results, just bits and pieces. As far as I know now it's a way to create a very tight energy form and for some reason Di-Gata energy cannot escape that formation if locked inside. Because if I hit the new stone with an attack it absorbed it and kept the energy. It can only escape again if the symbol is broken by something. You see the Yan in the middle of the amulet and on top of the symbol? That's how it activates. It charges itself like an ordinary Di-Gata stone by drawing the energy from the ground. Thereby it widens, breaks the symbol and releases the stored energy. The more it widens, the more energy is released, and as it cools off the remaining energy is locked in until the next time. But it doesn't recharge, so it will run out of energy eventually."

Seth listened up as they stopped in front of the prison. "That's the best news I've heard so far. Hopefully there isn't a lot of energy left. We should have been able to explain that to Adam before he left - It's too late for that anyway. Were you able to find out why it activates?"

"Nothing. Must be some outer influence or it's … thinking?"

"The Al-Jen-Ama are known to have a soul of their own."

A chill ran down their spines. The idea of carrying around something… alive was haunting.

"You better come in. There is a lot to explain, and to sort out. I believe you are looking for someone who's here", said the monk who had just opened the gate and spoken. "And the pendant you are carrying with you demands attention as well."

"How do you know about all that?"

"Cecil told me to expect you. He believes you had some trouble with it."

* * *

"You filthy, dako-brained…"

"Ah ah ah, watch your language, Seth. Not even the prisoners throw around insults like that!" Cecil gave him a superior smile. By coming to the prison they had entered his territory and he saw that as an advantage for him.

To their amusement the monk put him in his place strictly: "The defenders are our guests. After all your failures you might start to think before you speak. The amulet is a threat to all of us. We have to work together if we plan to achieve something."

Mel nodded in the monk's direction and stood right in front of Cecil, dangerously calm and determined. Finally she asked sharply: "Were you the one who stole the amulet last night?"

"Yes, I was. I hope you had some fun looking for it. It was time someone showed you how little you are prepared to take care of it." He crossed his arms and looked back composed. Apparently he did not feel guilty about his deed.

So she went on: "People could have been harmed because of this, and you did take that risk just to teach us a lesson on caution? I thought you know more about the destructive powers of the amulet than we do."

"Indeed. One thing about its powers is that it never activates unless a critical moment occurs. My action was completely safe."

"What a pity the amulet did not think so."

"What? It activated again? This cannot be, it wasn't planned that way." His confidence melted away in a matter of seconds while the same fearful expression returned which had marked his face during the fight. He did not show a lot of respect towards them, yet he was mortally afraid of the pendant. The monk frowned at her words: "Would you mind to tell us the story, defenders?"

They told them everything that had happened the last night and afterwards they sat in awkward silence. Cecil was hardly recognizable. His cheeks were pale, he nervously fumbled at his collar and he seemed to be wondering anxiously about an explanation.

The monk was not that bothered, but he looked worried nevertheless. "This is bad, because it contradicts all stories we know. You said your friend went to that mysterious cave ahead of you. Then you should go there quickly. Everything we know about the Jen-Ama are old tales which might not be entirely true. For example their leftovers seem to be even more hazardous than we thought. What do you know about them?"

Seth scratched his head. He had not really believed the story before, but evidently there was some truth to it. More self-assuredly than he felt he answered: "I take it you mean the Sigil Dancers. They used to be the enemies of the Wizards of Yan in a battle long ago where they stole the amulets from them. In the following battle the amulets were used against them, even so they were defeated and haven't been seen ever since."

"That's right. Cecil can tell you everything else that's important on the way, he has more information on the amulets than you have, and also on the Jen-Ama, the Sigil Dancers. Always remember, this mission is of great weight. If there are more remnants of the Sigil Dancers they have to be secured before someone else gets their hands on them. Our race has wiped them out for a reason, after all." He gave the container with the amulet a look of pure abhorrence, you could almost grasp his aversion towards it.

Suddenly Cecil raised a tentative question: "Sir, what do mean when you say I'd be explaining everything to them _on the way_?"

"You'll accompany them. Firstly it gives you the chance to make up for your thoughtless actions and secondly they'll need your help coping with whatever they'll find. And you five will be able to sort out your personal divergences."


	12. The Chest Of Yan

Finally I managed to type out the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long, I was awfully busy over the weekend. Next chapter hopefully will be up faster.

Disclaimer: **I don't own Di-Gata Defenders**.

* * *

_**Chapter 11 – The Chest Of Yan**_

"My companions and I don't counteract to you, we are your support. Our attack was an unlucky accident. There are several groups like my men and me who only exist as to take care of things the Di-Gata Defenders cannot waste their time on. I was specially trained to find and guard the remnants of the Sigil Dancers, that's why I noticed when you entered the monastery of Yan-Ama. My men have been observing the place for several years because we had already detected the crypt inside, but we were unable to open the door. So we decided to leave the amulet where it was and to ensure nobody would ever get in its possession. Therefore I had to interfere when you threatened to take it with you. I didn't know who you were. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not", Seth remarked, "don't be such a hypocrite. You're not sorry for anything you do, so just tell us what we need to know."

Cecil was very talkative. Once he had started answering their questions about the who he truly was and why he had been charged with his mission, he barely stopped to draw breath occasionally. Seth presumed he was telling them the truth, because what he said made sense to him. Howver Cecil had the bad habit to portray everything too carefree. For example he ignored that they had attacked the defenders in order to defeat them and take the amulet by force. Instead he described the action as persuasion. More than once he stressed that he was simply doing his job.

According to him the Gatashin monks had several small teams of hunters like his, all led by a Radosian who directed some of the war machines. He did not tell them a lot about his "companions", but Erik assumed aloud that they had to be some sort of guardians, except that they were all alike, had no consciousness and were not bound to a guardian stone.

Here Cecil contradicted determinedly: "They are bound to one, just not visibly. They don't need to be summoned and they do not recharge on their own. If they run out of energy it happens that they turn to dust. You've seen that with your own eyes." With these words he pulled out a red stone engraved with Nega engraved. "This stone was the recharging device for my party. It's useless now, because every stone includes only five to eight of the enforcers, that's how we call them. The duty and responsibility is up to the leader however."

Duty. That was another term he used frequently. He was obsessed with his duty, and therefore with the amulet as well. All his orders came right from the monks and there was no second-guessing.

On the contrary, Cecil was devoted to his task, however ruthless he might need to act to achieve his goal. He did not care if people got hurt along the way as long as it served "the greater good".

"There are more important things than individuals. If we would care about every single innocent nothing would get done. You were not always able to save all of them, either, so you should understand."

"Understand? Oh my, you're really as dumb as you look!" Mel was truly shocked about that comparison. He did not know anything about the defenders. "It's _our _duty to protect the realm from people like you!"

"But some people need to be sacrificed for the good of others", Cecil stated plainly. If he even had a moral codex then his was a lot different from theirs. Though Mel started to doubt its existence. In his opinion moral had to be in the way of his job, and the job was his top priority. She shook her head in disgust: "If everyone would share that attitude chaos would ensue. We'll make sure that doesn't happen!"

"The monks must know what they're doing."

For the first time in the two hours of travel no one spoke a word. They did not know what to answer to this argument. The attitude Cecil showed was somewhat familiar to them. He was so loyal to the monks that he could not see that sometimes disobedience was better than following orders. And they would not change him during their trip.

As there was no sense in continuing with the discussion, Seth redirected the conversation to the original topic: "So, why don't you just fill us in about the Sigil Dancers. We've told you our version of the story, but the source wasn't too reliable."

Cecil, who apparently thought that the change of topic meant he had won the discussion, leaned on the wheel of his stormer and explained: "The basics are alright. When the humans first came to RaDos there were on the one side the Mortagarians and on the other the Sigil Dancers. In the beginning they all were peaceful, but then the Sigil Dancers got jealous. They did not see the good the Wizards brought, because they weren't the only ones to control the realm's primordial energies anymore . Instead of sharing they stole the amulets, the power sources of some old Wizard inventions. Meanwhile you know that they can release power when needed. Prior to the theft they were controlled by the wizards, afterwards they became weapons of destruction. For that reason did the war start. The Sigil Dancers convinced the Mortagarians to join their side, and the humans had not always been nice to them. Soon they all saw that they could not win the upper hand. In a huge battle the circle, which included the nine strongest Jen-Ama and which led them, confronted the wizards – and lost. The circle was destroyed, the rest of the Sigil Dancers vanished without a trace. Most people have forgotten about that fight, after all you just recently rediscovered our origins for everyone. But we dedicated our lives to finding the amulets and preventing misuse. What would you do in my place? The amulet is dangerous."

"Of course it needs to be secured, but not at all cost. Just think of the risk you took by stealing it from us at Arboth. The way you reacted to the news you were terrified, I can't shake off the feeling that you're not as tough as you want us to think you are."

"Oh please, Seth! Do you really assume I was baffled because someone could've been hurt? I told you that the amulets only react to a threat, but this incident has shown that our assumption was wrong and that worries me. We mustn't let the pendant become unpredictable – like your friend."

In a matter of seconds the mood changed completely. They did not like him, but until now they had tolerated his opinions. Now he was directly approaching them. Angrily Seth asked: "What do you mean by that? Do you blame us for the trouble with the amulet?"

"Not you, him."

"You blame one of us then you consequently blame us all", Rion interrupted, "unlike your kind we stick together as a team. So now?"

Cecil rolled his eyes before he composed himself again and shrugged. Evidently he neither understood their sentiments nor did he truly care. Finally he explained: "The amulets don't shoot their energy around randomly. They pick those they end up controlling with care. However originally the Sigil Dancers were able to use them without suffering from anything, so it's possible to withstand it. That means your friend's awfully unlucky – or he has some secret business with it. Considering how busy he was leaving for that cave of yours I'll go for the latter."

"How dare you?" If he had not been on the stormer Seth would have jumped at him. He was not convinced about Adam's explanation, either, and he might hold something back, but that did not make him a traitor and anyway it was up to them to clear things up, not to Cecil. That guy did not have the right to judge any of them. "Are you trying to tell us that he's a traitor?"

"It's possible. Just wait and see. Probably he…"

"Stop!" Mel did not need to raise her voice. Most of the times she spoke Cecil fell silent immediately. Although his respect for the monks did not extent to the defenders, it seemed to count for a Wizard of Yan. "You better stop talking before you risk your neck. What do you know about us? Nothing. So shut up now!"

It worked. For the rest of the journey Cecil did not say a word, hardly anyone did, and he only watched them with a sulky face.

* * *

They followed a narrow mountain road through the Binn-Yati Mountains. At last they had agreed that this was the path of their dream. What had looked like a regularly used and well-attended road on the picture turned out to be a stony, steep track that had not been used often for a long time. Just like the way to the monastery. The image on the wall of the dream cave had probably shown it in its former state, before the Sigil Dancers disappeared. Now, after centuries had passed, erosion had left its mark and it had been forgotten.

"You're not very good at tracing, are you?", Cecil asked suddenly with a sly smile.

They stopped and looked at him expectantly: "What?"

"Your friend's waiting for us, I guess. The path has been used a short while ago. It should be him, shouldn't it?" He left the question hanging in the air, as if to provoke them.

Seth did not fall for this attempt: "Well, that's a good sign. Then we can meet up at the cave."

Unfortunately there was no one to meet up with when they reached the end of the road. There was just the locked old door leading inside the rock, with a big hole in the centre. The entrance lay on a small, open platform and was enclosed by the rocks on all sides, so that there was no space for anyone to hide.

Cautiously they entered through the hole in the door. It was smashed into it, not accidentally broken through as in their dream. After knowing it could not be unlocked Adam had clearly not hesitated. The secret mechanism had been activated, too, and they were greeted by a well-illuminated room. Everything looked just like they remembered it, to every detail. The paintings on the walls and the colours were the same, and in the back stood the small, mysterious chest they had been searching for.

It had not been touched but as they took a closer look at it they all looked suspiciously at Cecil. The hunter stood anxiously one step behind them, eyeing each of their actions. From the expression on his face he was waiting for them to open it so he could take whatever was in there.

Mel smiled evilly as she saw Cecil's mischievous grin and said cheerfully: "Sorry, but we don't take any chances." With these words she turned around, her eyes glowing blue, and Cecil scarcely had enough time to look puzzled before he noticed the ice encasing his legs and tying him to the floor.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Frantically he tried to free himself, but to no avail. As long as she did not want him to, he would not get out. Satisfied she told him: "It's only for your best! Don't worry."

He growled at her and pierced her with his glances, but they only turned their backs on him. It was better not to tempt him to do something extremely stupid.

The amulet fitted perfectly into the lock and started glowing at once. Involuntarily Seth winced and prepared himself, but the pain failed to come. The chest absorbed the amulet's energy. Happily he seized the lock and turned it around. A gentle, short click and the lid popped open.

However, their find was disappointing. They had not expected a lot, after all the chest was quite small, but Seth reached inside and pulled out only a handful brownish sheets covered in neat, tiny sigils.

Rapidly and while halting their breaths he skipped through the pages. All of them were written in a language he could not understand, but with a beautiful handwriting. On the bottom of the last page was a signature of some kind and the seal of the Sigil Dancers with Yan in the middle. Exactly like the one on the amulet.

After a quick thought he handed the papers to Mel, but not without scanning Cecil's greedy expression. To the hunter these papers meant a lot more than to them yet. "Can you read this, Mel?"

She nodded absently. The writing had caught her full attention. "Yes, it's the same dialect as in the monastery. I'll read it out." After another moment of hesitation she remarked in Cecil's direction: "Don't even dream about ever getting your hands on these!"

"_Welcome to the cave of wisdom, my friend, for if the amulet has guided you here you are a friend. A friend and an ally in our struggle against injustice. But you have not reached the end of your journey yet._

"_The Al-Jen-Ama cannot guide you any further, the spirit inside needs to rest. I will lead the way instead – through my words and your pure heart, dear friend. Your final destination is the Jen-Ama citadel, the place where our kind was always free and will always be. The safe place that must stay hidden from our enemies at all cost._

"_By writing the map I put all my trust in you, the one to hold my amulet and the one that has been chosen. We will never know each other, as I will be gone when this is read. For the greater good it does not matter, because these information will lead you to what's left of our guild._

"_Remember my words before you set out to the citadel: Only the pure-hearted may enter our secret place. If you do your darkest sides will be revealed, and one who seeks devastation will be punished. The amulet is your key to the gate, but it does not open the portal to the hearts of my people. In case evil intentions lurk inside of you: Turn around, or you will never leave again. There are people to see through you, yet you will not see them. __However, if you are the friend we long for: Be bright and do not fear. Hearken to my words but do not bother, you will be welcome as one of our long lost children._

"_My influence on who is to discover this place is limited, therefore I have to take one precaution. The location of the place you're seeking is painted on the walls, with one detail that will only reveal itself to one we can trust. One who is not in league with the wizards. One who does not wish us ill._

"_Touch the wall with the painted box and let your thoughts just fly away. Feel the energy and follow it. The one that I hope you are will find the solution and understand my words. This is my last gift I can give to this world. My heart will stay here with the memories of peaceful days, of beauty, of what I wanted so desperately to regain. I may have failed, and so has my whole generation. These words are the last my hand will ever write and every sigil makes my heart bleed a little more._

"_It's up to you and those who follow after us to make things right which we made wrong, and to leave the pit again which we have been thrown into. I believe in your strength and courage. Your first task has been completed well._

"_May wisdom always guide you safely and let it be the connection it ceased to be when I most needed it._

_"Farewell, my friend, whoever you are. You have my blessing and so have the ones who are with you. The circle awaits, your time has come now. Make good use of it._

_"Marilia, Keeper of Wisdom"_

"The Jen-Ama citadel? So it does exist!", Cecil mumbled to himself. The existence of a place like this, where they could find the remaining Sigil Dancers, was an important step towards the solution of these old riddles. At the citadel they would likely find the answers which they needed desperately.

Thoughtfully Seth walked over to the described painting and wanted to place his left hand on it: "It said this would show us the map. Let's try!"

Just then he noticed the dust. The cave was covered with it to the last inch, but from this part of the wall it had been brushed off. Sceptically he scratched his head. "Someone has already been here."

"Adam was, but he did not have the amulet", Erik said and wondered: "How did he know about this spot then?"

"He must have been told by someone. That means he did not tell us the full truth." While pacing through the room his eyes never left the painting. They had a mission and needed to find that citadel, despite the warning directed to allies of the wizards. But first they had to look for Adam. "He can't be far. If this map works we'll seek out these Sigil Dancers together. I'm afraid he's hard to find if he does not want to be found." He breathed deeply and made his decision. "We'll need your help with that, Cecil. What about a temporary truce? We're on the same side after all."

"I'm in. As long as it goes against those creatures you can count on me. Now would you mind to release me?"


	13. Cold Blood's Desires

The last chapter before the first encounter with the old enemy! Hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: **I don't own Di-Gata Defenders** and I'm getting tired of repeating it

* * *

_**Chapter 12 – Cold Blood's Desires**_

The letter of the Keeper was safely put away when they finally released Cecil and followed his lead. He might truly be working together with them now, but too much trust could be a big mistake and he still yearned for the papers. Besides they would have just distracted him.

According to Cecil the trail was not more than two days old and he found several faint footprints on the ground. Unfortunately they were not clearly visible because of the dryness and the fact that there was only a thin layer of soil above the solid bedrock on which prints could not be seen.

The discovery puzzled them. Adam should have used his stormer, so he could not have left traces like that on the ground. However someone had. And the tracks were leading in the right direction.

Against all their expectations the map had worked. As soon as Seth had placed his hand on the wall, an orange dot had appeared on the huge map of RaDos that was painted to the back wall. The place they were looking for lay somewhere beyond the edge of the Binn-Yati Mountains to the South-East, an area of Nega-La which most maps of the realm did not even show anymore as it was almost completely deserted.

So they retraced their own steps down the path until they came upon the first crossroads. From here on their way went straight south, the footprints followed this road exactly and the map had also led them there.

Cecil told them that it was quite difficult to track down a stormer, but the machines seemed to leave a trail of blown away dust, so that the hot weather came in handy. In contrast to Infinor the province had obviously not seen any rain at all in the last few days.

Suddenly the tracks disappeared and Cecil, who had bent down to inspect the ground, stopped. He knelt down and carefully brushed the soil away before he told them: "Here's where they stopped. The stormer's marks are also gone. It must have been turned out."

He started to pace around and hesitated in front of the bushes at the side of the road: "I can't say for certain it's your friend, but whoever we're following has made a turn in this direction. Someone squeezed himself through there."

They all demounted and travelled at a slower pace in order not to miss a hint and because the circumstances were much worse. Soon they found themselves in a forest almost as thick as the ones before. Erik checked the location on the map: "That is definitely not cosy. We're in the middle of nowhere. Where did those guys go?"

"Down there." Cecil bent over the edge of a log and looked down into a small valley. If he kept leaning forward like that he would eventually topple over, but Seth presumed the hunter knew what he was doing. To him the whole affair made less and less sense, and now that he looked down into the valley he found himself even more confused. The sight was pretty, and beneath the trees one could make out the roof of a building. There they had to find answers.

"Let's go. The sooner we get there the faster we're gone again. Cecil, you make sure that you don't lose the trail."

Downhill they could go much faster and reached the building directly. Watchfully they approached and spied through the bushes. It was not as huge as it had seemed from above, but it had solid walls and a big white gate that was guarded by two soldiers.

Mel frowned: "That's a monastery." She squinted at the guards but could not see any insignia and it was not mentioned on their map, either. At first Seth thought they might have reached the citadel, but Erik burst that bubble of his instantly. They still had a good way to go.

"We need a distraction", Seth announced and earned a confused look from Rion: "We can't just break in there! What about simply asking? We don't even know if Adam's in there."

Seth shook his head: "We're not breaking in. I want to be careful. These guards could belong to the Sigil Dancers for all we know. They won't welcome us with open arms."

"He's right, you have to be care…"

"No one asked you!", Rion snapped. Cecil sighed. For him they had, by accepting his help, also accepted his advice and his opinion. It was better he learned right from the start that he would never be one of them and that decisions were made without him.

With a grin Rion suggested: "They won't be that alarmed if not all of us show up at once. And if they belong to the Sigil Dancers they mainly turn against wizards and defenders. You might think about covering the Nova-henge, Seth, and Mel mustn't say the wrong things. Let me go ahead and talk to those guys. If a fight breaks loose you three will still have the element of surprise. If everything's alright I'll tell you."

"I don't know, Rion, it's a little risky", Seth mentioned doubtfully, but Rion ignored his objections. "Just because it's not you who takes the risk for once you don't need to get worked up about it. I can do that. Mini-Arvengus, arise!"

He tenderly stroked Arvengus' back and untroubled they left their hiding place. Rion sent his guardian ahead. Although they did not seem too eager about their task, the guards noticed the small lion in a matter of seconds and as expected the first thing they did was to reach for their stoned.

Arvengus stopped in front of them and looked up cutely. Evidently the guards did not know what to, because they were reluctant. Long enough for Rion to play his part.

"Oh, thank you, Sir, for finding my guardian! I've been looking for him everywhere!"

The other defenders struggled not to burst out laughing. Rion spoke in the most childish way they had ever heard him speak, and it worked. The guards lowered their hands and examined him intently. In the end one of them said amused. "You should be more careful with it, lad. What are you doing here anyway?"

Rion smiled stupidly: "My friends and I are on a camping trip. We were just having a rest in the woods when he wandered off." He took out his guardian stone and Arvengus withdrew. A tad more seriously he asked: "What is this place here?"

"It's the last monastery before you reach the desert. We take in all sorts of exhausted travellers and prepare them for their way south. Do you need any help? You can stay here for a while!"

"When you ask so nicely, sure, thank you. I'll just go and tell my friends!" The guards' looks followed him to the bushes, but they were not at all alarmed. Rion had done his best to convince them of his harmlessness.

Meanwhile Seth and Mel had successfully searched for some jackets to hide their clothes and for the first time Seth was annoyed about the fact that almost all his clothes bore the Nova-henge on them. One day he really should think that over. He was proud of his position, however in a situation like that this sort of pride could cause problems. But when they were finally prepared, they returned to the guards together with Rion.

"It's always nice to have visitors", explained the guard who had also addressed Rion, "come in with me, I will tell the priestess about your arrival and she will attend to you. Only follow me."

They were led inside the building and down a bright hall to a meeting room. The guard asked them to sit down and went to fetch the priestess. Tentatively they looked around. The walls were bare, their surroundings showed a typical monastic lifestyle and there was no hint to the Sigil Dancers, the walls were entirely free of sigils. At least from what they saw so far these people were nice and trustworthy.

To underline the good impression everything made on them, they did not have to wait long. About two minutes after he had left, the guard returned in the company of a middle-aged woman in a long, dark dress. She smiled happily when she saw them and came to the table.

"Wonderful! It's been a while since we had real guests here. There are not a lot of travellers who get lost to this part of the realm. I am Priestess Idelle and I am happy to meet you. May I ask what brings you here?" She sat down facing them.

Just now did they become aware of the fact that they had not discussed the story they intended to tell. Therefore Seth took the initiative. "We come from Arboth, maybe you have heard that a big celebration took place there. Because of this we have a whole week of free time and we decided to spent it camping in the Binn-Yati Mountains."

Priestess Idelle raised an eyebrow, but she did not complain about the vague explanation. Yet she continued to ask questions: "We're on the southernmost edge of the mountains and it's a long way to Arboth. You have come unusually far for a camping trip."

There was no denying and Seth tried to kill two birds with one stroke. The priestess was too smart to fall for some fantastic lies and he did not want to lie anyway. So he could just tell the truth. To conceal a part of that truth at the same time was not a crime: "We did not plan to travel that far in the first place, but unfortunately we got separated. Now we are searching for our friend and we guess he has been journeying south. That's how we come to be here."

She truly was not fooled easily and with a swift movement she brushed back a streak of black hair before she spoke anew: "Your eyes are honest, but also secretive. That's not the whole story you're telling me. Let's play with open cards: My friends have told me that you come from the secret cave in the mountains, and we know that you have brought some things from there. Who are you in truth? You are too smart and too skilled to be ordinary youths."

"Okay, let's hope you're not going to lock us up for who we are, Priestess Idelle. We are the Di-Gata Defenders and we're on a mission to find out more about the so-called Sigil Dancers."

"The real Di-Gata Defenders? Oh my, I'm honoured by your visit. Do not worry, we are not your enemies. On the contrary, we are glad if somebody finally takes the problem with the Sigil Dancers serious. It has been ignored for way too long. Though that revelation might mean he has told the truth all along."

Idelle blushed slightly and looked at them from under her black eyelashes with her light, grass-coloured eyes. She was young for a priestess, she could not be much older than thirty-five. Her long, deep-black hair shimmering dark-green like a raven's feathers, was tied to the top of her head with a silver Infinis-hairpiece and only two long streaks framed her slender brown face. Her true nature was only portrayed by her eyes.

The shyness and kindness she showed them was nowhere in these strict eyes. Still she was friendly and charming.

"Excuse our curiosity, but what do you mean by these words? Do you know about the Sigil Dancers? And who is the someone you mentioned? Because as he said, we are looking for our companion", Mel carefully mentioned and watched her reaction closely.

The priestess smiled again, and again just with her mouth and not with her eyes. There were no visible emotions on her face when she responded: "I assume you have found your friend here. We conquered him when he was exploring the Sigil Dancers cave and we thought he was an ally of them. He denied it, but who had not in his situation. Obviously he spoke the truth. Please, don't worry, he is well. His freedom might be a bit limited for the moment but apart from that he lacks nothing."

"Do we understand that right: You and your people know about the Sigil Dancers?", Seth followed it up.

Idelle's reaction confused them a little bit. She laughed aloud and put embarrassedly a hand in front of her mouth to hide her outburst. Before she could answer his question she had to calm down a bit and get her poise back.

Then she explained: "It is funny that you ask me this. You probably did not know about them when you started your mission, but you have reached an area of RaDos that does not close its eyes to the obvious. By the obvious I refer to the Sigil Dancers, creatures that have been described as lost, even extinct by some people. However not in this region. They roam the forests and the valleys, they are everywhere, but you never see them.

"We are the last barrier that keeps them from returning to the realm and until now we have not failed our task. We have fought bitter fights against them and all along we have done our best to keep them away from the cave. It's what they want to regain. The cave with its ancient knowledge. And the amulets. You might have one of them and it's essential that you never lose it to them. If you do this world might be doomed.

"I presume you have used the old map which shows the way to the citadel, right? Thanks to our experiences with the Sigil Dancers we were able to figure out how it works and they know that the location of the citadel is not a secret anymore. Our own location was chosen with the knowledge about this way, because it is set right in the middle between the cave and their headquarters. We are very careful if it comes to them, that's why we kidnapped your friend. I'm sorry about this, after such a long time on the verge of war we don't know who to trust any longer. I hope you can forgive me and my soldiers."

They all had listened up when she had told them the story and suddenly they were more excited about the riddle than they had been ever before. Priestess Idelle knew about the Sigil Dancers and she could help them find their base. She was not even unwilling to help them out, on the contrary, she seemed to base a lot of hopes on them.

After he had thought about her words Rion wanted to know: "If you know about the map to the citadel, does this mean that your soldiers are using it regularly? Because we have found evidence that someone used it, and we thought it was our friend."

She shook her head resolutely: "I can't image that your friend would know about it. He was not very talkative, at least not in the sense I had wished him to be, but he truly had no clue about the cave and the map. He knew about the amulet, but that was everything. My men sometimes check if the map still functions after they catch and intruder. That must have been what you saw. Really, do not blame your friend. You'll need every friend you have when you go to face the Sigil Dancers. You will do this, won't you?"

"Yes, and as soon as possible. Can you describe what they look like and what we have to prepare for?", Seth wanted to know. Now it was all or nothing. They were so close to find the proof for the existence of an ancient folk and they would be able to reveal the truth about the past and the amulet. If the Sigil Dancers were as dangerous as they seemed to be they had to stop them.

Priestess Idelle folded her hands and nodded. A cold fire was burning in her eyes when she told them to stay seated while she went to fetch the information she had. She would give them all knowledge she had about these beings and she promised them to do anything to help defeat their age-old enemy. Especially now that there was only such a short distance between them and their destination – or their destiny, as she put it.


	14. Face To Face

Puh, I finally made it. What gave me the stupid idea to spell Sigil Dancer in capital letters? I always spell it wrong and it takes ages to proofread that! - whacks herself for her stupidity -

But hey, here it is, chapter 13. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: **I don't own Di-Gata Defenders or the orginal characters**

* * *

_**Chapter 13 – Face To Face**_

"It's not easy to describe the Sigil Dancers, you scarcely see them in the open. They are fast and they know the forest better than anyone else. I guess they have been here before us, but you should not develop any scruples about fighting them. The moment you are confronted with them you will see yourselves. Pity for those vile, inhuman things will never arise."

The priestess stopped on her way through the room and looked out of the window. She was restless, and the more she told them the more tense her behaviour became. The mere thought of the Sigil Dancers seemed enough to make her jump. Effectively she was too proud and composed to show her feelings, nonetheless all her suppressed emotions shone through the mask of perfection.

When she did not make an attempt to continue, Mel asked: "What's so horrible about the Sigil Dancers? If they don't appear often they shouldn't be bothering you that much."

Idelle smiled weakly: "On the contrary, dear, I was a lot calmer if they showed themselves more often. You don't have to fear what you can see, but what you can't. That they are not seen doesn't necessarily mean they are not there. Instead they hover in the trees silently, ready to strike when it best suits them. We never know about the next attack and my people and I live in constant fear."

"That's all very sad and we'll do our best to change the situation, but actually you wanted to tell us what they look like", Seth carefully mentioned. It was nice of her to warn them, in his opinion she could spare them her overly dramatic tales however. They knew, what they were about to do was dangerous and soon enough they would make their own experiences. He had learnt to trust only what he or one of his fellow defenders could confirm.

The priestess hid her thoughts away and explained in detail: "They are approximately as tall as we are and just from the shape they could pass as human. Yet they carry a certain glow most of the time, their skin is of a purplish tone with an orange stripe across their eyes. Oh, and they seem a little narrow for their height, as if they all were too skinny. And their eyes… well, that's the creepiest thing about them. They don't really have those, their eyes are plain white."

Erik laughed a little hysterical. He had not been happy when he had heard that the Sigil Dancers were roaming the forest outside and that they still existed in the first place. Thus he was nervous now. "Sound like some nice fellows. I can't wait to meet them. Just what exactly did we get ourselves into here?"

"They're obviously quite different from us, but they don't strike me as the devastating monsters they're supposed to be. I want to see that with my own eyes", Seth suggested and stood up, ready to leave. He was not willing to believe every word the priestess said. "Have you ever been to the citadel?"

Idelle shook her head. "No, we dare not intrude on their territory."

"Fine, then we'll be the first to do so. Everyone ready?" He waited for the others to follow him and suddenly frowned. Something was different. Something that should not be the way it was. Intuitively he counted the others and knew what was bugging him. There were only five people. Five defenders to be exact. Now that Adam had been released that was alright, but he missed a certain assassin. Not that he enjoyed his company so much, but he wanted to have an eye on him.

No one could tell them where Cecil had gone. The others had not noticed his disappearance until now and it was as though the earth had opened up and just swallowed him. He was gone without a trace. When they asked someone the answer was usually a shrug, the soldiers did not even remember him and Idelle stated shyly that she had not seen him since their first meeting.

So they had to leave without him and as a result they were not very cheerful. Seth had never come to like him, let alone trust him, nevertheless he had expected that Cecil had finally understood the importance of the mission.

His greed to get his hands on the Sigil Dancers must have finally driven him more insane than he had already been, there was no other explanation why he would set off on his own without telling them. Because this was the dumbest thing anyone could do. Cecil might think he knew what he was up against, however neither of them could shake off the feeling that they still knew too little about their enemy. Not even Cecil should have been that stupid.

"Your hunter-friend's not the only strange one around here. I hope you don't plan to trust that priestess. I say she's not as friendly as she seems to be."

"What do you mean by that? Just because you hadn't the chance to taste her hospitality? That's not her fault!" Seth laughed at Adam's sullen face. Idelle had told them that they had thought he was in line with their enemies and was trying to get the chest, so they had locked him up. He could be glad they had not thrown him in the stronghold right away.

"I can't believe your so blind! All that shyness and lamenting is just show! You should have seen how confident she was while interrogating me. Not even you yell that much, Seth!" He crossed his arms and waited expectantly for his reaction.

Seth only raised an eyebrow and kept on laughed: "You attract yelling, that's what I'd say. It's hard to talk to you in any other way." He paused and sighed when he noticed how angry Adam got. "Alright, I'm not being serious, so don't take it that hard!"

"But _I_ am being serious, Seth! That woman isn't any less obsessed with those Sigil Dancers that your new friend. When I told her who I was and that I wasn't a spy for anyone she freaked! She just didn't want to believe me! Don't you tell me now you trust her!" He threw his hand in the air and glanced sourly at him from the side.

Once again it was Mel who prevented the upcoming argument by staying sensible: "Don't fight, please. The priestess somewhat seemed to suffer from a persecution complex, and we definitely mustn't trust her blindly. But after all she knows a lot more about the Sigil Dancers than we do. Cecil might also know something, yet he isn't here, so we're bound to rely on her words. Let's not regard them as the only truth, and let's not disregard them." She scanned their reaction and was obviously pleased that they were mature enough to stop arguing. Amused she added: "By the way, you both need some yelling to get certain things inside your heads!"

He stepped over a huge tree root that was sticking out from the ground and for the first time he turned his head in fact. Before he had simply been walking up front and shouting everything back. Calmer he explained: "It's not that I would've dismissed Adam's opinion entirely. I agree that the priestess is somewhat crazy. Think about it: The Sigil Dancers are roaming the whole forest like ghosts according to her. Technically it's impossible to sneak up on anyone unnoticed. We'd hear them."

With an almost inaudible rustling of the leaves four figures jumped down from the nearby trees, graceful like cats and apart from the cracking of a few twigs completely silent. Three of them stayed crouched for a moment, their shining white eyes wide and the orange stripe across their faces glowing softly.

They looked exactly the way Idelle had described them. Purple skin, pitch-black hair and long, fragile limbs. The way they knelt on the ground made them seem wild, most of them had their heads cocked to the side a little bit and eyed them curiously, but their expressions were serious as far as they could judge.

Meanwhile the last of them had stood up and had planted himself in front of Seth. He was a little shorter than him and so thin it looked as though his neck might snap if he made a wrong move, but his outward frailty did not make him any less menacing. With a hard, cracking accent he said: "You clearly don't know much about us. Otherwise you wouldn't have come here in the first place, stranger."

"We mean you no harm, we're only looking for answers."

The Sigil Dancer made a strange face and it took them a moment to realise he was rolling his eyes. Apparently this had not been the right approach. Finally he let out a sigh: "That's what they always say: We mean you no harm! We are your friends! What crap – you're intruders, and we've got strict rules concerning those. Eliminate them at once!"

The other Sigil Dancers reacted so fast they hardly had the time to cast their shield stones. And no second to late.

Their enemies were not armed with stones how they soon noticed and they had no other weapons, either, but they did not need them. An orange flashlight appeared out of nowhere and crashed against their shields, flinging them backwards and almost breaking their shields with a single hit.

"Okay, they asked for it. No one messes with the Defenders!" Seth took out his stones when the next attack smashed against his shield, making it waver dangerously. They truly had not been prepared for this kind of fight and the Sigil Dancers were merciless, but not flawless. Without stones they could only attack over a short distance. It was time they got some more space between them. "Pan…"

"Hold it, Seth! We mustn't fight them!", Rion shouted out of the blue and grabbed his arm. He stopped the cast and turned around stunned: "Are you crazy? They'll tear us to pieces!"

"Not if we surrender, after all we…" Rion was cut off when their shields went down under the next attack and one of the Sigil Dancers tackled Seth easily. He threw the attacker off roughly and shrieked as he cut his hand doing so.

His opponent was back to his feet in a matter of heartbeats while it took Seth himself a few seconds. But unexpectedly the fight stopped. None of them had done any severe damage to the attackers, however the one who had addressed him earlier had raised his hand and the others had obeyed immediately.

For a moment Seth wondered if they should use the opportunity to overwhelm them, but he decided against it. They had not come here to fight in the first place and if their opponents now wished a peaceful solution he was happy about it. To the others he whispered: "Stay low, something's changed."

After watching their reactions carefully the Sigil Dancer in charge came to him and picked up something from the ground. The container must have slipped out of Seth's pocket and opened a slit. It was barely glowing, but it was enough to attract attention.

The Sigil Dancer opened it and took the amulet out gently. Holding it by the metal string he regarded it for a while without speaking a word, an unreadable expression on his slender face. The amulet itself ceased to glow and dangled slowly in the air in front of his face.

Quietly Mel robbed to his side and whispered into his ear: "Do you remember? The letter said the amulet's our key to the citadel!"

"Silence!", the Sigil Dancer commanded and seized the amulet. "Where did you get this from? Only the leader answers!"

Seth nodded as an acknowledgement: "We discovered it in the monastery of Yan-Ama. It has led us here."

"The Al-Jen-Ama of Yan." He shook his head in disbelieve. "This changes the rules. You're intruders nonetheless, but I may not kill you that swiftly any longer. You will accompany us."

His superior behaviour irritated Seth beyond belief and a quick look at his friend showed that they felt the same way. Still none of them acted thoughtlessly. At the moment they had to admit their defeat. Erik meant quietly: "Guess it's time to surrender."

"Yeah. Don't resist." Seth was the first to extent his arms for the handcuffs and wondering he looked at the cut on the back of his left hand. A little blood was seeping from the wound, but he could not find where he had cut himself.

The Sigil Dancer noticed his confusion: "You really don't know a thing about us." He held the side of his hand up and the glowing became stronger. "Watch closely, strangers!"

With one fast move of his bare hand he cut a small branch in two pieces. "That's why we don't need stones. Now come on."


	15. Battle Training

Okay, I know I really am behind my schedule. Sorry about that, there's just so much I have to do for school and stuff at the moment. I'll do my best to keep the chapters coming.

By the way: It's half-time! And there's still a lot to discover - I'm just addicted to mystery, but I think you've already found that out ;-)

Disclaimer: **I don't own Di-Gata and the original characters**.

* * *

_**Chapter 14 – Battle Training**_

The mysterious citadel was indeed a strange place. Even with the map it would have been hard to find as it was located underground. They were dragged to a small clearing in the middle of the forest. A big rock was located in the middle, all nine sigils as well as the Sigil Dancer's arms skilfully carved on its surface.

To gain access was as easy as activating the map. The Sigil Dancer placed his glowing hand on the stone and a mechanism within moved the rock aside – to reveal a steep hidden staircase which was leading down into the dark. Wordlessly they were shoved down into the hole.

The steps were slippery, the air smelled strongly of earth and plants and as the Sigil Dancers' glow faded they were left in complete darkness. Gladly none of them was claustrophobic, however the silence was heavy, the only sounds were their mingling breaths and the rustling of cloth when they halted.

In the end the one in front pulled out an electrical lamp and lightened it before he turned around to face them. Rion gasped surprised, the others stared confused. Now that he was not glowing anymore the white eyes had changed and suddenly looked normal. Hard, but ordinary blue eyes with black pupils and the orange stripe was gone as well. Unfortunately he still looked quite hostile.

"You might be wondering now what's in store for you. Well, I'll put it this way: We'll soon know if you are friend or fiend, and if you're the latter we'll take care of everything."

* * *

The stairs led them down deeper and deeper beneath the surface until they ended on solid ground. The Sigil Dancer lightly walked ahead of them while his companions secured the back. Their tension had eased a little and surprisingly they did not treat them harshly in any way.

At last they even felt comfortable enough to ask questions: "To whom are you leading us? And what happened to the hunter?"

"Was he a friend of yours? He's taken care of. Awfully noisy fellow if you ask me, so much complaining! The Keeper will decide over his fate as he will over yours. Who are you by the way?" he pointed at the Di-Gata henge on Seth's shirt and whirled his lamp around bored. The more relaxed he became the more human he seemed.

Seth was not sure what to tell him. It could not be wise to tell the truth, after all the Sigil Dancers were said to abhor the wizards and all their allies and he did not want to risk to put them in a bad mood. Not as long as they were not regarded as enemies yet.

On the other hand he was astonished that none of them recognized this henge. Everybody in RaDos knew who the defenders were and what the Nova henge looked like. So he decided to tell part of the truth: "It's a personal thing, a memory of my late father. He used to bear this henge."

"Oh, I'm sorry for intruding on your private space like this. It wasn't my intention. Welcome to the citadel!" He hung the lamp on a hook at the side of the wall and let them gawk at the sight patiently.

The cave which opened all around them was gigantic. Through holes in the ground above their heads flooded daylight in and illuminated the whole cave, the same way it had worked back at the cave of wisdom. These people obviously had an affinity for underground residences. This was a whole town with simple, cube-shaped houses that were built on each other and could be reached by fragile ladders and ropes to walk on.

But one building truly stood out of the mass. It loomed above all others in the centre of the cave and resembled a fortress more than anything else. A pattern was carved on its walls which reminded them of the arms of the Sigil Dancers they had seen on the amulet, the windows were decorated with orange ribbons and altogether there was a lot of orange and brown. The only path leading to the fortress, or rather the citadel, was beautifully built out of green tiles.

"It's amazing! Do all Sigil Dancers live here? It's such a beautiful place!", Mel raved.

Their capturer smiled ruefully: "Maybe it is to your eyes. Most of us spend all their life here, perhaps you can imagine how dull it becomes. And we only see the surface on a raid or for training. Life here isn't as magnificent as it might seem. But you'll find out yourselves shortly."

They passed the gate to the fortress-like building and earned curious looks from the guards. A few words in an unknown language were exchanged, then they entered together. Mel was hardly able to draw her eyes away from the two Sigil Dancers. The guards looked very different from the hunters. They were equally thin, but taller and instead of purple skin theirs was white like death, almost transparent. Blue veins showed through it at the temples and their hair was of a chestnut colour with some red highlights. In addition their eyes were of such a usual brown she was nearly disappointed.

Finally she asked their capturer about it: "Why do these guards look so different from you? We were told all Sigil Dancers roughly look the same."

He smiled for the first time which made him seem a lot nicer. Circumspectly he explained: "That's no fault of yours. Most Sigil Dancers do look alike, there are two big roots concerning our skin colour. About half of us is white-skinned like the guards back there, the other half is as dark as the night sky. I was taught this is due to RaDos' sun. Some people react differently to it, kinda like your skin-tones. And the purple one which everyone knows… it's paint. Traditional colour of our raiding parties, consequently you'll never see anyone else outside."

She squinted at him and tried to imagine what he looked like without the paint, but somehow it just did not work.

Strangely they met no other Sigil Dancers on their way through the citadel, several empty corridors branched off from the main one and all doors were closed. So was the door which they finally stopped in front of.

Before they entered the Sigil Dancer addressed them one last time: "Some advice that will make the interrogation easier for all of us: Do not speak until you are asked, make sure only your leader speaks, the Keeper doesn't like mess, and do not underestimate him. It's a common mistake."

He did not ensure that they had understood him or that they had accepted his advice, instead he pushed the door open and led them into a big room. Like the defenders the people here seemed to have a very monastic lifestyle, except for the huge desk and a few bookshelves the room was empty. Behind the desk sat a middle-aged man, half-hidden by stacks of folders and other papers.

When they entered he tore his attention away from the file he was reading and watched them with an analysing expression and a tiny satisfied smile.

Thanks to their capturer's explanation Mel was not confused by his appearance as he seemed to belong to the other half of the Sigil Dancers. He had the same dark, watchful eyes as the guards, but his skin was almost black and his hair was hazel-coloured and became already grey around the temples.

Evidently he had been waiting for them, because five chairs stood in front of the desk and with a swift gesture of his thin hand he commanded them to sit down. Nobody had even the idea to resist. Obediently they sat down and faced him.

"I have been expecting you, my subordinates already told me about your intrusion. I hope you aren't as stubborn as the wizard-spy we caught a little earlier. We've tried to convince him to cooperate, but he insisted on his view. A shame, because I don't enjoy throwing people into cells." He paused and turned to the raiding party which was waiting silently at the door: "Leon, you and your companions are dismissed. You are expected in the training hall as soon as possible."

The Sigil Dancer that had filled them in on the way bowed: "Thank you, master. I will head there immediately." Then they all disappeared out of the door.

After it had closed and the echoes from outside had died away, the Keeper turned back to them, this time a lot more serious: "Let's play with open cards: Somehow you found the way to the Cave of Wisdom and to our citadel. You are the first to achieve this in more than a hundred years. It's not that we never expected someone to find us. The original nine Keepers intended just that when they embarked on their last mission. But what they surely did not plan was, that the ones finding their way here would be the Di-Gata Defenders."

Seth raised an eyebrow and sighed. He had wanted to keep their true identity a secret. Obviously the Keeper was not as unworldly as the rest of the Sigil Dancers. Shrugging he said: "It looks like you know a few things about us. Do we even have a chance to defend ourselves?"

The Keeper seemed to like his reaction because he smiled friendly and nodded: "Indeed you have. I know that the Defenders were originally set up as a force of the wizards against what they assumed to be threats to the realm. But I also know that now that all wizards are gone the Defenders act on their own – and that they have a conscience unlike that spy we caught. That's why I want to hear your story. I cannot believe that you knew much about us before you came here."

"Good joke, we did not even know something…oh, some_one_ like you existed. We found the monastery of Yan-Ama by coincidence, and there we discovered the amulet. The wizard spy you described was the first to tell us a few proper facts about it. We came here in order to find answers."

He nodded and scanned each of them with care. Mel had to summon all her self-restraint so that she did not flinch when his gaze touched her. This man believed that there were no wizards anymore. He might be tolerant towards the Defenders, but if he found out about her being the last wizard his open-mindedness would probably vanish in an instant. Just then did she notice something else. It had not been easy to see because it was half hidden by the coat he wore, however now that he had bent forward a little bit it was exposed to everyone's eyes: Around his neck he wore a golden necklace with an oval pendant. A pendant that bore the Sigil Dancer symbol, four Altas-Sum henges and in the middle an artistic Altas – another amulet.

"The amulet has activated and guided you here. That means it must be quite powerless now. I have to take it from you, it does not belong in the hands of non-Jen-Ama. But the amulets choose their masters carefully, even if they are human. You may stay at first, I only demand of you that you help us as long as you are here. I guess Leon told you a little about our people. Well, he had all right to do so. If you turn out to be enemies after all you will never get the chance to tell anyone in the outside world about us, and if you are friends we can trust you. Time will tell."

"Wai…", Adam wanted to say, that moment he remembered what they had been told and left the word to Seth, who felt the exact same way about this demand: "_What_ kind of help do you require?"

The Keeper's smile became cold: "Now that the wizards are gone it's time for us to claim our place in this world once more. We are preparing for the upcoming fight, and you will help us with our training. We cannot cast stones as you do, but you know a lot more about the above world than most of us. You will assist our teacher in the training hall. And there is no negotiation of this task. Either you do it or you will rot in a cell together with your wizard-devoted friend!"

They had to swallow every word that lay on their lips and with them their anger. To help the Sigil Dancers conquer the realm was to betray RaDos, yet they had no chance. If they wanted to prevent a new war they needed a plan, and this task would give them the chance to move freely among the Sigil Dancers. So they agreed remorsefully.

"Perfect. Keeper Thor at the training hall can take care of you. He's in charge of our battle training. The guards outside will lead you to him. But I'd like to talk to your leader a moment longer. The others may go. He will catch up with you soon. And don't try to escape. Around here are more of us than you see. We always have an eye on you."


	16. Isolation

I'm back! School's finally over and I my notebook's working again, too! Sorry it took me so long, my notebook had a nasty series of break-downs and it took a while to find the reason. So now the journey can continue - hopefully without any more interruptions like that. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: **I don't own Di-Gata Defenders and the characters,** just my OCs.

* * *

_**Chapter 15 – Isolation**_

They were shown around the citadel by a laconic man who answered all their questions with an annoyed grunt, so that they finally stopped asking them. He did not try to conceal his dissatisfaction about their presence at this hide-out, and they feared that most Sigil Dancers thought like that. Mel could not blame them for it. Even if they did not find out sooner or later who they were, they were still strangers to them. Dangerous strangers at that.

The training hall was located in the back of the citadel. It was one huge gym with a lot of training facilities they had never seen before in their life. And very likely Radosians like them were not able to use any of them.

Seth's absence bothered her a little. She would have felt better if they all had been together to face this new challenge, and Seth always knew what to do when problems arose. And when she spotted the Keeper who was training the young Sigil Dancers she knew that there would be more trouble than they already had. In her opinion their current situation was bad enough, that they should teach those people how to conquer RaDos only added to their misery.

Although the Keeper of Balance had done his best to appear nicely none of them had missed that he regarded them as his prisoners. Without his permission they were not allowed to do anything, let alone leave the citadel. But if they obeyed everything he said, they would support war and destruction, because the Sigil Dancers did not look as if they had scruples about the above world. They needed a proper plan as soon as possible, but without Seth and under the surveillance of the training Keeper planning was pointless.

Right at the moment the tall, white-haired Keeper was busy watching his ten students jump over a course of ropes and poles. Those were so thin it was nearly impossible to complete it fast, but the Sigil Dancers did it with a certain speed. One that was not enough for their trainer however. Angrily he shouted: "You're running like six-year-olds! What's wrong with you? That way you won't even come close to a battle!"

"Excuse me, Sir, Keeper Javin sends me.", their guide said when the Keeper had finished raging. A little puzzled he turned around and watched them carefully, before a happy grin appeared on his aged face: "Our guests if I'm not mistaken. Welcome at the training hall, come in, come in, there's no need to be so shy!"

Reluctantly they entered completely under the curious glances of the young Sigil Dancers. Most of them were a little younger than the defenders, but a few of them seemed to be about their own age. All of them were dressed in black uniforms and plain white eyes glared at them out of white or black faces. The Keeper himself was an elderly, grey-haired and dead-pale man with sympathetic green eyes and a wrinkled face. He was quite broad for a Sigil Dancer, but he welcomed them warm-heartedly, despite the fact that they were strangers.

"It's pretty long ago that we last had visitors from above, it's always fascinating to see humans. Not that we'd look so different from each other, still there's a lot we can learn if we just listen." He interrupted himself to shout a strict command to his students: "Did I tell you to have a break? Keep going, we don't have all day for this exercise!"

Then he faced them again, smiling: "Where was I? Oh yes, learning from one another. Let's make sure we get along well: You mustn't shy away from me, just speak your mind. I greatly appreciate if you'd tell me what you think about our training methods. They're all old-school, and maybe some of them are rather useless in today's world. We don't have a lot of good sources. If you want to address me you can call me Thor. It's actually Keeper Thor, but as you're not of us this title doesn't mean anything, so we can just drop it. Would you mind filling me in who you are?"

Mel, who was standing in front, nodded awkwardly and introduced them one by one. She was not sure if he would be able to remember all their names at once, nonetheless he was listening carefully and seemed to memorize their faces precisely. At least he did not seem as dangerous as the Keeper of Balance. Obviously he had a lot less power in the citadel and perhaps this would come in handy.

When she had finished he repeated their names quietly and made a wide gesture towards the training course: "I know that it's not made for humans, but I'd still liked to see how you do. May I ask you to have a try?"

They stared open-mouthed at the course which the students had now finished with more or less difficulties. If it had already been hard on them it would be much worse on the defenders. Erik was the first to speak: "We actually don't think that we're made for something like this. It looks a little… insecure? Maybe we should better watch from the side…"

"No no no, it isn't that difficult. It looks a lot worse than it is. Besides, you don't really have a choice, I think. In case I remember my fellow Keeper right he must have struck a deal with you – which includes supporting us." Surprisingly he did not express this as a menace, more in a matter-of-fact voice. One that did not allow contradictions. "But I'm not cruel. Who of you is good at stuff like that? You sure aren't equally bad at it!"

Though Mel felt a bit guilt-ridden about her feelings she could not deny how relieved she was. Just as happy as Rion and Erik as they pushed Adam up front before he had the chance to complain. Each of them was glad that they had been able to avoid this test of skill.

Adam looked at them, especially at Mel who uneasily looked away, sourly and resigned to his fate. She knew that their behaviour was not something they could be proud of, but everyone in their situation would have been glad to avoid the task. And Adam was definitely the one who could handle it the best.

The Keeper mustered him once again: "Looks like your friends either really trust in your skills or they're slier than they look. Don't worry, you can't do a lot worse than some of my students."

"That's not exactly a comforting thought", he mumbled, but stepped over to the course and inspected it with his hands thrust stubbornly in his pockets. He clearly was not comfortable with the Keeper's order. If they had been in a little better position he would have rebelled against him, but this way his hands were bound. Sighing he swung himself up on the first pole where he earnestly tried to stand straight without wobbling dangerously.

The Keeper was satisfied that he had followed his order and watched him balance carefully over the poles and ropes. The farther Adam managed to step without swaying too much, the more furrowed his eyebrows became. That a human did almost as good as his students did not lighten his mood very much, but maybe it would teach them some respect. After all they were playing their game with the Di-Gata Defenders. Best they showed him and everyone else right from the start who they were dealing with.

But Mel cringed inwardly when Adam stepped on one of the ropes which gave a little way underneath his weight and he lost his balance for a moment. Frantically he waved his arms to get it back, yet he was forced to jump back on one of the solid poles to avoid a fall. Mel let out a deep breath of relief. She was seriously worried but she did not want to show it on the outside. The Sigil Dancers might interpret it as a weakness, and her concern for the others was probably the biggest one she had.

Meanwhile Adam was standing safely on the pole again and eyed the rope in front of him thoughtfully. Hesitantly he put a foot onto it, but withdrew it when he noticed that he still could not keep his balance on there. Finally he crossed his arms in front of his chest and told the Keeper. "Humans can't walk over ropes like that, so I can't do it, either."

"And you don't even want to try?", Thor challenged him lightly.

_Please, don't fall for that lame challenge, you're smarter than that,_ Mel thought and anxiously watched how Adam truly considered the Keeper's words. He took another look at the rope, set his foot on it a third time and withdrew it again sternly. "You didn't even offer me anything. Recognition isn't worth breaking my ankle or whatever. To lure me into something that stupid you have to come up with more."

As if he had just turned down some kind of deal he climbed down from the pole and landed safely on the floor. Thor regarded him in acknowledgement: "For a human that wasn't too bad. What do you think about the exercise?"

"It's stupid and I don't see what it's good for? Do you want to fight or dance ballet? It might be useful for the latter!"

Even though Thor had previously told them to speak their minds his shocked reaction showed that he had not expected Adam to be so honest about his opinion. Mel bit down on her teeth while waiting for Thor's outburst, but to everyone's surprise he laughed loudly: "You really don't hold back with your opinion. I like that. Though you better be careful about the others. Not a lot of us tolerate guests with such a big mouth!"

In the back one of Thor's students was giggling at the scene and annoyed he looked over his shoulder and shouted: "Stop that! Ever heard about discipline? I think you just volunteered for being the next! Get on with it!"

The shy dark-skinned girl shrank back and hurried to the beginning of the course. For the students their was no disobedience or criticizing their master. They did what they were told. Finally Rion wanted to know: "Well, I guess you're not professional dancers, so what _is_ this thing supposed to be good for? It doesn't make a lot of sense to us!"

"It is used to train the young Sigil Dancers in activating their fighting skills. As you have surely seen the glow around us fades when we stop concentrating. This is the easiest way to make them concentrate."

Mel watched the girl make her way wobbly over the course. Her eyes had turned white, but there was not even a hint of the distinct glow they had seen in the raiding party. And the rest of them did not look much more skilled than her. So she asked interested: "We were told you are preparing for battle, but I somehow can't imagine that those students are all you've got. I mean, sorry to say it, but they're not very good yet."

Thor followed her gaze and smiled again: "Don't be so diplomatic. Their skills are so poor they could not even fight children properly and we all know that. Still, we don't want to give up on them. The real fight training is in the other hall. I will show you tomorrow, now isn't the right time. My… colleague… is somewhat peculiar."

They did not inquire further into it. The Keeper seemed to be a very cheerful person normally, and there was no need to appear anymore nosy than necessary. Soon they would find out what the real battle training was like, latest the following day.

As though they had never strayed from the topic Thor continued: "I also teach these students some fight moves and strategy. That's what I need you mostly for. You will be the ones to explain to them what RaDos looks like and how to behave so that they don't screw up in the field. It's not much, but it's the least you can do to help us. That's why I'd appreciate if you'd take part in our exercises. There are some attacks which do not differ that much from your stone casting, and you will tell me how to improve the training methods!"

They sighed, however they did whatever he asked them to. Nevertheless their tasks did not make sense to them. They could not really help the Sigil Dancers improve their training because they scarcely knew them and they did not want to do it, either. The Keepers had to know about this, otherwise they would have trusted them and the Keeper of Balance had not threatened them to do it in the first place.

At first sight this citadel was a beautiful place and this class just a group of students practicing for their future goals. However all of them could feel that there was something else, something lurking beneath the perfect surface. Something grave. Judging by the respect the students had for their teacher there was also more to Thor than his joyful exterior showed. Perhaps a harder, less kind person. It was time to exchange impressions and ideas.

Yet Seth still had not rejoined them for some reason and in front of the Keeper and his students they could not risk making plans, even if they still sounded innocent. Impatiently they waited for the lesson to be over.

When they eventually reached this point and Thor dismissed them after explaining the way to their rooms, they sneaked out of the training hall quickly and the strain, that had built up over the last hours, fell off.

"The stuff they make us do here is ridiculous! They can't seriously think that they even had a chance to take on RaDos with fighters like that!", Rion complained brashly and kicked the wall. "This is just some kind of sadistic punishment!"

Mel shook her head: "Don't draw conclusions so fast. You have seen that Leon-guy, that captured us, fight. If there are more fighters like him and his companions the Sigil Dancers pose a threat to the realm. I only don't see our role in this game yet and as long as we are completely isolated from the rest of the world we have to be careful."

"You are supposed to recover the chest of Dako and the weapons within." The shy girl the Keeper had been yelling at stood frightened in the corridor. Her posture was a bit crouched so that she was able to fly the moment they showed hostile intentions. She clutched something tightly in her fragile hands and regarded them with big eyes under her dark eyelashes.

Compassionately Mel walked over to her: "How do you know that?"

"Everyone knows, except you", she whispered cautiously. "The Keeper is probably telling your friend right now. I can help you with information and show you around if you like - I know a way outside."

"But won't you get in trouble for helping us? This might be dangerous for you!", Rion mentioned.

The girl was undisturbed: "Of course it's dangerous, but I want to strike a deal!" She looked at them with her big brown eyes: "I help you, and you help me in return."

"Help? How? We can't teach you that stuff your teacher asks of you!"

"Not with that. With this, yet the teacher mustn't know about it. I'm not that good at it – you are." She opened her hands and showed them what she had brought. On the inside of her palms lay two dark-grey booster stones engraved with Dako and Ogama. "Will you show me?"


	17. Lies Revealed

The defenders are about to meet someone we all really missed - okay, that was a joke. But hey, you'll see yourselves! Hope you can keep up with the characters, it's a little messy at the moment. Nonetheless: Have fun!

Disclaimer: **I don't own Di-Gata Defenders**

* * *

_**Chapter 16 – Lies Revealed**_

„Okay, so this chest of Dako is something like the chest we found back at the cave, and inside of it there's something the Sigil Dancers desperately need if they want to take on the Radosians. But why do they need us to recover it?"

Rion sat cross-legged on the meadow and looked from Seth to the little Sigil Dancer girl. He enjoyed being outside in the sunlight again, even though it meant that they were breaking the Keeper's rules. After they were forced to stay all morning together with Thor in the training hall it was nice to have some time off.

Seth's story had confirmed the girl's assumption. During their one-to-one conversation the Keeper of Balance had told him about their true mission: Get the so-called chest of Dako and bring whatever was in there back to the citadel. The problem was that they had no idea what it actually contained.

After thinking a moment Seth answered: "Well, I guess we can believe the Keeper if it comes to the reasons why we have to go: The chest is to be found in the middle of North-Infinor, which means it's quite a way to travel without stormers or some other transportation device. At that, there are people everywhere and the Sigil Dancers have no idea how to cope with them apart from fighting. Yet they're not strong enough for fighting their way through. Not without the chest. That's why they want us to go. We won't raise any suspicions and we know how to handle trouble if there should be some. It sounds plausible."

The little girl that had shown them, as promised, the way outside, stopped fiddling with her stones for the first time since they had left the citadel and explained: "The Keeper expects the chest of Dako to hold the ancient weapons which where used against the Wizards in the great battle. They're said to be extremely powerful."

"How powerful exactly? And what is it with that ancient battle? The Sigil Dancers say the Wizards attacked them out of the blue, the monks told us that they were defending themselves because of the Sigil Dancers' jealousy. No one ever tells us anything specific about it!", Seth complained, but the girl only shrugged.

As they had seen this morning with their own eyes the little ones were only minor important adepts, the true fighters posed a serious threat to the realm as they had been fighting dangerously well during their training. Besides, Mel had counted twenty-five of them, not included the guards and the other adults, let alone the Keepers with the amulets.

Finally the girl said: "I don't know about the battle. That's the problem; except for the Keepers and a few selected confidents nobody knows about the old legends. And even then legends are not always true. But with the chest they will definitely have more power than they have now."

"Okay, let's see: How many of those amulets do they have? The one of Yan we found, the Keeper's Altas-amulet and the one of Dako we will get to open the other chest…"

"And Keeper Thor's amulet of Yin", she told them quietly.

Adam frowned: "If all the amulets are as strong as ours used to be, even those four are enough to do some serious damage to the realm. Not considering their army of raiding parties they're building up. Doesn't seem to be wise to fetch them any more weapons."

Seth nodded thoughtfully. He had considered bailing after the girl had shown them the way out, but this would not prevent the Sigil Dancers from attacking in the end. Their only chance was to stop the war from within, and therefore it was essential to work together with the Sigil Dancers. He took a look at the girl and announced: "I think we have trained enough for one day. Otherwise your stones will be drained completely. Thanks for your help, we'll find the way back on our own."

"If you say so. Thank you for the lesson! At last I'll be able to fight properly!" Happily she ran off back to the citadel. She had told them she trained with stones, although it was forbidden, because she was bad at handling her dancing-technique, and Seth had soon noticed that she was quite talented in casting and learned pretty fast. However her behaviour bothered him. She already talked as if she had nothing to do with the Sigil Dancers, always referring to "them", not "us". It was better to stay cautious. "Adam, follow her. I want to know where she's going. I can't really trust her."

"Sure thing, Seth. I'll tell you as soon as I know." With that he went after her.

"Back to the topic: We have to go and find that chest, better we do it than the Sigil Dancers. However there are conditions: Only three of us are allowed to go, they want to make sure we return. I know we haven't talked this through but Rion, I want you and Adam to stay back. You get along best with Thor, try to talk as much information out of him as you are able to. Mel shouldn't stay here longer than necessary, it's just a matter of time until they find out about her. And I'll need Erik to analyse whatever we will find. I hope you're all good with this solution."

"Oh, I'm fine with it. We'll have an eye on the Sigil Dancers while you're gone. Don't worry."

Unexpectedly Adam came already back and more surprisingly in a hurry. "There's something you might want to have a look at. Our little friend hasn't been totally honest concerning her reasons for training."

They followed him to the edge of a small clearing which was not visible from outside. There stood not only the little girl but also five other Sigil Dancers, all armed with Di-Gata stones. Counting in the girl, there were three little ones and two of the older students, one of them the boy Leon, who had captured them two days ago. The last one was an adult they recognized from this morning, but whom they had never talked to.

"Isn't that the assistant-trainer? It was kind of obvious that they don't like each other, but that she trains the students behind Thor's back is though", Erik remarked as they watched her explain something to the five students.

Mel curiously watched the first tries of the young Sigil Dancers: "Well, maybe this is her way to rebel against Thor. She doesn't seem to have the power to disobey openly, but they must really hate each other. After all Thor referred to her as _"the petty scarred witch"_. I think that goes beyond dislike."

"Actually I don't care why she's doing that. The thing is: She knows what she's doing, and if the Sigil Dancers learn how to cast they'll overcome their weakness. Until now they cannot fight over distances. She definitely can!", Seth declared concerned. "Let's listen in to find out more."

The students were practicing different casts and evidently each of them had his own stones. But quickly the girl's training with Seth showed its consequences. After only a few tries her stones were drained. The trainer had a look at her stones and then angrily at her.

Finally she proclaimed to everyone: "Listen! Obviously someone has been training in secret here. I don't know how much of you do this and I cannot prevent it. But I already asked you not to do it and now I'm asking you again. We are not reaching for perfection, on the contrary, I only want to enable you to defend yourselves. Don't lose our higher aims! I know what Thor tells you all the time, but this is not Jen-Ama-training, and this is not about the war. We are not preparing for battle, but for life."

She paused a second and let the words sink in. "You are here because you five did not fall for the Keepers' propaganda. I thought I had taught you to look beyond the ordinary Jen-Ama duties. If you ever want to be able to live in the world above you have to fit in – and this means you have to understand the way of the sigils."

"But, Mistress, you actually teach us how to fight, so why shouldn't we use it for the war? Just for defence?", Leon mentioned doubtfully. "Not everyone may support the coming war, but you will not stop it. Neither of us will."

"We certainly cannot stop the war, but there will be a time after, at least I hope there will be a realm left to live in. That is what I teach you for. The time when this struggle is over. And never forget: I do not teach you fighting, it's called stone-casting, which includes a lot more than just battle. As I already explained to you: the human sigils aren't that different from our world order. Both humans and Jen-Ama use the same energy, and the power is the same, no matter how you call it. But more importantly: By learning to use their sigils you learn to understand their ways of life, and understanding is what we all will need when this war is over – for good or bad."

The students had nothing to say and fell silent, while the trainer only smiled. "Now, let's get on with training, and don't forget, your stones don't have infinite energy. Be careful about that."

Silently the defenders retreated so that they were out of sight and could talk safely. Seth grinned happily: "It seems like we could find some true allies among these people. No wonder Thor hates his colleague – she's against the war, and so are others. If we're lucky there are more that think so than this six. Maybe we can convince them to join our side when we have a proper plan. The best thing is if you two keep your eyes on that assembly as well till we're back. They might turn out to be precious allies when the time comes."

* * *

Never had they felt so strange on a mission before, but after they had pretty much been imprisoned in the citadel it was a weird feeling to be fully equipped again. The Sigil Dancers had given them their stormers as well as their stones back so that they could defend themselves if necessary. Now they were speeding across the province of Infinor in the fresh wind and enjoying their regained freedom, even though it was only temporary. The Keeper had stated very clearly that if they did not return within a week or if they betrayed them otherwise he would make their friends pay dearly.

Nonetheless they were in a good mood that could not be spoiled easily. However it did not hold as long as they had wished. The moment they stopped to have a quick snack they noticed something was wrong.

Mel's former brightness vanished in an instant. A little upset she mumbled: "After all the precautions they made, there was absolutely no need to send someone after us."

"You're right", Seth told her, his good humour gone as well. So he shouted loud enough for everyone to hear: "Whoever you are, there's no need to hide, we know you are here. Better show yourself right now!"

Cautiously a figure stepped out from its hiding-place behind some bushes. "I never intended to hide myself. I only wanted to be careful."

"You? Do you really have the nerve to show up now?" Seth jumped to his feet and grabbed his collar. "You might regret that you didn't keep hiding, Cecil!"

Cecil raised his arms in defence: "Please, don't hit me! I can imagine what you think about me, but I can explain. I didn't ditch you by choice!"

Seth had his fist already up, but he hesitated. Cecil's old confidence was mostly gone, this rambling was not like him at all and his appearance was dishevelled and dirty. Right now he was not the insufferable assassin he used to be. Thus Seth let him go and promptly he landed on his butt. "Spit it out: What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, we thought you were locked up for good", Erik added and helped Cecil to his feet, who pulled an miserable face.

"That's exactly what happened to me. It took me a while until I found a way to escape. Even though the security system in the monastery wasn't very tight it gave me some trouble. It was as if someone was watching me all the time. For some odd reason they regarded me as a threat and you not."

"Wait a second: You were locked up in the monastery?", Mel asked baffled. The priestess had told them that he had disappeared, so they had assumed he had gone ahead. This revelation was unexpected.

However Cecil nodded and his well-known sly grin appeared on his face. The time in prison had not affected him that badly after all. "Yes, the monastery. But you probably don't know about that yet. You sure weren't told. That's why I wanted so desperately to catch up, because I think you're in major trouble. The thing is: We were all fooled by that priestess. They didn't fear the Sigil Dancers, they're working together with them. Perhaps they had no other choice as they cannot fight them, still it's disgusting. This was also the reason why they locked me up when nobody was watching. I never left the monastery, and later I was told that you left cursing me. Really, it wasn't my fault."

"Alright, alright, we've got it. Just go on. Why do you think we're in trouble."

"The priestess may act innocently, in truth she's a vile monster. Obviously she enjoyed making fun of me, that's why she told me everything she heard about you, which includes your mission to find the chest of Dako. You better get rid of this amulet as fast as possible, so that they will never be able to use it again!" He was slowly getting hysterical and this worried them. Of course he was edgy after escaping from his enemies, but this was no reason to stop thinking clearly.

Consequently Seth seized his shoulders and looked him deeply in the eyes: "Don't start babbling and come to the point. What's wrong with our mission?"

He breathed in deeply and explained a bit more calmly: "You're supposed to find the chest, but they did not tell you the true reasons why they chose you. It has nothing to do with blending in or travelling. It's all about the creature that's guarding the chest. According to the priestess they have already lost several of their men to the creature, but you are expandable, and if by a miracle you succeed they get what they wanted."

Seth felt his blood heating up the same way it had done when the Keeper had announced their so-called _duties _towards the Sigil Dancers. They had been aware that he was just using them, only the size of his wickedness astonished them. Maybe this was what Leon had meant when he had told them not to underestimate this man. Well, the Keeper had better not underestimated the Di-Gata Defenders.

With a new plan in mind he slapped Cecil's back friendly: "Thanks for telling us. I think you can be of some more help to us: I'd like you to visit the nearest monastery and get us a projector – it's time to ask Alnar for some information. Meanwhile we will teach that Keeper a lesson that will convince him not to mess with us again. We'll show them what the defenders can do and recover that chest, but not for him. We certainly can't let the others down, but I don't think the mighty Keeper will turn down a trade: The chest for our friends. And whatever is in there, it cannot be that hard to replace with something that looks alike – and has a lot less power."


	18. The Journal

Okay, it's seriously bugging me that I - of course - couldn't watch the season finale ;-( But hey, no use lamenting, I'll read the summary. It's just hard to stay focused on the fic while I'm watching completely different shows. Gotta work on myself.

New, long chapter this time, and though I have the feeling I'm not made to write action scenes I actually like this chap. Have fun!

You all know the Disclaimer by now, don't you?

* * *

**Chapter 17 – The Journal**

„You are indeed planning to take on this hideous monster? If you listen to some advice, then don't go there. Not even the Di-Gata Defenders stand a chance against this thing! Believe me, I've been living here for years!" The merchant was nervous, he sweated, wrung his hands and looked anxiously from one to the other.

Seth sighed. This was not the first person in Tarnov that reacted this way. On the contrary, everyone behaved like that as soon as they mentioned the cave and the beast inside. The Sigil Dancers had seriously tried to fool them.

To their surprise nobody knew about the chest. The people were aware that the creature had to be guarding something precious as it never left its lair unless it got hungry and stole a sheep or two. Some were speaking of a mythical artefact, others about huge treasures, but Mel assumed those stories had evolved over time. The defenders did not feel the urge to right them, because some truths better stayed hidden.

"Has anyone ever been near that cave and could tell us what it looks like? We have to go there, it's important, and if you help us we'll make sure to rid you of the monster forever. So, can you tell us anything useful?"

The man regarded him with big, frightened eyes. Just the mere thought of the creature scared these people half to death. According to them they did not suffer because of it, but it was the stuff their nightmares were made of. They felt pity for them.

In the end the man nodded reluctantly: "There have been some brave – or insane – ones who went there. But they never came back. Those who did told stories about a huge scorpion-like animal with wings and a poisonous tale."

"Wings…that makes sense", Seth thought aloud.

"Does it?" Erik was less convinced by the explanation.

He waved to follow him and said: "Let's go, we've got a monster to catch!" But the moment the merchant was out of hearing he explained seriously: "The wings might be the reason why the Sigil Dancers need us so desperately. According to the Keeper they have sent several fighters there but they never succeeded. I don't think that the ones they sent were weak fighters, so they must have been good at it and well capable to defend themselves. However they're had-to-hand fighters as we've seen – if they couldn't reach their enemy they had no chance."

"You know, I start to feel sort of sorry for those _chosen ones_. In that case they weren't much more than sacrifices, even if they considered it as an honour."

Erik scratched his head. "Okay, it's likely that it's flying, but honestly: That guy just told us nobody has truly seen or fought it and came back… then how do they know the tale's poisonous? Because if it's truly so I needed a sample to make sure we find an antidote…"

Seth laughed: "Don't worry, Erik, I doubt the whole description was true. I only believe the flying part, the rest has probably been made up to give the people something to believe in. With our stones the affair shouldn't be too much of a problem. The cave lies somewhere near the bridge underneath the edge of the rift. Let's pay that thing a visit!"

Seth spied down into the rift and saw the opening of the cave. A wooden ladder hung from the edge and ended right at the entrance. "What's with the ladder? I thought nobody ever goes here."

Mel also examined it curiously: "Must be a leftover of one of our predecessors. After all they had to get down there somehow. Is it safe?"

"Yeah. Excellent craftsmanship. This ladder won't rot in years… and it doesn't look very old. Hasn't hung here for too long. After you, Seth!"

He swung himself over the edge and on the ladder. The wood cracked dangerously underneath his feet. "And you're sure about this, Erik?" But the ladder supported their weight without any more strange noises.

The deeper they climbed down into the rift the chillier the air around them got. From the bottom of the rift, which was covered in darkness, one could hear the faint sound of flowing water. The river that ran through the rift was seemingly connected to the sea in the north. From time to time weird gurgling noises echoed through the rift and the river's spray was glittering inconsistently in the occasional rays of light which fought their way a little further down into the dark.

They reached the cave without any trouble and the first thing they noticed was the wetness of the ground. Although the river was still about a hundred metres down, the rock was slippery. Not the best conditions for a fight.

After they had all jumped from the ladder safely Erik produced some light to illuminate the cave in front of them. To their disappointment their surroundings looked quite ordinary. The walls were covered in green weed and the plants reacted immediately to the light and withered away as soon as the centre of the torch touched them. Feeling a bit guilty Erik directed the light towards the deeper parts of the cave.

In these areas the plants were gone, only bare rock existed and small stalactites hung from the ceiling. Quickly the narrow cave opened to a huge space that was impossible to overlook at once. Almost silently Seth whispered: "Make yourselves ready. It could be anywhere around here."

Their steps slowed down the farther they walked away from the entrance and Seth led them alongside the wall to ensure they could not be surrounded by whatever enemy was lurking in the dark of the cave. Hereby they would not get lost as well.

Considering how precious the chest was it had to be stored somewhere in the back so they slowly explored these parts of the cave. Every step was accompanied by clicking noises which sounded through the shade outside their light.

"Do you hear that? I've never known our boots could make a sound like that!" Mel tried to make out her feet next to the dark floor and almost bumped into the boys who had stopped dead in front of her. "What the…"

"Mel, these aren't our boots."

She looked up to where Erik's light pointed and automatically took a step back. About fifty metres away sat a creature that looked like a giant mantis. The huge, compound eyes shimmered in all colours of the rainbow and it had its head cocked to the side slightly. Its mouth was grinding gradually and producing the clicking noises they had heard. On its back lay its carefully folded, transparent wings.

"Why does this have to happen to me?", Erik groaned as he counted its long legs with the sharp claws on their insides. "I'd prefer the flying scorpion."

"No matter what it is, it doesn't look nice. Mel, can you take care of its wings? We have to prevent it from flying." Seth had raised his voice now that the creature had noticed them anyway. As if it understood what he had said it stood up and spread its wings., but it did not take off yet. Instead it slammed one of its claws against the wall and caused the whole cave to shake.

Mel's eyes narrowed: "You want to play, hm? Let's see how good you are without those wings of yours. Draykor, subzero!" The moment she appeared the mantis only had eyes for the little dragon. First it tried to catch her with its foreleg, yet Draykor easily evaded, so that it made attempts to lift itself from the ground. This was what Mel had been waiting for. "Draykor, target the wings! Freezing Avatar of Yan!"

Upon the command Draykor turned into an ice spirit and left a trail of glittering ice in the air while she froze the mantis' wings solid. The creature let out one surprised and deafening shriek as it crashed down on the floor again.

"Time to wrap this up. Pandemonium!" Seth ducked away when the claws reached for him and threw his stones. The solid wires wrapped around the mantis' legs and made it fall. Part of the ice cocoon shattered when it landed on its side, but it could barely move. Its legs were twitching as it tried hard to break free with all its strength.

Erik raised his gauntlet and hesitated: "We can't just destroy it, can we? I mean, it's some kind of animal…"

"Down!" The mantis broke the wires and would have smashed Erik if Mel had not dragged him to the side. "I think we have no choice, and this thing definitely doesn't have its place in nature."

Seth clenched his teeth in concentration. Though the wires had snapped, Mel's ice was still intact and the creature was swaying on its feet. Its head tilted rapidly from one side to the other searching for them in the dust its last attack had whirled up. He chose to take the chance as long as it lasted. "Screaming Pinwheel!" Again he targeted its legs and brought it down the second time.

The others, who had gotten up from Mel's rescue act, did not hesitate this time. A huge snowstorm hurled the defenceless mantis across the cave into the next wall where it struggled to get to its feet.

"Not this time, bug!", Erik said to himself, pointed his gauntlet at the ceiling above the mantis and let his forge fire crash into the rock. An avalanche of rocks went down on the insect and buried it underneath it. Silence took over and they tensely waited for a sign of it, but nothing moved. Overjoyed Erik raised his fist: "We've done it! The bug-problems cleared!"

"Fine. Where's the chest now? I mean, we didn't come here to slay giant insects in the first place!" Seth started walking around and inspected every single rock nearby.

Meanwhile something else had caught Mel's attention - a big field of slimy eggs, and in the middle she could make out a tiny, cornered object which was also covered in green, sticky slime. "Seth, I think you can stop searching now. It's over here."

"Really?" Rather excited he returned to their spot, then he became aware of the disgusting nest. "That's gross. I hope the chest's worth it, otherwise those Sigil Dancers will be chewed out big time!"

"That's something you wanted to do anyway. Where's the amulet?" Mel looked expectantly at Seth and he handed her the amulet the Keeper had given them. Carefully she stepped to the chest, trying to avoid as much of the slime as possible and stuck the amulet into the lock. It started glowing dimly, but apart from that nothing happened.

Within a second Seth was by her side, one hand massaging his temples and his face pulled into a painful grimace: "What are you doing? That thing's back to giving me a head-ache, Why don't you turn it around?"

"Because I can't! It won't budge!" She threw her hands helplessly into the air. After another look at the lock, Seth took hold of the amulet and turned the key without experiencing any resistance. The lid popped open at once.

"Okay, that's strange." She searched inside and pulled out a thick folder, but no weapons at all. Erik laughed unamused: "Those guys really had an affinity for letters. What does it say?"

"It's some kind of journal from a former Keeper. Listen:

"This is not thought to be an excuse for what we have done, or an accusation of our dear leader, who only tried to do the best for the circle and whom we all might speak our prayers to one distant day. No, this is only a review of the happenings which have led to today's final - and probably fatal – battle.

_The others are worried, and I cannot tell them any longer to stay calm, not after the great sacrifices of last night. We will lose the fight, we have no chance, yet we will fight for our honour, and the memory of the three whom we miss so desperately._

_Everything started when the Mortagarians were defeated and retreated into the sea. This was the last time the Keepers and the Wizards worked side by side. They are not destroyed forever because we refused to take the last step. Our leader was our main strength and the one who made us equal o the Wizards. If we had lost him in order to use the nine amulets we would have never had a chance to stand up to them. We did not know that we brought our own doom with our pride._

_The Wizards blamed us for our egoism, but instead of explaining ourselves we demanded power. Power, they did not want to share. We have done horrible things because we were so in love with ourselves, but the Wizards were no better. They knew that they could outnumber us and that their magic equalled the powers of the Jen-Ama. They wanted RaDos for themselves, and they will get it._

_Maybe, if we had made this sacrifice, we would have been left alone, hidden in some corner of the realm to wait for our master's return. But as we did not we signed our own death sentence. The Wizards will destroy us, maybe for centuries, maybe for eternity._

_I still remember the time when the circle counted nine members. Now there are only six of us left, sitting on the plains and waiting for their end to come. Tonight will be remembered longer than the Keepers will be, but the Wizards will never admit to their wrongdoing. As the High Keeper said: "You only see your mistakes when it is too late. You only admit to them when you face your own destruction. Denial is a luxury." He was right, because we all see now the bad we have done. He said these words this doomed night, the moment all the pieces suddenly matched up. The night our darkest sides were finally revealed to all of us. War was the wrong way to go, and future generations should remember this. There is always another way to take if you try hard enough. We did miss it, and face the consequences now. We have to stand strong._

_However, it was not our intelligence that woke us, it was the loss of our dear friend. Marilia and Todd wanted to solve this argument in peace, but neither the High Keeper nor the High Priest wanted to listen. The rather fought, and Peace stepped between them, only to be destroyed._

_Now the sacred halls are sealed, the High Keeper unleashed his powers to secure our future and Oridan and our weapons are locked if forever. We could not send the others away, they are determined to follow us until the end. I feel sorry for them, because we will disappoint their hopes and their deaths are in vain._

_At least, Marilia was able to convince them that some of them have to hide to ensure the Jen-Ama will not die out. They left with the amulets to store them away safely and they will find refuge in the old citadel, where the Wizards won't find them. They will keep our kind alive even after we are gone._

_This afternoon we will go down in pride and honour. Not the pride which destroyed our circle, but the one of our hearts that will, although we are weak, make us equal to the Wizards, for they shall see our glory shine until the end._

_May our fate never repeat itself, may future Keepers never be too blind to see another way and may there be a time when the old hatred between humans and Jen-Ama can be erased._

_Joan, the Keeper of Chaos."_

Astonished by what they had just heard they exchanged glances. The idea of the Wizards and the Sigil Dancers fighting together against the Mortagarians bothered them seriously. Besides the journal indicated that none of the two parties had defended itself, on the contrary, they had both wanted the war. It was certainly time for Alnar and the Keeper to come up with some explanations and spill the beans about what exactly had happened at this final battle.

However, what bothered them a lot more was the wish for peace that was expressed in the journal. The Sigil Dancers back then had found out that the war had been wrong, but right now the current Keeper was about to break another, perhaps even more devastating one, loose.


	19. War Stories

Yeah, I'm really relieved after finding out what happened in the season finale… honestly, I was worried I might be writing a fanfic starring dead characters. I'm amazingly glad none of them kicked the bucket. Seriously, it wouldn't have changed anything concerning the story, but it would've been an awkward feeling to write about them.

Well, now I only gotta hope our crappy channel starts airing the second season one day so I can WATCH it. I'm getting a mite impatient, but I've got the fic after all.

Enough rambling, the next chappie's up - thanks for your patience - and some riddles are about to be solved, while the trouble for the defenders is only growing bigger… hope you like it, people!

Disclaimer (till the fic's done I'll probably dream 'bout this phrase): **I do not own Di-Gata Defenders or the original characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 18 – War Stories**_

"Let's sum it up: We've recovered the chest, but according to the journal within the weapons we were supposed to fetch are locked away in this so-called _secret halls_. Unfortunately, we have no idea where this cave might be. The only thing we've got to blackmail the Keeper is the journal itself, but I've got no clue if it's worth anything to them. Fact is, the one who wrote the journal was against the war."

Seth finished and took a deep breath. His mind was completely blank, no matter how hard he tried to figure the meaning of these few pieces of paper out, it was of no use. Adding to his desperation was the problem that he did not know how to handle the Keeper, either.

They were confronted with a piece of RaDos' history so secret not even Mel had ever read about it, they had nothing to trade if they wanted to get their friend out of the citadel safely and information were still rare. Their plan to stop the war was consequently inexistent. Instead their only hope relied on Cecil keeping his promise to meet up with them and on professor Alnar.

Worriedly Seth closed his hand around the lifestone inside his pocket. If Alnar could not help them out they would have to face the Keeper with almost all disadvantages possible.

While they were impatiently waiting for Cecil to show up at the fixed meeting point, Mel was leaving through the journal once again. "At least those weapons seem to be secured pretty tight. That might give us more time to come up with a plan than we thought. She tells that they are in that cave _forever_, so they must have used a really strong spell on the lock. A lock not even the Wizards were able to break."

"Question is: Why were they so keen on extincting the Sigil Dancers?", Seth added, "Of course, they were enemies, but that's a little rash, there was surely no need to start an all-out war. And the Sigil Dancers knew they were outnumbered, so why start anyways?"

"I guess it has to do with the link to the Mortagarians. The two parties were fighting them together, and afterwards they jumped at each other's throats. Something must have happened during the fight. Something grave. But the woman describes everything so veiled. It's hard to figure out what the facts were. She's just talking about a last step and using the amulets together."

"As far as I know that attack is only a myth. It would erase everyone that stands in its way, and maybe more", a familiar voice exclaimed.

They turned around and saw Cecil walking towards them, the ordered projector under his arm and a winning smile on his face. Nobody had heard him coming, but they had not really expected anything else from the hunter.

As Erik took the projector from him and started powering it up Seth wanted to know: "What do you know about that myth?"

"Not that much. I guess nobody truly does. It's said that there is a single spell that can activate all Al-Jen-Ama amulets at once, combining the sigil energy stored within. For the spell to work they all have to be fully charged, and only the High Keeper is able to perform this spell. We assume if it was possible to do this it could wipe out a good-sized part of the realm with ease. You've seen one amulet's power yourselves."

"But every time it activated it could only manipulate people. How could they cause so much damage?"

"An amulet's energy, if used, needs some kind of host. In our casts the stones are those hosts, the Sigil Dancers use people. This host merges with the power and is supposed to direct it. If an amulet can't find a host the power succumbs back into the bedrock. Perhaps that's why they wanted the High Keeper to do it. He's probably more skilled than the others", Cecil answered and shrugged.

It was clear that he was only guessing himself, legends like that could never be completely trusted and at the moment it was possible to find the true core to this myth, as usually every myth derived from something real.

Mel considered these worlds while she watched the projector activate. Then it clicked: "That's it! Listen, guys. The journal says the Sigil Dancers refrained from using the amulets because they were afraid of losing their leader. Just try to imagine the amount of energy and what it would do to someone directing it. It is simply to much energy for a single person to handle."

"And we all know how that ends", Erik whispered with a pained look to the lifestone. Seth and Mel nodded silently and sadly. They had all seen what too much sigil energy did to a person's body – it demanded sacrifice.

Even Cecil, not knowing why they had suddenly become so silent, did not disturb their thoughts. As insensitive as he was, he knew it was not the right time to say anything.

Finally Seth placed the lifestone into the projector. "Let's see what Alnar has to say. We haven't asked him anything for quite a while."

The image above the projector flickered for a second until Alnar's form stabilized. Their old mentor looked a little surprised when he saw them, but he was smiling heartily. "It's good to see you, my children. We haven't spoken to each other since the end of the Ethos war." He paused to examine their worried faces and his gaze got stuck on Cecil. "I see, you have met one of the Gatashin hunters. This can only mean that there is trouble ahead."

"Well, it's more like we're already waist-deep in, professor", Seth confessed, "That's why we've decide on asking for your advice… and a short lesson in history. We better come to the point straight away: What's up with the war between Wizards and Sigil Dancers ages ago?"

Alnar's reaction came as a complete surprise. His eyes widened and he stiffened visibly. They had not even been sure if his hologram form was able to display such a reaction. But his voice stayed calm: "So the Sigil Dancers have something to do with your problems. This is bad. The Wizards fought them so that they would never threaten the realm and it's people again, as they did back then. There should not be any remnants of them left to cause trouble, that was the greater aim of the fight."

Taken aback by this explanation the defenders looked at each other while Cecil was totally content. This was the story he had been taught all along, however the journal indicated something else, something less one-sided. What shocked them even more though, was the fact that Alnar did not even attempt to tell them the whole story, as if he wanted to evade the questions at all.

Therefore Mel carefully mentioned: "We already know this version of the story, the Sigil Dancers attacking the humans, but we came to doubt that it is the whole truth. You must understand, professor, we have met the Sigil Dancers, and we found clues that there was something much more complicated going on. This journal here explains it." She held up the pages and explained everything they had found out yet to a silent Alnar.

But the more she told, the more strange his behaviour became, so that when she had finished his response was unusually evasive ad harsh.

"I see, you have been confronted with the Sigil Dancers and their evil spells. You have not been trained to handle them, therefore it is not your fault that you fell for their tricks. The journal is only the peak of their effort to ruin the reputation of the Wizards and all humans connected to them. This way they can conceal their evil intentions to future generations. The war back then was devastating, it would be foolish to deny it, but it was necessary. To fight the Mortagarians was a mistake you yourself finally righted. The Sigil Dancers on the other hand had to be stopped. They had also been targeting the Mortagarians, but the Wizards did not found out until they laid siege on them as well. The finals battle was inevitable, the circle had to be stopped, and the last thing those Keepers would suffer from is a bad conscience. Pure malice is running through their veins, unfortunately they are smart. I would not be surprised if they already had their agents among the Radosians. Be careful, and do not let them lay their hands on these ancient weapons under any circumstances."

"We were not planning on letting them have those, but we need to know about that circle. If the journal is fake, it is pretty good, but to be able to fight them we have to know what exactly we're up against!", Seth said persistently.

Alnar sighed and nodded gracefully: "Alright, my students, I will tell you two things now: First about the Keepers. The circle is what leads all actions the Sigil Dancers take. At the time of battle it consisted of the nine most powerful Sigil Dancers – the so-called Keepers. Each of them bears one sigil and the matching amulet, that's why they were so dangerous. As they were in charge the war was their plan and their responsibility. The journal you found was written by the Keeper of Chaos, who is the core of their defensive system and one of the most bitter enemies the Wizards had to face. Another reason why it is unlikely that the journal is honest. The circle itself is led by the High Keeper. It is guessed this is the most powerful of them all. Back in the war he sacrificed himself to seal a cave shut in which the Sigil Dancers stored their secrets. Nobody was ever able to open it. But as long as it exists the Sigil Dancers pose a threat, that's why they had to be brought down.

Second about your mission. The Di-Gata Defenders have never been meant to deal with them, and the lack of knowledge already got you into trouble. That is why the Gatashin hunters will be in charge for this mission, you do not need to do anything. In brief: I want you to retreat from this mission instantly. You may assist Cecil and his hunters to free the other defenders, but after this you will focus on something else. Cecil has been trained to deal with them, he knows what's to do. So, listen to him, children, it's an order."

The hologram disappeared and left three defenders standing with their mouths open, unable to believe that their ears did not deceive them. Alnar had just told them to give up on the mission, and this was completely not the advice they had been asking for.

It was not the first time that they encountered something they had not been trained for, and they did not regard their momentary situation as a complete mess, either. In fact they thought they had handled the situation rather well given the circumstances and they were determined to finish what they had begun. Above all the others counted on them, and they would certainly not let them down.

"Looks like a change of plans", Cecil announced when they did not attempt to speak. He had crossed his arms and showed them a satisfied grin. Although they had formerly been working together he enjoyed his superiority. He would not hesitate to order them around if he got the chance. "Lucky for us the Gatashin monks already expected that your professor would tell you to lie low. As soon as they heard about the Sigil Dancers we started our preparations. Whenever they're going to strike, we will be ready. It won't be the first time we beat them."

Seth clenched his fists upon hearing those words in Cecil's arrogant tone. The hunter did not seem able to grasp what he was talking about. "You're saying the monks and their allies are preparing for the war? But that's exactly what we're trying to prevent! This war doesn't need to take place!"

"You've just heard your professor: You're not qualified to make a judgement here. I will take care of everything from here on, you are dismissed. I've got a new team to lead, so you are not needed any longer. We'll make sure those Sigil Dancers don't do any harm. Sorry if this shocks you, but it's the best way. Could I get the journal now?"

He held his hand out to Mel, who only tightened her grip around the sheets and glared at him with ice-cold eyes. She had been close to thinking that he was okay after all, but now that he felt strong again he showed his true colours once more. She despised him even more than in the beginning.

Instead of handing him anything Seth grabbed the front of his shirt with both hands and pulled him close. His eyes were burning in anger, yet his voice was totally composed, only dangerously quiet.

"Our duty is to protect the realm from whatever and whoever might harm it. This includes the Sigil Dancers, and this includes scum like you who endangers it for no reason. We are not backing away because you tell us to, and we are not bound to listen to professor Alnar's so-called advice. I think he is wrong and so are you. You are all only too proud to admit that our ancestors made mistakes back in the time of battle. There is nothing like a hereditary enemy, we can chose which path to go, and we will all be responsible if this war breaks out. A war that will hurt innocents. The defenders won't stand here and watch. We will stop this war, no matter who we have to take on, and anyway: as long as our friend are prisoners at the citadel we won't run! So you can decide: Keep pursuing this fight and we will oppose you just as we will oppose the Sigil Dancers if they don't turn their backs on the war. Or you gather your wits and we work side by side. Getting rid of us easily is an option you don't have!", Seth hissed and his words allowed no contradiction. So he was waiting for Cecil's answer.

The hunter was truly impressed by Seth's courage to turn against the monks, but he freed himself from his grip and responded coldly: "So be it, if you want to change sides. I can't take you on all alone, but next time we meet I will. In comparison to you I know my place, and it's on the human's side!"

"Erik, Mel, let's go. There's nothing to discuss anymore. Because we only do what's best for the realm. We're not fighting for anyone, Cecil, human or not, we're fighting for RaDos' sake."


	20. Past's Reunion

Yeesh, what a HUGE chapter! I was considering splitting it into two parts, but that would've been kinda stupid. So now there's a really long and really important chapter to make up for the long waiting time last week.

We've finally reached one of the story's major turing points, and the neyt chappie will come up with answers to a lot of questions! So stay tuned!

Disclaimer: **There can't be anyone left who doesn't know yet that I do not own Di-Gata, or is there?**

* * *

_**Chapter 19 – Past's Reunion**_

„Are you really sure it was wise to yell at him like that? We really could need some help from the monks!", Erik pointed out after the defenders had reached the meadows and the small wood which bordered on the citadel and which served as an above training ground. From here on they had to cover the rest of the way on foot, but it was not very far to the citadel anymore. During their short training sessions with the little girl they had seen enough of this region to find their way effortlessly.

Ever since the argument with Cecil Seth had a constant frown on his face and had not spoken a word on the way back. His occasional glances told everyone around to better stay on his good side and not tempt him to do anything stupid. They both understood his anger and disappointment, but it was not a good idea to let him walk into the Keeper's study until his mood had changed and his fury cooled off. Even though they might have to take his outburst, it would cause a lot less problems if they confronted him now.

Consequently the two were astonished when Seth did not steam at this question and said calmly, his voice emotionless and steady: "I have no idea if what we have done was wise, but I feel it was right. We certainly don't take the easy way right now, still I guess that what we are doing what has to be done and what no one except us will do."

"We're doing everything Alnar told us not to. This time we really jeopardize his mission, and that doesn't sound wise to me. But in truth, he was acting kind of weird", Erik went on and shook his head in confusion.

They had not been happy when they had found out more than a year ago that Alnar had not told them everything they needed to know about the spell of binding, but they had tolerated it. After all he had been teaching them to be independent and take responsibility for their own decisions. They just could not see the lesson in this order now. It was not like him to boss them around or to tell them to stay immobile. These words from a person they trusted had honestly hurt them. Another reason why they were determined to do as they thought was best. They felt betrayed by one of their greatest allies and best friends – by their own mentor.

After thinking about his reaction properly Mel assumed: "I can't believe that his aversion towards the Sigil Dancers derives from what he has been taught. It was too extreme for that. Such dislike can only develop if you are confronted with the matter. I think he has a certain experience with them somehow, and not a very pleasant one. That's why he's acting so strange."

"But he's no help to us as long as he doesn't tell us about it. We have to confront the Keeper all on our own. We'll get the others and go straight to him and demand answers. The journal isn't worth a lot, nonetheless it gives a few clues to where one can find their weapons. Hopefully that will be enough to blackmail him. And if we're lucky the others have found out some useful things, too."

* * *

"What do you mean: _You haven't been able to_? You had the whole day to make Thor talk! What have you been doing all that time?" The long awaited outburst had come at last, and against all odds it was not directed at Erik and Mel.

The way Seth had raised his voice and hit the wall of Rion's room with his fist, made them fear one of the citadel's guards would burst in any second because of the noise, but Seth did not care if he was heard or not. His anger had completely taken over.

Rion just sighed, scraped nervously with his foot over the floor and said: "We've tried, but we couldn't. It wasn't our fault."

"Wasn't it? Who's fault was it then?", Seth wanted to know sharply and spun around to look at Adam who was standing beside Rion's bed. "You said you could make him spill some information easily, and now you're telling us that you weren't able to! Either you screw up or you never tried hard enough!"

They looked at each other with annoyed and irritated expressions. Seth's accusations did not make them feel guilty in any way, but they were slowly getting angry. Mel already knew what was coming and she did not look forward to all that shouting.

"Did you even listen to what Rion said or did you turn your brain off? We neither screw it nor did we not try! On the contrary, he would've talked if we hadn't been forced to give up on our efforts. It was no mistake of ours!", Adam hissed sharply, though not as loudly as Seth – not yet.

"And may I ask by whom you were _forced_ to do so?", he kept on asking belligerently. Definitely he was not going to let his friends off the hook so easily and although they did not like the argument in itself, the others were also curious as to what specifically had held them back. Mel just had the opinion that there must have been a more peaceful way to talk this over.

To end Seth's restless pacing up and down the room Adam stepped in his way and stopped him, now genuinely angered by this last sarcastic remark: "Thor may be as dumb as we thought he was, and he loves to talk, but evidently no matter how much these people hate each other they still stick together when it comes to us. I bet you remember that co-trainer woman? The one Thor always describes as the scarred witch and the one you thought of as a possible ally? Well, she's the one who interfered as soon as she noticed what we're up to!"

"She's as sharp as Thor is stupid. While Keeper Thor did not suspect a thing she approached us the very evening we had started to manipulate him. She doesn't seem to like him, either; in fact they really have issues when it comes to the other one, but she wasn't planning on letting us discover their deeper secrets. Not without filling their leader in, that Keeper of Altas… I've forgotten his name", Rion explained in Adam's place.

"Javin, that was his name", Mel said reluctantly as not to interrupt the discussion, but barely anyone noticed her remark.

Doubtfully Seth looked from one to the other and back before he concentrated his temper on Adam in front of him again: "And that's why you simply gave up on the whole thing? Because she would tell the Keeper about it? How dim-witted are you? Do you really thing that man, as their leader, isn't aware of the fact that we're gathering as much information as possible? That threat shouldn't have held you back! I can't believe what kind of Yin-Yanners you've been!"

Their faces darkened visibly and Adam grit his teeth so that he did not lose control over himself. Nevertheless he was already close to shouting: "Perhaps if you weren't such a dako-brainer you'd listen to the whole story before insulting us! We never said it was about her telling the Keeper of our little game with Thor. That's not it at all! Do you want to know what she told us?"

He took a deep breath and continued, his voice scarcely above a whisper: "She said the next time she'd spot us trying to wriggle important details out of him she would take care that the Keeper got to know about our wizard friend, because he surely would enjoy having a one-on-one conversation with her. Do you expect us to blow Mel's cover to get some stupid information?"

The three stood there dumbfounded for a moment, then Mel whispered in shock: "How did she find out?"

"We have no clue yet. She wouldn't talk to us as we addressed her and above all she's creepy with those scars on her face", Rion reported tiredly. "But we can rule her out as an ally. She's against the war, but she'll never stand against her people. Looks like the Sigil Dancers stick together when it comes to this kind of thing."

"Darn it. Then we have no other choice as to face the Keeper right away. Thor isn't of any help to us, and they're training for a war the Gatashin monks are only too eager to take part in. We've got to stop them before it's too late", Seth decided and was already on his way out of the room when he met Mel's scolding gaze. Repentant he added: "By the way, sorry for yelling at you like this, guys."

"Nah, it's alright, let's forget about it. There are more important things to be done."

* * *

They headed for the Keeper's office with an uneasy feeling building up inside their stomachs. No matter how confident they tried to appear on the outside, deep within they were more insecure than they had ever been. Facing a monster like the Megalith or the Ethos was frightening, but they knew what to do: fight. This time it was not so easy. What awaited them was not a fight with stones, but one with words, and although they handled such situations a lot better than at the beginning, they were still not perfect at it. Unquestionably not good enough to take on someone skilled like the leader of the Sigil Dancers. Their chances to walk out of this office victorious were below zero. Despite their silence and proud walk they all knew this, and it made them feel edgy.

The first thing which surprised and disturbed them a little was that the guards in front of the door were gone. Since they had come to the citadel they had never seen this room unguarded. Thus they approached the door quite carefully and knocked after a short period of hesitation. There was no answer.

Just as Seth attempted to open the door a soft, well-known voice stopped him: "Keeper Javin is not here at the moment. He's outside having a conference and does not want to be disturbed." The little girl had folded her hands behind her back and looked at them with her usually shy, innocent eyes. They were still unsure what to think about her and if all the sweetness she portrayed was not merely a mask. But for now her knowledge about this place was extremely valuable for them, so that they decided to overlook their suspicion.

"He's outside? Fine, then we'll have to interrupt his conference. There are some really serious things we have to talk about. Thanks for telling us", Seth explained friendly and dragged the other with him.

The girl watched him amused: "I do not think that is a good idea. And how exactly do you plan to find him out there?"

Seth turned back to her, thinking. He smiled ruefully: "Maybe you could show us? It's really important."

"I don't doubt that you think what you do is important. It's not for me to judge. Follow me, I'll show you the way."

She led them along the same path which marked the way to the training ground, but after they had covered about three quarters of the way she abruptly turned left up a tiny hill that almost could not be called a hill. On top of it they could make out three persons standing around a huge projector-like thing. Only at second sight they could identify it as a large communication device.

"I won't accompany you closer. I don't want any trouble if you are caught." She turned around without another word and started towards the citadel, not looking back a single time. Mel noticed that she was in a hurry to get somewhere, seemingly she was afraid of what was going to happen.

Not wasting any more time thinking about her behaviour they neared the spot where the Keeper was holding his 'conference'. They circled the group a little so that they would not accidentally show up on the screen of the conference-partner and watched closely. The two Sigil Dancers standing next to the Keeper were his two guards from the door, both silent and looking at the screen like statues. In contrast to them the Keeper himself was vivid in his facial expression and body language.

He presented himself rather relaxed to his opposite, a sympathetic smile on his face and he underlined most of his words with wide gestures. This was a totally new side they saw of this strict, unfeeling man, and they assumed it was a show for his partner in the screen. With people like this man it was hard to tell which part of him was just show and which was not, and perhaps all of his personae they had seen yet did not show the true Keeper of Balance.

However, one look into the screen drew their attention away from the Keeper in an instant. The conference-partner stood inside a huge hall. The walls were shimmering in a slight yellow-golden touch, through large windows flooded dim light in and beyond them stretched the mazed tunnels of a large, golden city in an ocean of blue. Literally. It did not need the high-ranked Mortagarian warrior facing the screen to tell them what the place they saw was. The underwater city of the Mortagarians.

Equally excited as they were worried because of this development, they went close enough to understand the Keeper's words. Still nobody had noticed their presence, everybody was caught by what the Mortagarian had to say.

"You are persuasive, Sigil Dancer, and your tongue is quick, but you better do not try to fool me. If you want my people to fight on your side I require honesty, not pretty words. It is hard to tell if you truly mean what you say or if you are trying to lead us astray." The Mortagarian frowned and squinted at the Keeper through the screen.

Meanwhile the Keeper of Balance remained calm and kept smiling, but his eyes were serious: "I know the history of our people very well, and I understand that you have no reason to trust us without proof. I have been marvelling about a possibility to show you that we mean you no harm as our ancestors did. They were wrong to fight you, but history cannot be changed. It is our current situation that has to be altered, and without force we will achieve nothing. Not as long as the descendants of the Wizards reign this realm."

"We do not seek to destroy the humans. They have driven us into the sea long ago, but there is no need to let them all pay for this. We believe there is a chance to share this realm." The Mortagarian was getting a little grumpy.

But Keeper Javin nodded patiently. "So do we. It is not the destruction of the human race we wish, it is a place where we can live without being forced to hide from the common eye. We wish to enjoy the realm our two races once shared once again - without living in fear to be hunted down. Your people know what it feels like to be despised by others, probably better than anyone else as both we and the Wizards turned against you. I ask you to set these dark past behind and start anew. Not the humans in general prevent us from returning to the surface world, but those who call themselves the Gatashin and their allies. They are the ones who fill the people's minds with lies about our folks, they are the ones who exiled us and keep us bound to our hiding places. And they are the ones we have to fight."

"I know that the Gatashin, as the organization that is left of the Wizards, have a lot of influence among the humans, and they do deny us our right to get a place in the realm, but I am still not convinced of your righteous intentions. Not all our experiences with the Wizard's allies were negative."

This time the Keeper's smile grew a little wider and his eyes sparkled in confidence. He must have waited for this remark. So he said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice: "You are talking about the Ethos-war and the help you offered the Di-Gata Defenders. I can say that I have met those amazing young heroes, and I completely understand your attachment to them. Fortunately they are different from the Wizards that founded them. We have told them about our plans, and they understood our point of view, the same way they understood you when you told them your story. You remember that I have sent you several recordings of our preparations, and as you will see, the defenders are supporting us and are currently helping out with our training. You will see it with your own eyes. If you cannot trust me, maybe you can trust them. I will not push you to make your decision however. Take your time and let me now when you feel ready."

The Mortagarian nodded a final time: "I will." Then the screen turned dark and the Keeper laughed loudly. He was not only tricking the Mortagarians into an alliance with them, but he had used the defenders' miserable situation to the fullest. Everything was going according to plan. Only his face remained cold in spite of the laugh.

"Hopefully you are aware that nobody misuses the defenders' reputation for evil purposes. I'd say we settle this right here and right now!", Seth approached the Keeper and took out his stones. This had not been planned, but after what they had just discovered there was no peaceful solution to this problem. Not unless the Keeper understood that they were not one of his tools.

He raised an eyebrow as he turned around, his night-dark face not displaying any kind of emotion. And he did not even try to soothe them, something they were glad for. There was no need for anymore lies. Instead he shrugged and handed his coat to one of his guards. "If this is what you desire, we shall fight. It's a shame though that we could not find another way to settle this than destruction and pain for you."

"Who says we're going to be the ones defeated when this is over?"

"I do." The Keeper straightened himself, held his left arm horizontally in front of his face, the other one perpendicularly and closed his eyes for a brief moment. The orange stripe across his eyes flashed with an intensity they had not seen at the members of the raiding party. The same second his arms shone in the same orange light down to his elbows as he spread them to his side. They assumed this was the traditional fighting position of the Sigil Dancers, because when he opened his eyes again they were white depths in his dark face. The whole preparation had not taken more than a heartbeat.

Seth clenched his teeth and was ready to fight. They all were, and there was no need for them to hold back. Although it did not seem fair, five against one, he was the High Keeper after all, and from all they had heard about this person they had enough respect as not to underestimate his skills.

At least this time they were not taken by surprise because of the Sigil Dancers' uncommon fighting style. The shields were in place instantly and Set did not intend to let the Keeper come close to them. A nice wrapping in strong steel should hold him at bay.

What he had not considered was the Keeper's extreme speed. With a relaxed step aside he evaded the first pandemonium projectile, dodged the second one by a quick leap forward and rolled over underneath the third one. Everything in one swift movement that made the projectiles change direction to follow their target. With a crash they collided and the Keeper smiled at the sight as he stood up again. He even had the nerve to brush the dirt off of his black trousers as he awaited their next attack. Regarding his behaviour he did not intend to attack himself. Not now.

'Is he trying to wear us out? He can't truly believe that he can stand up against all of us at the same time. And his guards only watch, they're not supporting him at all. Does he think he's so superior to us?', Seth thought by himself and he saw the challenge in the Keeper's face. In any case he interpreted his expression this way. His scary, empty eyes were too blank to allow any judgement. Quietly he said to the others: "Don't let him come close, and attack together. He dodges single attacks too easily."

"Keeping him at distance, he? I think we've got that covered. Haven't we, Erik?" Rion held his stones tighter and aimed. "Argent Membrane!"

"Generator!"

The Keeper reacted instantaneously. He ignored the metal plates forming and concentrated on Rion's attack. With absolutely no exertion he got out of its way and the glue smashed to the ground a few feet away. However during this manoeuvre Erik's cast had closed in around him and threatened to encase him.

For the first time he raised his hands and whirled around his own axis, his glowing hands ripping through the metal shards like a knife through butter, sending thrashed pieces and splinters flying everywhere. The defenders automatically ducked to avoid being hit.

Much to his dismay Seth saw that with every attack the Keeper countered he ventured closer to them. If they kept the fight going at this pace they would certainly have to face him hand-to-hand sooner than they liked.

He felt his muscles tense and his thoughts tumble inside his skull as he frenetically searched for the right strategy. But there was none he had been taught that came in handy now. He wondered if Cecil would have known how to fight a Sigil Dancer, but it was no use wondering now.

Visibly bored by their attacks the Keeper tossed his discretion aside. Within a second he had crossed the distance between them, jumped over an ice ray Mel sent his way and knocked Erik over when he reached the ground again.

Erik hit the ground hard and gasped for air, but could not defend himself quickly enough. The Keeper's hand came down, hit his gauntlet and sent a pressure wave through it, causing several of the cables to fry. The following short-circuit made the gauntlet explode in front of Erik's face and knocked him out cold.

But the Keeper refrained from finishing what he had begun. He did not even look interested in Erik anymore. His lips pulled into a minor grin as he asked: "Do you really want to keep on fighting? You don't know how to, I can see that. No matter what you do, you cannot be fast enough to oppose my attacks properly. Even if you somehow manage to speed up, I've still got the amulet to enhance my powers if necessary."

'The amulet!' Seth reached inside his pocket, but found it empty. He cursed under his breath. After retrieving the chest he had given it to Erik, so that he could store it away safely inside the container. Now it was out of reach.

His thoughts must have shown on his face. Seeing his reaction the Keeper became more and more confident. "The amulet cannot help you. Rule number one: An Al-Jen-Ama never turns against one of his fellow amulets, and you have no clue how to activate it by will."

"He's got some really good points, Seth. We can't beat him", Mel murmured next to him, clearly under strain. Her voice could not hide her tension any longer.

Yet Seth was not going to give up so soon. "Trust me. I've got an idea. We may not be able to fight him in these conditions, but they can." He drew his green warrior stone out of his holster and summoned decisively. "Omnikragg, take form!"

At once the huge guardian manifested himself and this took the Keeper by surprise. Since they did not use stones they were not familiar with guardians, either. Respectfully he took a step back, but kept his fighting stance. Giving up was something he dislikes as much as Seth did.

"Omnikragg, take him down and end this fight!"

The guardian nodded and focused his eyes beneath the stone helmet on the Keeper who crouched defensively, ready to strike whenever he needed to. Seth watched satisfied.

"Rings of Sum."

Shimmering ropes of electricity tied around the defenders from out of nowhere. With their arms suddenly pushed to their backs tightly they had to fight for their balance, but lost this fight and dropped to the floor, desperately struggling against these new bonds.

Omnikragg took a look at Seth to check if he was alright despite the attack, and he nodded so that he would go on fighting the Keeper. Just then did he notice that the Keeper found himself in the exact same state, noticeably unable to cut through these kind of prison. The guardian did not care and stepped closer.

"Omni, stop!" The same high voice as before sounded over the hill and a figure that resembled a white blur rushed to block Omnikragg's way, arms protectively stretched out and breathing harshly. Now that the figure stood still they could also make out who had disrupted the fight.

They were stunned to see the co-trainer standing in front of Omni, her face pale as a ghost's, the chin-long jet-black hair a little messy from the running and her blue eyes set on the guardian. She paid the creature the respect it deserved, but her eyes were severe and fearless, her expression unmoving and the red scars over her left cheek rendered her slim face even more stern. Altogether the slender woman in her white training uniform looked quite lost in front of the giant Omnikragg, but determined and astoundingly strong.

The guardian looked at her thoughtfully, his motions frozen by her appearance. Seth shook his head in disbelief. "Omni, would you mind going on and help us as I told you to?"

"I know that he is your master, but this fight is unnecessary. I will not let it continue."

But Omnikragg had not made the slightest attempt to follow Seth's order. He just kept staring at the woman. In the end he said in a frighteningly weak voice: "Lady Serena… you are alive?"

She nodded, a warm smile flickering across her partly disfigured face. "I am fine, Omni, but it's been a long time. Believe me, I'm not threatening the defenders. There is no need to fight me. But I can't let you continue to battle my people. It's the least thing I can do."

"You returned to them after… after I failed you."

Seth found it hard to believe what he heard. For some bizarre reason Omni was asking forgiveness from one of their enemies. That was the problem if you had a guardian that could talk. They tended to be unpredictable sometimes.

At least the Keeper himself was equally baffled. "What is going on here? Guards, arrest her for interfering in her Keeper's business!"

The guards approached her, only to be grabbed violently by an infuriated Omni. "Nobody harms the lady Serena while I am here! Understand?"

"Omni, please, put them down." Reluctantly the guardian did so and seemed almost hurt. She sighed deeply, genuinely sorry. "I know it's hard to understand, but a lot has happened in those past years that I have been gone. I am back with my people, and I owe them. They took me back in when no one else would. I am one of them now."

Omni retreated a little, taken aback by her words: "But you…"

"My lifestyle may have changed, but not who I am. I never blamed the defenders for what happened to me, although I might have had all reason to. They were my friends, and they always will be. Just like you. I have heard what happened to them, and seeing you again brings me joy, old friend." All of a sudden she threw her thin arms around Omnikragg and hugged him, before she broke away, her face once again serious and steady.

Silence reigned until she spoke again, first addressing the Keeper, then the defenders. "Master, I always believed you were seeking balance within this world, and the more actions you take, the harder it is for me to understand you. Isn't there a peaceful way to set differences aside? A way to cure these open wounds with words instead of bringing down potential friends?

And you: I do not know how much has changed about the Di-Gata Defenders, but I find it hard to believe that you are yearning for this fight. It will only help trigger the upcoming war, and as long as I have known your predecessors, the defenders never strived for battles. I wish to ask you all to put down your weapons now and settle this the way it suits Radosians and Jen-Ama, not like animals."

The Keeper's eyes were shooting angry sparks, but he nodded and the orange light around his eyes and hands faded. The woman's intense eyes wandered to the defenders, and Seth nodded in agreement. There would be no more fighting for the moment. However he could not suppress a doubtful look at Omnikragg, who avoided his gaze guiltily.


	21. DiGata Dancer

Author's note at the end this time. New chapter, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: **I don't own Di-Gata Defenders**.

* * *

_**Chapter 20 – Di-Gata Dancer**_

The energy rays vanished and all eyes were on the woman, who stuffed her stones back into a pocket at her belt. She stood still straight, but had her head bowed slightly so that her black hair with the blue highlights covered most of her face and the scars had become invisible underneath it.

Freed from his bonds the Keeper angrily took his coat from the baffled guards, put it on and walked over to co-trainer Serena, visibly steaming of rage, his now again brown eyes flickering with hatred. He had agreed to quit fighting for the moment, but he was not going to tolerate the way she had spoken to him under any circumstances.

"You better watch your tongue, trainer Serena, this incident will not go unpunished. There are consequences waiting for you. Better think over where your loyalty lies. When the war comes your decision will be due."

"I promise to make up my mind, Keeper Javin, as you request", she answered politely, her eyes making no contact, but her stance was as proud as ever. She did not regret her actions and was not easily intimidated. Nonetheless she had to pay the Keeper respect.

So he turned to the defenders, who had just gotten to their feet as well, and announced: "We are not through with this yet, defenders. I will meet you in my study in an hour, don't be late. Until then you better lay low. If I hear that you are causing any more trouble you will be arrested at that very moment. Understood?"

Seth nodded while he checked if Erik was alright. The momentary truce was nothing more than the calm between to raging storms. A single wrong word from either of them and they would clash immediately. At least now they had time to sort out what had actually happened.

Far from reconciliation Seth confronted Omnikragg firstly: "I think you owe me an explanation for what you just did! You simply ignored my orders! Instead you were listening to her!"

"It's not his fault, Seth, but mine. Seth it is, right?" The question was only half serious. She seemed to be quite sure who he was. Another thing to add to her list of unpleasant and mysterious knowledge.

Involuntarily he grinded his teeth and upset about the way she was acting he shouted: "Who do you think you are to feel so high above us? You claim to know the former defenders, you can order MY guardian around whilst I'm suddenly unable to, you know our names and beyond that also our deepest secrets! So what for the sigil's sake is it you want?"

This time she was honestly surprised by his rash reaction, and almost a bit hurt. However the emotion rapidly vanished from her face to be replaced by an unreadable expression.

No matter how much one shouted at her, her voice always stayed the same. It was soft and friendly, but with a sharp edge to it. "Perhaps I should have introduced myself properly first. As you have surely picked up: My name's Serena, and if I remember the run-in with your friends two days ago, you know that I am the assistant-trainer of the young Sigil Dancers. My intention by interfering was not to humiliate you in any way. I only wanted to help. You have to know, I do not support the war, and when I was told by my student that you were about to confront the Keeper I felt the urge to check it out. That's how I ended up here."

Mel jumped in before Seth could yell or curse her again, steering the conversation in the wanted direction: "We already know about your plea for peace as we have once seen you training your students in secret. But what is your connection to the defenders?"

Her kind smile returned, and even though she knew that Mel was a wizard she treated her as nicely as the rest of them. She categorically practiced the tolerance she had been teaching her students.

Openly she explained: "To come straight to the point: I knew your parents. That's why Omni recognized me. I spent a lot of time travelling with the defenders more than a decade ago while exploring the realm. They were the ones to teach me that it's important to value other creatures living in this world, forgiving the past mistreatments our peoples had to suffer. It's a long story. I was forced to leave them after an accident about a year before the Megalith was sealed away, so that I only heard about my friends' dark fate."

"You returned to the citadel after being with humans? Isn't that unlikely for Sigil Dancers?"

"Oh, it certainly is, Melosa, but they needed me. There aren't a lot of us left, and my experience is precious though I'm not very appreciated. Keeper Thor is keeping up with me because Keeper Javin told him to. But he'd love to get rid of me. In his eyes all Jen-Ama preaching peace are nothing but trouble."

Seth considered her words and asked more calmly: "That's the reason why he calls you a 'petty scarred witch'?"

To their astonishment the term made her laugh: "That sounds just like him, but usually he replaces the 'w' with a 'b' when referring to me. Well, I guess I owe you an explanation. Please, come with me, and I will tell you how I came to know your parents. Also I assume you have a lot of questions about us. I'll answer them as well as I can."

They agreed to her suggestion, yet Seth hesitated to make Omnikragg withdraw. So he asked him directly: "So you know her. That still doesn't explain why you apologize to her constantly."

Omni looked at him, well aware of his frustration and clearly terrified by his sudden lack of faith. Contrary to the other guardians he was extremely touched by Seth's dissatisfaction because of their history together. In order to right things he told him downcast: "Lady Serena's accident was my fault. It was the first time I failed your father as his guardian. And seemingly every time I fail, somebody gets hurt."

Serena rolled her eyes theatrically and put a hand comfortingly on his large stone claws. "Please, you were unable to attend your duty back then, but my injuries were my own responsibility. You failed Aron, not me. In spite of the consequences I'd do everything the same way again. And this…" She pointed at the scars on her face. "…is not what hurt me. What drove me away was human prejudice, not somebody's failure. You owe me nothing."

She nodded to Seth to show him that she was finished. He took another look at his guardian and whispered: "You heard her, there's nothing to feel sorry for. Let's keep things this way. Withdraw."

He put the warm guardian stone into his pocket and followed Serena and the others to the small clearing where they had seen her training the young Sigil Dancers at stone casting. There she sat down cross-legged on a log, easily balancing in this complicated position, while they chose to remain standing. They felt a little awkward after the fight with the Keeper, and they were unsure if the situation was developing in a good or bad direction.

Quietly Serena began: "When I left the citadel for the first time to explore the realm beyond I had no idea what the world looked like. Despite my extreme curiosity I kept seeing things with innocent eyes. Well, this attitude can lead one astray, because there is so much more to this world than just what meets the eye. So many different shades, and if you want to understand the way of life you have to tolerate them all. It took me until my return here to fully understand this, it's not what people are taught these days.

"We are nothing without the realm and its creatures, you see what we've become. The same way they are not whole without us. Nonetheless our peoples tried to extinct each other during the war. They were blind and a lot of people still are. This world is not made for one race to rule, and in the end both Jen-Ama and Wizards failed, their former power gone. Altogether we created a rather dark record of war history, a chapter in this endless book that is even darker than the battles against evil. Because the ones fighting were not evil. Not a single one of them. They were only misguided, and whatever you have heard, nobody was defending himself, they all wanted this war. It just seems too hard to admit, so they blame the others.

"I fear this fate might repeat itself if no one is there to prevent it. That's why I'm counting on you. Since I heard of your arrival at the citadel I've sworn myself to help you according to my possibilities. Believe me, I would not spill Melosa's secret. Thinking of the terms on which I left the defenders it's the least thing I can do."

A long sigh escaped her. He calm, blue eyes were fixed on an invisible spot between the trees and she was looking right past them. "I know it's easy to preach peace or spread some wise words, and I've experienced that it's hard to act like this, but we have to try. I was never able to completely understand the defenders' codex, and I admired them for their sacrifices.

"When I met them I was travelling with some circus folk. My skills served them well and underneath the make-up I could hide my origins. I hid them till the finale, and that was probably the most stupid thing I've done. Denying myself. The defenders were the ones that made me toss my teachings aside. Our traditional tale blames the Wizards and their allies for our downfall, but I came to like the defenders, and the wizards… well, to us they were described as malevolent sorcerers and treacherous old hags. Freya definitely did not fit into this category. I met them, and I changed. They were the ones to teach me stone-casting as well."

"That doesn't sound as if you were a true defender, more like a defender-in-training", Rion noted confused. "But what's up with that accident? It has to be something grave if Omni reacts so weird and you left head over heels!"

"First, I didn't consider myself a defender. More like a friend and partner in tough battles. I was simply not good enough at casting. It doesn't come naturally to my kind.

"To you second question: It was an ordinary accident during battle. We somehow blew it and ended up with our stones drained while that guardian-creature was still fine. Freya was not with us that day, so we had no magic backup. Our shields were already crushed, and consequently the next attack, a rain of tiny metal shards, was too much for us to handle. The guardians shielded us, and that was the moment Omni regards as his failure. Well, he simply was to slow, leaving Aron exposed to the attack. I myself had no guardian anyway and I hadn't needed one before. Sigil-dancing can not only attack, it also shields, unfortunately only the glowing body parts. I ended up taking Omni's place, so that at least Aron would go unharmed, but I couldn't shield my whole face with my arm."

Carefully she brushed her fingers over the scars, lost in her memories, her back a little bent and her eyes still not focussing on them. But she continued nevertheless: "I never found out what was the exact reason – pain, desperation, fear – fact is, that moment I lost it. I didn't care any longer if anyone knew I wasn't human. I didn't care about their stares of disbelief and I didn't listen when Aron told me to retreat because I was injured. I enjoyed shredding this creature to pieces within seconds, literally. No idea what shocked the defenders more: My exposed origins or my recklessness. This once I wanted to destroy, and thereby I tangled myself up in the net that caused my banishment.

"We returned and the Wizards were told about the incident, of course. Unlike the defenders they knew about the Sigil Dancers. Or rather, their version of the tale. At first I tried to defend myself, being young and overly feisty, but I was getting myself into that pit deeper and deeper. Especially Alnar was biased, even Freya started to avoid me and the defenders seemed uneasy around me. In the end Alnar and his council finally decided I was too much trouble, only because I had lost my temper once. I was expelled from the core provinces, one year before the spell of binding was cast."

Another sigh. This memory was not one of the pleasant ones. They tried to imagine what it felt like to be banished from the ones you love, only to hear that they died some time later. Themselves they were unable to remember this time – or their parents. There were occasions when they desperately wished they would have had the chance to grow up with them near, but it could not be helped.

The silence was paralysing, and this time Mel was the one to break it, at last understanding Alnar's strange behaviour: "All this means you have also known professor Alnar – and you've known about us all along. So that is how you know our names and… let's say specialties. And you are the reason professor Alnar despises the Sigil Dancers so much!"

At the mention of Alnar's name from her mouth her face darkened surprisingly. Her eyes went cold and her jaw tensed with loathing. Reluctantly she nodded: "Positively. Not that I'd feel any different for him. That I do not blame the Wizards doesn't mean I don't blame him. He always thought I was a little devil because of my carefree attitude. That I didn't understand the importance of the Di-Gata missions. And he looked down on me because I was dancing in my free time, even more so after he found out that it was my way of training my sigil-dancing skills. It's all about balance and speed, and I couldn't risk doing any fighting moves. Given the chance I'd probably claw his eyes out. And I mean it."

Their shocked faces forced her to smile sadly.

"I'm sorry to blurt it out like that, but you deserve honesty. Your reactions indicate that you think differently bout him, and I don't want to stain your opinion with him. I only feel nothing for him but disgust. He took everything from me that I held ever dear, my friends, my place to live. He send the defenders to their death knowing the spell might kill them, and at good last… nah, that's not important. The thing is, just because the leader is a disaster doesn't mean all wizards are. Just like not all of us are happy with the High Keeper's decisions."

"I can picture that. We're certainly going to chew him out for misusing our reputation to fool the Mortagarians. But why don't the Sigil Dancers stand up to him? He may be a good fighter, but he's not invincible", Seth suggested as he watched her carefully sway back and forth on the log.

Her legs were still crossed, hands folded in her lap now, the white, tight uniform making her look more pale and fragile than she already was. However his remark made her draw her attention away from the spot she had been looking at and instead straight at him. Her expression softened noticeably as she examined his features, a little amusement playing along the corners of her mouth. "Javin? He has been acting quite awful when it comes to you, but note: It's neither dislike towards you nor craving for the war. He's the Keeper of Balance, not the High Keeper. Of course you can't know, but he's acting according to orders. The High Keeper's orders."

"If he isn't, who's that High Keeper and what is the Keeper of Altas there for?"

"No one but the Keepers knows the identity of the High Keeper. He's in hiding, but pulling the strings. In old times the Keeper of Balance was his main advisor and the one to ensure the balance in the circle and among the Jen-Ama would not crumble. Just as the Keeper of Youth, Thor, is responsible for the training of the young ones. Well, the balance is about to shift. I guess, if Javin doesn't know what way, nobody does. Try to look at him with different eyes. He's not the one behind all of this."

"Still, we will confront him. He has to stop regarding us as his subjects. We are not to be used, and if it's necessary I will throw that right into his face!" Seth declared as his anger started to build up again. Before he did not get an apology from the Keeper, whatever Keeper he was now, he would not treat him friendly. The other looked at him a little annoyed, obviously they thought he was having problems with his anger management again. But in reality he was well aware of his emotional condition, and there was absolutely nothing wrong with it.

Serena accepted his decision with a shrug, still she couldn't hold back a last question: "When you fought, did Keeper Javin do this?" She brought her arms in front of her face, forming a cross the same way the Keeper had done it before starting the fight. Seth only nodded.

"That's interesting. This is the traditional opening of a fight for us – and it's a lot more than that. Forming the cross is a gesture of respect. It may be wise to return some respect. Otherwise it might soon wear off, and that's something you don't want to experience, believe me."

* * *

**Author's note: **Sorry, but there won't be any updates within the next two weeks! Reason? I'm going on vacation tonight and I won't have any internet access for this time. Doesn't mean I'm not writing at all, I still have pen and paper and lots of ideas, so I will have some new chapters ready when I'm back. I just want you to know that I am _definitely _going to finish this fic. It's not abandoned. Thanks for your patience!

In the meantime you can try to figure out who the High Keeper is ;-), and I've got a little teaser from the next chappie for you. A scene I really like:

_"We're balancing on a knife's edge, and only the High Keeper knows how to balance safely."_

_"Balancing? I don't think so. We're rather standing on its hilt - and we're about to leap blindly forward. If we stand or if we fall rests on these defenders, and me." _

_He closed his fist around the two amulets and a slight glow shone through his fingers._

By the way: Anyone noticed the logical mistake in the last chapter? No? Good, cause I won't change it, it's too minor. It's not a grave one, but for me it's kinda funny.


	22. The Infinite Amulet

I'm back! I know it took longer than planned, and I have no real excuse, so: **Big thanks for your patience!!**

I've split this chapter into two chapters because it was getting so long, so now there's two shorter parts. I'll get the 2nd part up ASAP.

Also a thanks to Carnelianeyez, CartoonFreak123 and Scratcher412. It's great to know people like the story!

Enjoy everyone!

Disclaimer: **No, of course, I don't own Di-Gata.**

* * *

_**Chapter 21 – The Infinite Amulet**_

The door crashed carelessly against the wall, leaving a long crack in the old wood and a dirty mark on the orange-painted wall itself. Dust whirled up and settled slowly on the wooden floor again, revealing the two men inside.

Keeper Thor was standing next to the overfilled bookshelf, his back casually leaned against the wall and his hands thrust into his pockets. He shot them an angry glance with his deep-set, dark eyes, evidently upset about the way they entered the Keeper's study.

However, Keeper Javin stayed totally calm. As usual he sat behind his desk, a pen in hand and writing some kind of report in neat, tiny sigils. His face was set, his attention completely on his work and his anger about their and Serena's behaviour seemed to have succumbed. When they entered this roughly, he raised his head and one of his eyebrows - his eyes portraying a weird mixture of disinterest, satisfaction and inner peace – but apart from that he did not seem bothered. Consequently he remarked evenly: "It is much you dare, bursting in like this." In truth he did not mind. His decision was obviously made and he had expected an entrance like this.

His calm reaction surprised them and Seth could not suppress an uneasy feeling creeping up inside of him. They had been warned more than once not to underestimate him, and Serena had advised them to show some more respect. Although they hid their feelings behind a mask of determination, inside they were torn apart between indignation and genuine esteem. They had, after all, not forgotten how easily he had beaten them.

Now it was too late to change things anyway, as Seth had strongly ignored Mel's and Erik's idea of a diplomatic approach. Still he had the distant feeling that he should have listened when he had had the chance to. Especially when he noticed that there were no chairs for them in the room.

"Arrest them." Javin's voice was barely above a whisper and they had not even the time to turn around, let alone defend themselves, before five guards stepped out of the shadowy back of the study and bent their arms back forcefully.

"I wouldn't do that", Thor commented dryly. He had not moved an inch, but his angry expression had changed into a huge, gloating grin. Their miserable situation and their pitiful attempts to wriggle free from the guards' grasps amused him. An instant later Seth understood what he meant as a burning pain seared through his arm and he caught a glimpse at the guard's hands. They were dimly glowing and sharp as knives.

The others also experienced this quite quickly and within a moment their resistance died down to hateful glares at the still unanimated and relaxed Javin, who eventually put his pen down, leaned back and brought his fingertips together in front of his face, as though marvelling at what to do next.

In the end he only nodded in Thor's direction, who started to search them with visible pleasure.

This rudeness enraged Seth more and more, and because nobody intended to speak their mind he took the initiative and growled: "What kind of abomination is this supposed to be, Javin?"

Immediately he got a hit to the back of his head and the guard holding him scolded: "That's _Keeper_ Javin for you!"

"Whatever!", he hissed over his shoulder as Thor took his holster and placed the amulet of Dako on Javin's table. The Keeper of Balance was still undisturbed, ignoring his outrage and he placed the amulet of Wisdom gently next to it. The thought, that they had handed him this amulet at the beginning of their stay while trusting his words to keep it safe, made Seth pout: "So, what are you up to?"

"You'll know in time, there's no need to rush things beyond reason. Thank you, Thor." Javin turned from the amulets to the journal which Thor had just taken from Mel and which he handed over now. Their stones as well were confiscated instantly and once again they found themselves without any useful weapons. "Take them away. Those two will stay here."

Seth and Adam exchanged a confused glance as he pointed at then with his long fingers, while the other three were dragged out of the room by the guards. They did not get the chance to make sense of this development, as their own guards roughly closed handcuffs around their wrists and their feet were also bound. Then the guards left, leaving them both tightly secured. As there was no way to get rid of their restraints they waited for Javin to continue.

When the door fell shut behind their friends and the guards, Javin assured them, seeming almost a little tired by now: "Don't worry, they will be looked after. I do not intend on hurting anyone." Then he waved Thor to go. "You're done here. They'll need you with the training."

With these words he started to leave through the pages of the journal, his slender hands handling every fragile page with care. To their astonishment Thor's mood became foul when he was dismissed like that and he snarled, already on his way to the door: "What's with you, Javin? Why are you so stiff, why so much second-guessing?"

"I'm uncomfortable with the solution, that's all", Javin answered laconically, his eyes resting on the written words of the journal like enchanted.

"You spend to much time thinking", Thor concluded and opened the door, their two silent prisoners clearly forgotten. "It's important that you don't lose your focus. We're balancing on a knife's edge, and only the High Keeper knows how to balance safely."

"Balancing? I don't think so. We rather stand on its hilt – and we're about to leap blindly forward. If we stand or if we fall rests on these defenders, and me." He closed his fist around the two amulets and a slight glow shone through his fingers. His sudden nervousness baffled the two defenders, but it passed as fast as it had come. With a sigh he let go, and the glow faded. "No use lamenting. The decision's made."

"You say so…" Thor shrugged and finally left, leaving Javin with the journal and his prisoners, who had carefully listened to every spoken word, alone. Seth could not help but smile a little, though he did not really feel happy. As friendly as he could muster he mentioned: "The balance is shifting, huh? And not the way it's supposed to, I take it."

For the first time since they had entered Javin faced them openly, now a lot more sad than confident, fumbling with the edges of the sheets between his fingers. At last he nodded and explained: "I presume Serena has told you a few things about us, and there's no denying it. No action we take leaves the balance the same. It's just the direction that's hard to determine, and that's not always what I'd wish for. You must regard me as evil after all that has happened, and well, I don't mind. Think of me as you like, I know I'm not your enemy. Most orders concerning you have been passed down from the High Keeper. I mostly second them however. Don't get me wrong. I don't seek destruction and no war, but I want to restore the equilibrium of power that has been lost all my life. A thing that hurts me constantly. And I am ready to do anything to achieve this goal. If war is the only path, I will gladly take it."

"But it isn't! It never is the only way!", Seth opposed vigorously.

"Possible, but it is the High Keeper who makes the decisions, without caring for the overall equilibrium. Only I can feel it swaying. Swaying dangerously. As I just said, I would have done some things differently, yet I understand the High Keeper's decisions, and I will carry out my current orders. You will come with me, and on the way I will explain to you what our actual plans are. Can I trust you that you won't try anything stupid?" He got up and vaguely motioned at their feet. Seth nodded and he undid the restraints so that they could walk while the handcuffs stayed in place.

Adam could not hold back a sharp comment however: "That still doesn't mean we don't feel like resisting." Automatically he took a step back as soon as his ankles were free again, eying Javin suspiciously. Seth was a little surprised about his aggressiveness, usually he could keep his cool no matter what the situation, but to be true this was the first time they were in really deep trouble, and it was not even their fault this time.

Keeper Javin led them down the empty halls in a, to them unknown, direction, surveying their reactions closely: "I don't assume you to feel anything but spite, I only wish to settle this affair with decency.

"So let me explain a few things to you: First of all, you've certainly read the journal and it portrays the maybe most accurate version of the final battle there is, blaming both the Wizards and us. The importance of it is something else though. It tells where to find our ancient weapons we expected to be inside the chest. They will help a great deal in the upcoming… events." He did not say 'war', but his stern face did not hide that he had originally intended to say this. "We're not strong enough to counter the human forces, but with the weapons and the alliance to the Mortagarians we can face them as equals, that's why we did not even recoil from abusing your reputation. Do you know what the sacred halls are?"

He waited patiently for their answer, showing them down a wide staircase in a part of the citadel they had never been to before. Judging from the length of the winding stairs it lead down deep into the cellar.

When they remained silent Javin continued with a knowing smile on his face: "I thought so. For what we are about to do it is vital that you know the real story about them - the sacred halls and the silver tablet. The sacred halls are a huge cavern in front of which the final battle took place. They used to be the meeting place of the circle of Keepers, containing the silver tablet and the most important scriptures of the Jen-Ama. The silver tablet itself is an old artefact that is said to be able to sense and store sigil energy and predict new Keepers. When the High Keeper back then saw that the war was as good as lost he sealed the cave with the Lock of Infinity, a spell that demands enormous energy, draining several amulets completely."

"And sacrifices himself by doing so?"; Seth guessed, thinking of the journal's words. Javin nodded.

"Since then the Infinite Amulet, the High Keeper's, has been stored in the depths of the citadel for safe-keeping. It is the only key to break the lock on the cave, if fuelled by today's High Keeper. And you will retrieve it for us."

They did not even try to conceal their confusion and doubt. There was no sane reason why they should get the amulet instead of the Keeper himself, but before anyone said another word they entered a large room deep underground where the stairs ended. The room itself was lit by electrical lights hanging from the low ceiling, while the back was cast in shadows. Nonetheless they could make out the ditch with its narrow bridge which divided the bright and the shadowy part of the room, and inside the shadows they saw a shape that resembled another door. In the centre of the room was a table which Javin stopped in front of.

Staring down at the map embedded into the table the Keeper went on: "This map shows the way to the amulet's shrine. The way there is full of traps, and when we tried to get through the first time we unfortunately noticed that the path changes depending on where one goes. That's why someone has to stay here and direct the one getting the amulet. I will tell you the way while you go through there."

"And if we refuse you'll use our friends as a 'persuasion', right?", Adam speculated and made the Keeper unintentionally laugh.

"Oh no, don't worry about them, they are safer than you are! The High Keeper did not want any mistakes, so you won't have the possibility to resist – or should I say: the control?" He took out the two amulets he had brought with him from the study and placed them next to the map. "There is a reason why I've decided on you two: because you are the ones reacting to the Al-Jen-Ama's powers. Without their guidance you would not have the slightest chance to avoid the traps, and we want you to come back safe. You know, it is strange: Not every human can be controlled by the amulets. It seems the more ordinary they are the easier it is. That's why the Wizards could never use them. Now you can decide to go on your own will or I will force you to. The High Keeper and the Keeper of Balance are the only ones who can handle all amulets, and I can force them to take control over you. Eventually it will happen anyway, but it isn't a nice experience for you nor me."

Seth sighed defeated: "Alright, alright, we'll do it. But one thing first: If Wizards and such cannot use them or the amulet's energies, they were not made by them, I assume? Because some legends say the Sigil Dancers stole them. If they didn't, why were they engraved with the human sigils? I thought you don't really believe in them!"

Suddenly Javin seemed sad, sadder than before. Quietly he told them: "They always belonged to the Jen-Ama and always will. 'Al' is our word for amulet. Al-Jen-Ama – amulet of the Sigil Dancers. The reason we started to use the Wizard's sigils was a simple one: We were trying to keep the peace. We had the same elements; wisdom, balance, order, chaos and so on, but we did not name them or put symbols to them. In an attempt to understand one another better we decided to adopt the sigils. Sometimes it doesn't fit perfectly, like the High Keeper. Infinis is not the proper sigil, but her duty is to ensure the Jen-Ama's existence, so it was the most accurate choice. Just look at it this way: We are lucky to have the right amulets for you two. Obviously there is a connection between the sigils you cast, as you call it, and the amulet you're reacting to best."

Just now did they realise what sigils the amulets were engraved with: Dako for Seth, Yan for Adam. Thinking of the head-ache he would probably end up with Seth sighed again and wanted to know: "What will happen afterwards, in case we're successful?"

"The High Keeper will go to the sacred halls, and after all we have put you through we have decided that you will get your chance to clear things up. In brief, you will accompany the High Keeper there. You won't come to harm, and after we have the weapons you will be free to go. Then our plans are beyond interferences. You have my word, if this still means anything to you."

Seth nodded and brought his confined wrists up: "Deal. We'll get that amulet for you in exchange for our freedom and a chance to talk to your leader. Would you mind to rid us of these now?"

Javin only smiled, nearly delighted. Out of his pocket he drew they key und unshackled their hands. "Let's do this fast. Less strain for everyone. The path leads right through the door over there."


	23. The Infinite Amulet II

Guess I really strained the meaning of "ASAP". Sorry 'bout that. I've got to work a lot at the moment, and when I get home I'm usually brain-dead. Please give me some time with the next updates. Three more weeks of work, then I have more time for my creative stuff again. So I'll be updating pretty irregular since then. I really appreciate your patience though! Thanks a lot!

Disclaimer: **I don't own Di-Gata Defenders**.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 22 – The Infinite Amulet II**_

„I hope his word means something. I really hope it does", Seth mumbled as he took a close look at the bridge and the door. The words were inaudible for Javin, who had seated himself in front of the table, his face once again set and his hands hovered over the two amulets. His own amulet was openly displayed for the first time as it slowly dangled from the cord around his neck, but none of the amulets was activated yet. Obviously he was waiting for them to continue.

Though Javin had not heard his words, Adam, who stood behind him, had very well and equally quietly he answered: "Maybe you should have wondered about that sooner. It's too late in any case, so let's get this over with!" He was restless and strained, and Seth's sudden hesitation annoyed him almost as much as their quest did. However Seth was sure he was uncomfortable for a completely different reason than him.

He himself strongly disliked the narrow path that opened up before them after they had reached the door. It took him a moment to collect himself after he had walked over the bridge with his arms spread wide, eager not to embarrass himself in the first few steps. Adam followed closely behind him, impatiently waiting to be able to get off the bridge after him, but nevertheless he spent the same amount of time darting glances back at Javin until the door closed behind them.

The path was not what worried Adam, he barely took notice of it, but the knowledge that there was no chance to escape the amulet's control bothered him and made him feel edgy. Seth only felt a little anxious, yet he highly doubted that anything would harm them. After all the Sigil Dancers wanted their amulet. They would not have sent them if they were incapable to handle the situation. And he was glad he did not exactly know what would happen to him under the amulet's influence.

Back on solid ground the light dimmed noticeably and though wider than the bridge the path, now framed with stone walls, was still narrow. Just like they remembered from their one quick look at the map they reached the first room soon after the door had shut behind them. Here the light vanished except for a few straying rays dancing across the floor.

A blow to the head was nothing compared to Seth's feeling when the amulet activated. For a second the pain inside his skull seemed unbearable, then it changed into a strange numbness. His head felt like it was packed in cotton, and Javin's voice sounded faint and echoing through it.

"Avoid the lights, and the trap won't trigger. You can draw from the amulet anytime now if you need to." Not only them, also Javin did not sound completely fine. Controlling both amulets evidently stretched his concentration far.

Still able to make their own decisions they looked at each other to check they had both gotten Javin's message and then they carefully ventured further. As the room was divided by one large stripe of light in the middle each of them took one side. At first they evaded the moving rays rather leisurely, but the farther they came the faster the lights moved.

When he was halfway through without much trouble Seth examined the walls, trying to figure out where the light came from. The walls were all pitch-black and solid and the ceiling had no hidden holes or openings like so much other Sigil Dancer related places. His gaze moved over the floor and the tiles. Perhaps the trigger was hidden somewhere in there.

"Are you coming?"

Interrupted in his thoughts Seth continued his way through the room. The impatience in Adam's voice was unmistakable and his fellow-defender stood already next to the door which led back into the hallways, clearly not in the mood to spend any more time sight-seeing. The poorly veiled anxiety in his voice made clear how unnerved he truly was and perhaps this was the reason why he had been so obviously faster than Seth.

Finally Seth caught up to him with a tickling feeling in his hands and face, but void of any injuries thanks to the unusual swiftness. Adam only signalled him to lead on, and he was a little surprised by the gesture. Normally Adam was not so courteous when it came to leading. Since he had proven to be the faster one, he would have expected him to go straight on and taking the lead. He sure was not too timid to do so, and he never made a secret of it that he sometimes disapproved of Seth's leading style. This kind of understanding and accepting Seth's leader-role for the moment was uncommon, but not unappreciated by him.

But when he took a closer look at him Seth's mood fell as quick as it had risen. This was not about being friendly, Adam was just annoyed by his slowness – and probably feared he might lose him accidentally if he walked in front.

While they passed the following dark hallway, their hands resting on the wall so they would not miss a turn, Seth said, even for him surprisingly coldly: "You know, you don't need to watch out for me. I can handle myself pretty well alone."

"Yeah, I saw that. I guess you'd be finished in here in a few weeks time if we continued at your pace", Adam answered dryly, proving that he had read his mood correctly. Yet there was little enthusiasm about the discussion in his response.

"If I'm too slow for your taste, why don't you just go on alone? You needn't wait for me! And really, I wouldn't mind." That actually was a lie. He did not enjoy Adam's company that much, especially right now, but he was terrified of the thought to be stuck in this hostile darkness all on his own.

Before Adam could respond Seth's right hand reached into nothingness and he stopped, which promptly caused them to collide because Adam had not noticed his stop and bumped into him from behind. "There are two ways."

"Great! Keeper's gotta tell us where to go. And about your suggestion: Nothing I'd like better, but we can't afford that in our situation. Don't spit acid just 'cause you can't compete."

There was no sense in losing his temper, as much as Seth would have loved to, but he also knew that Adam was striving for a fight, and he was determined not to grant him this pleasure. They were both tense, and it was not uncommon that they clashed at times like this. Simply their ways of dealing with pressure, too bad that they could both turn so bossy and this was just destined not to work out.

On the other hand Seth could not really blame Adam for searching this fight, after all he had started the stupid quarrel himself by bringing the topic up in the first place. Maybe he should have kept his big mouth shut for once. Well, he would also be the one to end it. So he ignored Adam's last comment and concentrated on his head. By now Javin had to have realized that they were stuck and keenly waited for new instructions, which came promptly.

"Ignore the turn, head on straight, and be careful upon entering the next room."

"Like we hadn't done that anyway", he mumbled and kept going, not noticing that after Adam's remark he unconsciously walked faster as a matter of fact.

He would not have noticed that he entered a different part of the maze if the floor had not changed. What used to be a smooth stone floor suddenly became a soft, carpet-like surface, but as there was still no light he could not be sure of what exactly he was walking on. And he was not too curious to find out anyway. Also due to the lack of light he became aware of the door in front of him right when he walked into it with a loud thud.

Tired of this game he rolled his eyes in the dark, rubbed his sore head and opened the door determinedly, automatically stepping through – into emptiness. Taken by surprise because his foot could not find solid ground he let out a quick yelp, lost his balance and slipped from the tiny platform with his other foot as well. For a second he found himself falling in thin air, then a hard yank went through his shoulders and his fall stopped before it had really begun. Much to his relief.

With Adam's help, who of course had been the one to catch him, he climbed back up on the platform in the faint light of the torches which illuminated the room, or were supposed to. It was hard to make out anything but the room's main features and shapes. Quietly he mumbled: "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Just don't you ever do that again." Adam's concern and fear were honest, and all his annoyance had vanished from his face the instant Seth had fallen. Clearly he was terrified of ending up on his own or something happening to his friend. So much for having no trouble with the current situation or with Seth getting lost. All his overflowing confidence was an act that crumbled quite easily.

Safely back on the platform Seth nervously eyed the rope stretching across the pit. He knew he could not walk over there without the amulet's help, however he had no idea how it worked. The sane part of his mind screamed to him not to try it and he almost froze solid after nearing the edge again. He shook his head and admitted a little ashamed: "I can't do it." He expectantly looked at Adam, and saw the glow around his hands. His eyes were not empty, but they were circled by a clear orange light.

"If you want me to I can go first." He paused. "But I guess I'll be out as long as the amulet's in charge, so no way I'll be of any help to you." A shrug full of pity proved that his uncomfort already showed physically. As he walked to the rope he was uttering to himself, so quietly Seth could not understand a single word. However he was seemingly trying to calm himself.

Right on the edge he hesitated for a second, spreading his arms with slumped shoulders as in defeat, and meanwhile w lot stronger glow was emitting from his hands than before. So strong actually that it was impossible to miss in the darkness. Then he took the first step on the rope.

Almost mechanically he balanced over it, his steps steady without major swaying and completely at ease. Seth envied him in silence, because he still had not figured out what he had to do to get a proper connection to the amulet. He looked down at his hands that were flickering with orange light, and he assumed the stripe on his face showed in the same way, but apart from a constant itch he felt nothing.

Doubtfully he placed his left foot on the rope, avoiding to look down into the black abyss beneath. He intended to do the same with his other foot, yet the moment he lifted it he felt himself struggling for balance. Frustrated he cursed under his breath. His heart was racing inside his chest. There was no possible way he could do this.

"You're struggling too much", Javin suddenly stated inside his head. "You have to give all control to the amulet, even if it's hard - so stop thinking that much. You mustn't search for reason behind all of this, just let it happen."

He nodded though nobody actually saw it and tried to calm down. 'Don't think. Don't think.' He spread his arms wide like Adam had done it, hoping it would help. But he felt no change.

"You're still too tense, too straight. Don't fight it, embrace it. I know you can feel it."

That was true. His head felt like it was about to explode, and he was ready to do anything just to get rid of the ache inside his skull. Unconsciously and downcast he closed his eyes – and out of nowhere an unfamiliar numbness spread through his body. In shock he opened his eyes again, and found his vision to be blurry and himself unable to focus. However his feet, although he could barely feel them, guided him over the rope.

His heart thumped uncomfortably and routinely he wanted to pull back. However now that he had somehow managed to draw energy from the amulet it could not be stopped. As if he was sleepwalking his body moved over the rope, and no matter how much he wished to stop with his foggy thoughts, his legs did not react. Finally he understood why Adam had not been very eager to relive these feelings. He might never say it out loud, but the happenings sure creeped him out, and he had never been more thankful as when he reached the platform on the other side safely.

Obviously his feelings showed on his face, because Adam was grinning feebly when he stumbled on the platform after the effect had lessened a bit and he had the control over his body back. His mind remained clouded, and he guessed that Adam was feeling the same, so they just exchanged a glance before they continued their short journey.

He truly tried to get his thoughts back into some kind of order, but now that the amulet was in charge this task was almost impossible. It was hard for Seth to tell what he was doing exactly. He saw himself walking through the dark hallway and heard the sounds of their steps. Yet everything seemed faint and out of reach, as though he was observing the scene through thick glass instead of actively taking part in it. The strangeness of the situation made him shiver inside, but he quickly gave up fighting against it. It was to no avail.

Consequently he only dimly remembered the final room they crossed after a series of turns and twists through which Javin directed them. Most of it happened too fast anyway to take it in. The light was better in here, it was almost bright, so that they could clearly see when the trap triggered. According to Javin this trap could not be avoided and he called it a 'final test' to ensure the ones entering truly where on the Sigil Dancers' side.

Something about these words bothered Seth, by the time Javin said this however his mind was already out of order and he could not figure out what was so weird about them. Several clicks echoed through the air before large chunks of rock started falling from the ceiling.

Defenders were trained to react fast, but thanks to the amulet his reaction was inhumanly fast. Unfortunately he could not control what he was doing. He only felt himself leap through underneath the first rock and in the same movement jump over the next one. The images of everything were flickering in front of his eyes, which were still unable to concentrate on anything. Meanwhile everything happened too fast to even think about resisting. And before it had really started it was over.

The moment he slid through the doorframe on the other side the amulet powered down and left him with a wave of dizziness. For a second he felt so sick that he had to steady himself on the wall, all his limbs shaking from exhaustion and strain. When he eventually straightened and looked around he carefully held one hand in front of his mouth as he was unsure how his stomach would react to another step. Curse his nausea!

At least Adam did not look much better. Thinking about it Seth found he looked exactly the same as in Arboth after his little trip across the balconies: Tired, pale and a bit unsteady. To his misery he soon realized that he probably looked the same, except for his churning stomach.

Adam frowned when he became aware of Seth's problem and said weakly, a hint of amusement in his voice: "Welcome to the Sigil Dancers' sick world."

While Seth was still fighting not to throw up, he walked over to a table similar to the one they had discovered in the monastery three weeks ago. It was hard to believe that it had only been a few weeks since then. The issue had filled their minds so completely it felt like it had always been part of their lives. On this table was a plain white tablet and Adam carefully picked up the amulet on top of it. On the outside it was just like all the others. Four Altas-Sum henges, the weird Sigil Dancer symbol in the background and in the centre the Infinis-sigil, as expected.

"We're done here, let's get our 'reward'", he said sarcastically and let the amulet slide into one of his pockets.

* * *

Javin evidently had not enjoyed their little quest, either, and now that his stomach had settled Seth fully realized how drained the Keeper was. He sat in front of the table with the map, the two amulets gone and his own had also disappeared underneath his clothes again. But the dark circles around his eyes and the tired expression spoke for themselves. By controlling two amulets at once he had reached his limits, and for some reason knowing this soothed Seth's temper more than every promise this man could ever make. He might have been able to defeat them in a fight because they did not know how to cope with his skills, but he was neither extraordinarily powerful nor invincible. And to know this was a first step towards equality.

With a rather harsh gesture Adam, who coped with the after-effects of the amulet's control a lot better than Seth due to his experience with it, slammed the amulet on the table and crossed his arms, waiting for Javin to speak.

The Keeper took the amulet in his hand, scanned it with care and nodded, a smile on his thin face: "Very well done. I know you must be tired, so am I, but there is no time to waste. We will instantly proceed to the Sacred Halls. High Keeper Idelle is already waiting impatiently."

Their faces fell when he pronounced the name. Bewildered Seth asked: "Priestess Idelle? But she made us believe that she despised the Sigil Dancers…"

"It is part of her duty to keep her identity a secret. Did you truly believe that we had not been informed about your arrival? Our raiding party did not meet you by coincidence", Javin answered laconically. "You will have all the time you need to discuss everything with her when we reach the cave."

"I doubt a lifetime will be enough to talk everything through. Well, after all, we know now that Cecil spoke the truth. The monastery was working together with the Sigil Dancers. I'm looking forward to meeting her." His statement was not far from a threat, and Seth meant every word he said. The woman had been a bad actress, but he had not expected her to be more than an ally to the Sigil Dancers. At least now she had no secrets left to play with them. And he would make sure they were not played with any longer.


	24. Memories For The Future

Here it is, chapter 23. Hope you like it! The next chapter will focus on Mel, Erik and Rion - just if you wondered why they kinda had back seats through the last chaps. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: **I don't own the show, never did, never will.**

* * *

**_Chapter 23 – Memories For The Future_**

The Sigil Dancers were afraid of them, the case was simply that no one dared to say it out loud. If all the caution the Keepers kept around them had not been proof enough for their fear, their cells certainly were. Each of them had been thrown into his own tiny space in the cellar, surrounded by thick brick walls and heavy bars on the outside. The locks of the doors were attached well out of their reach so that there was no sense in trying to pick them. And the only reason to treat anyone this way was intense and irrational fear.

A fear they had never intended to cast upon them, but the situation had slipped from their control before they had even had the chance to fully understand what was happening. Mel only hoped that Seth and Adam did better than them.

At least the guards had left them lights and they did not have to sit in the dark. The imprisonment was already depressing enough, there was no reason to make it any worse, and though they were extremely cautious, the Sigil Dancers did not want to torture them.

The plank beds were far from comfortable, but better than nothing. Now they were sitting in their respective cells and talking. There was not much else to do as they could not even see one another because of the walls. However the talk revolved around the same subject over and over.

"We can't just stay here and wait for the Keepers to start a war! We've got to do something!", Rion exclaimed with his infinite thirst for action – and for about the tenth time.

Erik gave him the usual answer: "What do you want us to do? Magically burst out of these cells, somehow overpower the Sigil Dancers and find a way out - to do what? Warn the Gatashin monks? Regarding our current situation that's not only insane, but also useless. We cannot stop the war anymore, it's too late! And who knows what they'd do to Seth if we bailed!"

Mel rolled her eyes as she heard Erik's voice become higher and higher the more he panicked. It was true that they could not just flee, not without a proper plan that covered possible inconveniences. But Rion had a point: They could not simply give up and get hysterical. Seth would never have allowed this, and in this moment they really could have needed his leadership skills.

When Erik's babbling became too annoying for her to bear she hissed: "Quit it, Erik, we're not going to die in here. We'll find a way to solve this mess!"

"But how?", he whined and sounded close to a little boy.

"May I offer an idea?"

Instantly they fell silent and turned towards the bars. None of them had heard anyone coming. Instead of the expected guard, who had left quite a while ago, Leon stood there, the Sigil Dancer who had brought them to the citadel in the first place. He wore his fighting uniform, but not the usual face- and hair-paint. He seemed to enjoy himself just a little, his stance could not hide his anxiety and his worries.

She remained suspicious because she was not planning on making it easy for the Sigil Dancers to catch them doing something forbidden, after all this could very well be a trap. But she would have lied if she had denied that he had not captured her interest, and she was determined to let no opportunity for freedom pass.

In the end she decided that letting him talk would not be treachery and nodded: "Tell us about this idea of yours!"

A bit unconfident he thrust his hands inside in his pockets and explained reluctantly, nervously looking around: "Keeper Thor is making the final preparations for the war and rumour tells the Mortagarians and the Gatashin are ready as well. It's only a matter of time now, but we've decided to stop them." If he was acting he did a really good job.

"Who's we?"

"The secret training group. The ones you've seen stone casting and well… Mistress Serena originally. The thing is: Something has happened that affected her gravely, and we need you now."

Mel was puzzled by his frank explanation. The group of five students honestly thought that they could rival the Sigil Dancer forces and convince the other peoples to keep peace. They were insane, and the way she knew Serena she was clever enough to realize how ridiculous such an attempt was. This was a plan not even the defenders could make succeed, and Mel told him exactly that: "There's no way we can help you. Fighting Thor and his allies is useless. You'll be completely outnumbered and outmatched, and I guess your former leader knows this."

Leon shifted his weight from one foot to the other and looked around again. He was expecting one of the guards to show up any second, and clearly he was not allowed to be here. Rushed he contradicted: "It's not about fighting, you're misunderstanding me. I'm talking about negotiations. That's what we need you for. Listen: The Keepers never mentioned being ready to talk, but Mistress Serena was sure that, given the chance, Keeper Javin would convince the High Keeper to meet with one of the Gatashin in a truce. This is our last possibility to avoid the battle. But you are the only ones who can reach them. I cannot exactly search out the next monastery and knock on the door!"

Now he had their unsplit attention. Perhaps not everything was lost yet, however they were still stuck in their cells and if they had understood right, Serena did not support the cause any longer.

Curious and visibly excited Rion dug deeper: "Why didn't you tell us before? We could have prevented getting jailed!"

Seeing most of their mistrust gone Leon relaxed: "We had to wait until the situation's better. The Keepers may be disastrous hosts, but they had a point when it comes to our current strength. Serena, too, knew this. Negotiations can only work if both parties are equal, and we need the ancient weapons to acquire this state. You probably don't know this, but your friends are retrieving everything necessary right now. We just have two major problems: One, I don't know how to get you out, the keys are secure. I'm counting on you for an idea. Two. Without Serena we're unlikely to get a truce offer from the Gatashin past Thor and directly through to Javin. I'm in no position to do that, and it's vital if the plan's supposed to succeed."

"And Serena doesn't help why?", Erik inquired a lot less panicky than earlier.

Leon sighed: "You should know this better than me. She's been this way since you talked to her. Instead of her usual optimism she's all of a sudden downcast and depressed. She had been suspended from training us and refuses to do it in secret, locking herself up in her room. I tried to reach her, but all I received was a dismissal. She said she had failed and would never get the justice she was seeking with HIM being gone. It might sound strange, but whoever that guy is, she was really mad at him, and I've never known her to rage about anyone like this."

"Alnar", Mel whispered. So the professor's banishment of her was a much bigger issue than it had appeared to be. Secretly she must have sought vengeance, until the defenders told her that Alnar's spirit resided inside the lifestone and out of her reach. It must have hit her hard – too hard obviously. Back towards Leon she said: "I have no idea if we can be any help concerning Serena, but we will help you contact the monks. Two things first: What will happen to our friends if we disappear, and how open-minded are you really?"

Her second question seemed to take him by surprise and he shrugged confused: "I'd say I'm pretty much open for anything. And don't worry about the others, they'll be fine. The Keepers need the defenders as not to lose the Mortagarians' trust. Nobody would dare harm them. But how will you get out?"

"I've got that one covered!" Mel took a step back from the bars and concentrated. "I hope you can take this little surprise and keep it a secret!"

Erik's eyes widened and his panic returned immediately when he understood what she was about to do. "Mel, you can't…"

"Yin, Yan, Sum, Altas!"

The bars were quickly covered in layers of solid ice and shattered together with it as Mel tightened her mental grip. Leon only stood outside and stared with his jaw hanging open. He had not expected anything like this, and he was smart enough to get what it meant: "You're a…"

"Yeah, but before you start: I'm not evil. You better stay true to your open-mindedness! Let's go!", she decided quickly to avoid any discussions and hide the insecurity she felt about leading. She knew she was not too good at it.

Rion followed hesitantly. "Are you sure we should leave Seth and Adam behind? It feels so wrong!"

"Seth would not have wanted us to act any other way. He was the one who declared that stopping the war was out top priority, and that's what we're about to do", she answered and thought by herself less optimistic: 'I just hope they're truly safe here."

Neither of them was very happy, yet equally determined they followed Leon, who took the lead through the mazy citadel on their way up to the surface.

* * *

"I don't find anything funny about this!", Set stated and shifted his hands uncomfortably in his shackles. He and Adam were waiting for Javin to return with the High Keeper and although Javin had told the guards that restraints were not needed any longer they had insisted on the 'rules'. With an apology for this treatment he had left them outside the monastery's door. What bothered him even more though was Adam's behaviour.

He was used to his unpredictable reactions to some things, but this was weird. In the beginning he had been as sulky and tired as the whole day. However he had meanwhile found his good humour again, was cheerful and chattering non-stop with the guards, a grin on his face and laughing occasionally at their laconic and grumpy answers. Seth on the other hand did not feel like joking at all.

Because of his question Adam turned to him, smiling his normal confident smile: "Nothing's funny, it's only kind of ironic: We've already met the High Keeper and promised her to take care of the Sigil Dancer threat! That sounds plain wrong to me!"

"And that's enough to make you all giddy?"

Adam rolled his eyes: "Hey, I just don't see the need not to take it a little lighter, humourless leader. You know we can't change a thing, and I can't be grumpy all the time, not my nature. That's your specialty."

"You know something, too? You're more bearable sulking! Too bad you can't keep your mouth shut for awhile!"

"I don't see a reason to."

"Of course not, you don't see the seriousness of the situation, either!"

They were interrupted by Javin's return and fell silent and Seth rather glared at High Keeper Idelle than at Adam. He would not get to anything with him anyway. Idelle on the contrary picked up the general mood at once and shook her head in the same nice manner she had shown them the first time they had met. But her eyes were as cold and calculating as ever. "My my, what an atmosphere! Guards, take off the shackles, they're guests, not prisoners. We are trying to practise understanding here after all."

The guards followed her orders without second-guessing and released them. Then Javin took the word again: "The journey to the Secret Halls is not far, High Keeper Idelle will fill you in on the way. Feel free to ask anything you want."

Despite their plans to wriggle as much information as possible out of Keeper Idelle they barely asked anything during the trip. Not because they were intimidated, but because she explained everything they had wanted to know without them asking for it. She sure knew to judge people correctly, and she knew all of their approaches.

"We have a lot more knowledge about your world that it appears. The defenders are unpleasant enemies, but valuable allies. I knew you would never regard our actions as right, ore even just. Therefore we decided holding you in a forced alliance was better than let you roam free. Especially after you turned out to be our key to the Mortagarians and two of the amulets. Within two weeks you have achieved more than the Sigil Dancers in a hundred years.

"We may not have been nice, but we had to strip you from all outside contacts, otherwise you would have jeopardized our whole project. It is bad enough that you somehow managed to inform the monks of our intentions and now they have assembled an army to rival us. Tomorrow will be the moment of truth, and with the weapons of Dako and Nega at hand and the Mortagarians on our side we will reclaim our rights again."

"By harming innocents because their ancestors battled yours", Seth summed the situation disappointedly up. "That's sick. A grudge isn't passed on from one generation to the next. It's time to let all this anger and hatred go. The Mortagarians are the best example."

Idelle thought about his comment and eyed the huge stone door they had stopped in front of. The entrance to the Sacred Halls presumably. Once again her smile did not reach her eyes or extent past her mere lips: "It is true, they gained inner peace, but they are happy where they live. The Sigil Dancers are not underground creatures. The balance has been lost for so long. We just want to restore the world's equilibrium, and a fight is the only way to do so, unfortunately."

They looked to Javin who had winced noticeably when she had mentioned the world's balance. He was still tired and exhausted from recently controlling the two amulets and barely able to keep his eyes open, yet he did not allow himself a slip-up in front of the High Keeper. As her chief advisor he had gathered all his remaining strength and self-restraint to hide any sign of weakness. However he was awfully quiet.

"Please, stay back a little. I do not know what will happen", Idelle told them concerned and placed the amulet of Infinis into the depression on the door's lock, but kept it covered with both hands. For several seconds she stood there unmoving and stiff, her head bowed in concentration, when suddenly a strong orange light encased her. The orb was blinding and they were squinting painfully at the scene, trying to shield their eyes with their arms. Idelle's hair and robes were waving in a magical wind, the glow spreading rapidly like cracks through the door, and with a screaming sound the lock fell apart. Blue sigil energy broke free, whirling through the air and creating a beautiful play of colours before succumbing back into the ground where it belonged.

With a slight push from Idelle's hand the door swung open and revealed a well-lit cave which led to a room bathed in silver light at its end.

She winked at them, satisfied by her achievement: "You wanted to see the past with your own eyes. It's waiting for us."

* * *

The Sacred Halls sure were misnamed as the whole cave consisted simply of one, amazing room. In the middle stood a large, silver table, engraved with the Sigil Dancer symbol and the eight sigils plus Vitus. Some of the sigils were glowing stronger than others, namely Infinis, Altas, Yin and Sum. Nonetheless the sheer size of it was breath-taking. The rest of the room was walled with shelves full of books, papers and different projectors.

Only one corner was bare of these remnants, instead it housed a big, locked closet, a chair and a dusty old mattress - one that was to their horror still inhabited.

Seth started coughing uneasily as he suddenly felt sick to the stomach at the sight of the peaceful skeleton. He had completely forgotten about the Keeper who had been sealed in here. Or at least he had not expected to find what was left of him. Idelle approached it with professional tranquillity, while Javin had almost immediately turned his back at the scene and was examining the bookshelves in search for something particular.

"Sacred Halls, huh? I'd feel better if we weren't stuck in this place with a hundred-year-old company. Why didn't that guy just, you know, vanish?", Adam asked carefully. He still wore a slight smile, but avoided looking in the peculiar direction. Both of them wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible, and the longer it took the more worried Seth became about Mel and the others. After all they were still in prison. Besides he was wondering why the Keepers did not just grab these weapons and leave.

Finally Idelle directed her attention to the table and answered Adam's question. Her mood was not affected at all by what she had found. "It's easy. The Sacred Halls are more than sigil-hardened, they're sealed off completely. The energy could not return to the realm, so it stayed. That's why there's something left of him."

She looked down on the silver tablet, which they assumed this was, and tenderly brushed some dust aside. "Incredible that it's still working, and it still shows the existence of all Keepers."

For the first time since they had set out Javin spoke, still searching through age-old scripts: "Legends predict that the silver tablet's energy will always be fuelled by the High Keeper's spirit. The moment he or she is reborn it reactivates, lightening this cave and depicting the Keepers once more. As long as the Jen-Ama exist it will never die."

He took out a small projector and a note next to it, handed both to Idelle and explained: "Keeper Oridan has been taking care of this place for decades after the High Keeper passed away and the circle was defeated. This says it's a recording of the last two meetings before the final battle took place."

"Sounds like it could be what we have been looking for. The weapons are safely stored in the closet, we can take them before we leave." To Seth and Adam she said: "As to fill you two in as well: We are also here because Keeper Oridan, who used to be the Keeper of Scripture, or Vitus, has been known to be a very wise man. We hope for some last advice how to handle the battle, so that we won't fail like the old Keepers." With skilful hands she installed the projector on the tablet, touched a button and the projection started. Erik would have loved this place.

Seth regarded the unfamiliar faces with mixed feelings. It was hard to figure out who was who, but he easily located the High Keeper by the amulet around his neck and his insistence on fighting the war. What surprised him was the reaction of the rest of the Sigil Dancers. There was no enthusiasm, only uneasiness. But almost no one spoke up. Most of them avoided stating their opinion and looked away. Nevertheless it brought him joy to see Javin and Idelle once more confronted with peace efforts. Maybe they would get it this time.

Just two persons dared voice their concerns, and when a blue-clad woman started to talk Adam gasped. He nudged him and silently demanded an explanation why her appearance startled him so much. Quietly he answered: "You remember the incident at Arboth? When the amulet activated? That's the woman I saw, the one who led me on that balcony in the first place!"

He raised his eyebrows when the thought occurred to him: "This means she's the spirit inside the amulet. They must partly be powered by the life energy of their former owners. And she was one of those who stood up for peace, along with the Keeper of Sum, the black guy next to her." Those two truly were the only ones to say anything, but the scene cut, and in the next meeting they watched the High Keeper eventually announce the all-out war.

Another cut, and an ordinary hologram appeared above the projector. The man was older than the Keepers, his robes worn and his face sad. Judging by the Vitus sigil on his clothes he was the Keeper of Scripture.

In a steady, friendly voice he told: "You all know how the battle ended, how much sacrifice it demanded. I had lots of years to marvel over the reasons why we lost, why these sacrifices had to be made, and what we could have done better. I reached the conclusion that nothing is wrong with out traditional fighting style and the weapons are as strong as ever. The Wizards were simply stronger. But where did High Keeper Alexandre go wrong then? Well, it lay right in front of our eyes all along. The decision to fight brought our well-earned destruction. We were arrogant enough to feel superior, and now the circle is gone. I have written detailed records of these happenings, because they will help your generation avoid the same mistakes. Open fighting has proven worthless and it only brings pain. Remember this in everything you do. Because it is vital to know your history. To know the past is the key to change the future for the better. No matter how much I despise the Wizards and how I wish for their end, refrain from battling. It will bring nothing but sorrow to our people. The balance must be restored, but not at all costs. Search for a different way, the way we were unable to find. May wisdom guide you and help you create a successful renewal."

The two Keepers stared puzzled at the hologram. Astoundingly this time the words had reached open ears. Javin was disheartened, holding his hands flat in front of himself as though he was feeling for balance. Idelle was close to crying, her eyes big and the cold gone for an instant. Forcefully she muttered: "The war only brought misfortune to our people, and I'm about to bring even more. But what else could I do? How can he expect us to be wiser than the original circle used to be? How could I achieve what they could not?"

She glanced at them thoughtfully. "And what is the defenders' role in all of this? Destiny is not coincidence, I believe you came here for a reason. You want to prevent the war… tell me what else can we do and I will consider postponing the attack and calling a partial truce."

Now she looked straight at them, expecting an answer, however she was met with two completely overwhelmed, unprepared and blank faces. They had what they had wanted: She was honestly listening to a suggestion for peace. Yet Seth had no idea how to accomplish peace with Cecil and the monks prepared and determined for war. He closed his eyes to think. He had to say something. He only did not know what yet.


	25. Reconciliation?

We're slowly coming to the end - only 3 more chapters to go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: **I don't own Di-Gata Defenders, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, really.**

* * *

_**Chapter 24 – Reconciliation?**_

It was astounding how uncomplicated it was to get from the cellar to the top floor of the citadel if one was led by someone who knew the place. It took them less than five minutes to reach the chamber in which their stones were stored away. Unfortunately the room was guarded.

"Isn't there a chance we can lure him away from the door?", Rion wanted to know as he peeked around the corner to where the clearly bored guard was standing. Leon shook his head: "He won't fall for anything we could make up, and I can't just send him away."

"Why did you just stress the _I_ so much? Is there anybody who can?", Mel inquired sternly. Time was not on their side, so they had none to waste on being indecisive – or stammering. The young Sigil Dancer sighed. Since he had found out that she was a wizard he was almost shying away every time she spoke or worse, addressed him. Nonetheless he made no complaints.

Finally he told them: "Serena could, but considering her current mood I think it's simpler to take on a guard than to take her on."

"We'll have to talk to her anyway if I got this right, so why not at once? I can't imagine she will sell us out, otherwise she would have done so already. Even if we fail to win her over she will keep out of our way, I believe.", Mel decided and the others agreed, leaving Leon to accept their decision with a shrug.

Serena's rooms were only down a few hallways in a quiet part of the citadel. However when Leon knocked on the door nothing happened. He frowned and repeated the knocking: "Mistress Serena, it's me, Leon. I really need to talk to you."

Again nothing.

"Is it possible that she's not here?" Rion looked at the silent door as if would answer him.

"No way, she's been hiding in there all day."

"Well, I could just crack the lock. It won't take more than a minute", Erik offered a little awkwardly. While they had been waiting he had examined the lock and found it to be a simple device which needed a certain code to open. With the right technique it was easy to figure out what the code was.

The others looked at Leon to make sure they could dare break in, and he nodded. So Erik started immediately his work on the door.

He only had to reset the whole mechanism and the machine retraced all steps that had formerly been taken, along with the numbers of the code that had been entered. As he still got his gauntlet it was no problem to open the device and cut the right wire to start the process. The Sigil Dancers had known that their stones were weapons, but Erik's gauntlet had seemingly exceeded their imagination. They had not recognized it for what it was, and he had been allowed to keep it. Much to his pleasure.

In a matter of seconds the code showed on his gauntlet's screen and he could simply type it in. With a soft buzzing noise the door slid to the side and revealed a red-painted apartment. "Here we go!"

The inside was barely furnished, except for the absolutely necessary there was nothing, and though Serena had been living there for years she had no personal stuff displayed at all. Everything looked as if she was merely a guest in these quarters. A very unhappy one the moment they entered the living-room.

She was sitting on the dark-blue carpet which contrasted nicely to the colour of the walls and her white uniform, her legs were crossed underneath her and her hands were folded in her lap. However the picture of tranquillity and meditation was set off by the death glare she shot them. Her icy stare was mainly directed at Leon, even so the others suddenly doubted that breaking in had been such a good idea to start with.

What was done could not be undone, and Rion confidently stepped forward and approached her openly and seriously: "You used to underline how much you were against the war, and how important understanding between humans and Sigil Dancers was. What has happened to those noble yearnings? They can't have just disappeared into thin air, but in my opinion that's the only explanation why you turned your back on Leon and the others."

"My changes of mind are none of your business", she hissed defiantly.

Rion shook his head, getting more and more excited: "It is! Maybe you have forgotten, but it was you who told us to do everything we could to stop the war from happening! There actually was a time when you cared, and I believed you were the real deal. Those years of travelling where you found yourself, was that just a lie or can they be cast aside so easily? You did not appear that shallow back then, but now?"

"If I were shallow I would happily be following Thor along."

"True. But I don't know which is worse: Being blind and shallow or drowning in self-pity as you do! We understand that it's not easy to be reminded of one's own banishment, but for someone preaching peace you took your revenge damn serious, for RaDos' sake!"

This caught her attention, and instead of snapping another terse contradiction her eyes softened a tiny bit. Still her mood seemed far from content. Her voice, when she spoke at last, was strapped of all emotion, including the anger which it had contained earlier: "There are things you are unable to understand. Certain incidents are too grave to ever make peace with. I do not hate Alnar as a wizard, but as a person. There's nothing wrong with despising some people, you can't love everyone."

Again Rion shook his head in desperation: "No one asked you to love him, or even like him. But it's no excuse for letting those people you care about down – or the whole world regarding the situation! You used to be part of the defenders, however slight. Isn't there anything left of what they demonstrated you?"

"If it wasn't for them I would not feel that way about Alnar in the first place. It's not my banishment, it's that he sacrificed them for the spell of binding! He undoubtedly knew it would cost their lives, and nonetheless he sent them there to die!" A trace of pain was on the edge of her voice now, and it took all her self-restraint not to shout, while their own anger faded more and more. They rather pitied her because she was unable to let go of the past.

To everyone's surprise Erik continued what Rion had started: "Sacrifices have to be made if it's for the good of RaDos. Believe us, we know what it's like to lose someone close because of this. You have to accept it, because you cannot turn back time and change your own deeds, no matter how much you would like to. Not even if it's to protect the ones you love. The only way to come to terms with such a sacrifice is to make it count for something. You weren't able to save the defenders back then, but I think they would want you to do what they would have done in your position. And that's surely not denying your help to those who need it."

"Erik's right, Serena", Mel said calmingly, "you haven't been taught to be a defender, so you don't know it: But as defenders we are aware of how dangerous our job is, and I bet our parents knew this as well. After all I know I am sure that, had they known about the sacrifice they would make, they would not have changed a thing. We ourselves might have performed the spell of binding had we known that it would save RaDos. We didn't do it because we found out that it couldn't do good. But you can do good right now."

After their little speech nobody said a word for a while, the heavy and tension-filled atmosphere pressing on everyone. Serena had cast her eyes down and avoided their questioning stares, trying to sort herself out and arrange her tumbling thoughts. The defenders waited anxiously for her final reaction, and Leon felt confused and helpless. He had scarcely been able to follow their talk, some revelations about his teacher's past shocking him and so he had gone to simply hope the defenders had been able to do what he could not: Reach Serena in some way.

In the end she broke her meditating pose and stood up, breathing deeply and straightening herself. In spite of her visible despondency she had made a decision, and completely unexpected she addressed Erik: "I don't know what happened, and I don't seek to know, but you truly felt what you were talking about. Seems like you have more strength to carry on than I had. Thanks for showing me the way."

"I had a good teacher", Erik said hardly audible.

Serena just smiled a bit forcefully, yet honestly: "Alright, where's the problem, and how far have the plans evolved by now?"

* * *

"All preparations are complete, and our sources confirmed that the Mortagarians and the Sigil Dancers are ready to attack anytime now. It's a little late for negotiations, in my opinion."

They had thought it was hard to get the Sigil Dancers to cooperate, but convincing Priestess Aleanna of the right way to handle this threat was a lot more intricate than planned. After Serena had helped them to get their stones back and she and Leon had promised to have an eye on Keeper Thor's actions they had set out for Arboth as fast as they could.

Naturally it had taken them almost the whole day to reach the monastery, and the armies had not waited for them to show up. The confrontation would take place on the uninhabited plains in South Binn, just a few miles away from the city. They had been extremely lucky to meet the priestess, who had been put in charge of the action, here in the city.

Although she was a very peace-loving person she was however reluctant to agree to their suggestion. According to her, all available hunting parties had been gathered as soon as Cecil had informed them about the situation, and now he was already off to the future battlefield. It was hard for her to believe that the Sigil Dancers would hold back for the sake of a conference, but she was not completely against the idea.

On the other hand she had heard what Cecil had told her about professor Alnar's orders and Seth's rash decision to ignore them outright. At this they had only groaned. Of course Seth's impatience had come back to bite them in the butt, and he was not even there to take responsibility for it himself. So they had done their best to smooth things over. Fortunately Aleanna had understood the rocky relationship they had with Cecil and was willing to listen to their version of the story.

"Such an offer is easier thought of than realized. The shock, which the news of the Sigil Dancers' existence have caused, still hasn't diminished. We are without guidelines what to do, and you yourselves verified their hostile intentions. We don't exactly know how to handle them, and I fear talking won't solve these problems. They are too old and rooted too deep." She folded her hands in her lap and waited patiently for their response. At least she was the first to listen calmly to what they were saying and did not raise her voice the moment something displeased her.

Mel, who had once again taken the task of doing most of the talking, nodded in agreement and stressed: "That's what we are talking about: These problems are old, so old that it's a shame they haven't been solved yet. We don't assume that one talk will clear all accusations humans and Sigil Dancers have, that's simply impossible, but this conference might prevent the war. We think this possibility, however small, is worth trying. Considering the pain and destruction another war will bring to RaDos and its people, human or not, a battle has to be the last option. As we told you, priestess Aleanna, there are Sigil Dancers who long for understanding between them and us, and they guaranteed us that they will delay a possible attack for the sake of negotiations. It's our chance to help RaDos without spilling blood."

"And… and you believe those Sigil Dancers? Will they really keep their promises?" Aleanna sounded distrustful, an attitude they could hardly approach her for. Had they not known the Sigil Dancers personally and heard all the stories about them, they would have had a hard time believing in their truthfulness as well.

But because they knew Serena and Leon well enough to trust them, their answer was unanimous. "We do. They want this as much as we do. And please, do not forget that Seth and Adam are also still there to take care of things if they threatened to get out of hand. What I highly doubt. The moment this offer is made the Sigil Dancers will suspend further actions until the outcome of the conference is clear – and so will the Mortagarians."

"I have to admit, you are convincing, and the defenders have done a lot of good for this world in the past years. I will write immediately to Cecil to stay alert, but to do nothing which might threaten the fragile truce we hope to achieve. And of course I will write the offer for the High Keeper. Let's hope he is as open-minded as you were told."

* * *

High Keeper Idelle barely took notice of Javin entering her study, and he had to clear his throat twice distinctly before she reacted. Pretty irritated she demanded: "What do you want? I am busy here after all!"

"I have news concerning the escaped defenders."

Not only Idelle, also Seth and Adam listened up when he said this. Since their visit of the Sacred Halls things had continually been going downwards. Back there Seth had successfully planted the idea to talk to the Gatashin monks into Idelle's mind, and she had been determined to tell Keeper Thor to wait a little longer. He had thought they had finally reached their goal. Until they had found out that Mel, Erik and Rion had bailed.

This fact in itself was already bad and it had made Idelle furious enough to accuse them of lying and manipulating her and to put them under constant supervision of the guards. Still there had been the tiny chance of calming her down, after all the escape did not change a thing about the Keeper of Scripture's words. So they had waited for her fury to burn out, and it eventually had. Just in time for her to be informed about _how_ they prisoners had escaped.

Seth really hoped it had been worth it and the others were doing something useful, otherwise he would most likely explode the moment he saw Mel again. As smart as she usually was, he just could not believe that she had used her wizard powers to break the bars. This was almost as stupid as her travelling back in time half a year earlier during the Ethos war. They still could not believe she had been that thoughtless.

"Well, they sure had a reason to, you'll see. Can't imagine her taking chances like this for nothing", Adam had guessed, but he was not totally convinced himself. It was hard to be faced with Idelle's wrath. The knowledge that there was still a wizard of Yan left and they had hidden this piece of information from her had rendered her immune to all their attempts to soothe her.

"I hope they come up with something really good. And I mean _really_", had been Seth's only comment.

Idelle impatiently took the sheets from Javin's hands and skimmed through the words. Halfway through she stopped, rubbed her eyes disbelievingly and sat down to read the whole thing properly, while Javin smiled contently for some reason.

The Keeper of Balance also noticed their confusion and while Idelle's whole attention was glued to the words on the paper he made them a sign not to worry. Maybe the others had come up with a good idea after all.

Five minutes passed before Idelle finished with the letter, after she had reread it two times. Then she turned to them, laughing: "Do you know what this is? A letter from Priestess Aleanna of Amos Yan, speaking for the Gatashin monks."

So that was what the others had been up to. They had convinced the monks to contact the Sigil Dancers.

Without waiting for their reaction Idelle went on: "And now guess what's the first thing she does: She begs our pardon for the rude way your friends left the citadel, and promises they will apologize to me in person at the meeting."

"What meeting?", Seth dared to ask suspiciously. The only meeting he knew about was the battle, and he did not look forward to seeing anyone there.

"The peace conference they invite us to. How does she put it? After all those years of hatred and misunderstandings it is time to clear the past up and start anew, and they hope that a meeting will help prevent an unnecessary battle. They are willing to meet with us and the Mortagarians' leader on neutral terrain in the village of Binn-Jata west of here. Her only demand is that we postpone the attempted attack until the conference is over. The defenders will be there personally to ensure a peaceful course – that woman has an affinity for the word 'peace', it seems."

She laid the letter down on her desk, crossed her arms confidently and looked at them, her anger had obviously vanished into nothingness. "Isn't that what you wanted? Negotiations? Looks like you've achieved your goal after all. You've got some pretty unconventional methods, but I have to hand it to you: They worked."

Once again she looked down on the sheets and her eyes went cold. "We'll see what answers for our approaches the Gatashin monks have to give. And I'm dying to have a word with the last Wizard of Yan!"


	26. Keeping Faith

Last installment before the final battle starts!

Disclaimer: See all chapters before this one.

* * *

_**Chapter 25 – Keeping Faith**_

It was almost unbelievable, and consequently it all felt quite unreal. Finally, after so much uncertainty and fruitless discussion, they were standing on neutral ground and three totally different races were about to come to terms with each other. A thing each of them would have denied was possible only days ago.

But they all had come to the arranged meeting in Binn-Jata: Priestess Aleanna for the Gatashin monks, Keepers Idelle and Javin for the Sigil Dancers, and the Mortagarians' leader Tanok. The latter was a little confused about the way this war had developed, however he seemed rather satisfied with negotiations. Regarding what they knew about this people the Mortagarians were most content being left alone. If they did not have to fight they would not be unhappy.

At last the defenders were also reunited. A reunion that was pretty cheerful, given the circumstances. The war was on hiatus for the moment, but to solve all the problems and sort out the tight knot history had woven would take a lot of effort, especially on their side.

"Did you even consider what consequences your escape might have?", Seth asked, still sour as they entered the town hall where the conference would take place. "I mean, I'm glad you did what you did, but you took an awfully high risk – and you didn't hesitate to hand us over to Idelle's mercy!"

Mel just frowned: "As if it has been that bad! Stop whining, Seth, you look healthy to me, and of course we thought of you before we bailed! After all you and Adam were the ones who went on a field trip while we were left to rot in prison!" She paused and smiled warmly. "No, really, Leon assured us nothing would happen to you guys, and we actually discussed what decision you would make in such a situation, Seth. So we left with him. Revealing my wizard powers was unfortunate, but even you have to admit that it was necessary."

"She's got a point there, you know. That kind of sound like you, Seth – playing hero no matter what in order to save the realm. Really noble", Adam joined in, grinning at Seth who only glared back: "Be careful what you're saying! My opinion about your oversized talkativity is still the same! And Mel, you're right of course, it's just: I really didn't expect this from you. You're usually so level-headed… and I was really worried about you."

Only half-seriously she crossed her arms: "Really, Seth, I was as thoughtful as always, we were just inspired by you. And what's with the worrying? Do you think we're weak or anything and unable to take care of ourselves without your guidance?"

Under her searching stare Seth automatically backed away. He had not meant it this way, and right now she was only a bit upset. There was absolutely no need to make her angry. Because in that case he should have worried about himself. Conciliatorily he held up his hands: "No Mel, it made me edgy that I didn't know what you were up to."

"Irrational fear of losing control. That's bad, Seth, you're getting bossy", Adam commented to his irritation. He turned to him: "And you're annoying. Can't you keep your sigil-blasted mouth shut? As though you hadn't been uncomfortable with the situation or wondered what they were messing up!"

"Me? Never!"

Seth did not get the possibility to respond to that, as Mel's glare from the side effectively silenced him. "Messing something up, hm? I guess we're going to have a talk when this conference is over. And now hold it, both of you. I completely cannot understand why Priestess Idelle hasn't enjoyed your mature conversations!"

"Don't worry, Mel", Rion cut in amused and looked at the, visibly uneasy, leaders. "I think we're in for a lot of real mature talking."

* * *

At first everyone was very reluctant to put their problems into words. Naturally each of the others already knew what these problems were and how grave the situation was, but how did you sum up century-old enmity in a few sentences? And where did you start with your approaches?

In regard of the disastrous relationship humans and Sigil Dancers had, it was a miracle they had not jumped at each other in the instant they had arrived. Though both Aleanna and Idelle had refrained from shaking hands or greeting the other one properly. If it had not been for the respectful nod they exchanged when they first met, one might have thought the two women were not even aware of the other's presence.

Tanok had had less scruples, mainly because he and his people had only been dragged into this war by Javin's promises. Thus he had given the, momentary awfully nervous, Keeper of Balance a friendly handshake and a pat on the back. Javin's smile had ever since only been more forced and anxious than before, as he could not read in the Mortagarian's features like in everyone else's. Obviously his lies caught up to him.

The defenders were happy about this. The whole conference was more likely to become a success if the participants actually had a conscience. Maybe then they would not even have to interfere, what they planned to avoid as much as possible.

In the end it was Aleanna who took the initiative, calm and professional, but honest: "The Gatashin regard the current situation not as their fault. We readied ourselves for war simply for the reason that the Sigil Dancers appeared out of nowhere with an army of their own. We had no choice but to take counter-measures against the feared attack. So why do you blame us for this? What should we have done in your opinion?"

Idelle took her time to think her response over carefully and explained equally composed: "We do not blame the Gatashin for their reaction, that's a misunderstanding. What we approach you for is your general attitude when it comes to the Jen-Ama. Our ancestors challenged and fought one another, and throughout history the Wizards of Yan and their allies have spread lies about my people. Fact is, you judged us as evil and cruel and dangerous without really knowing us. We never had the chance to search a peaceful solution!"

Upon hearing her perspective Aleanna's face darkened faintly, but she remained gracious: "It's sad how many fantasies have developed about this battle, and I have to admit that neither me nor my fellow monks knew the truth. Everything I know I have heard from the defenders. Unfortunately I cannot undo this anymore. But I have to prove you wrong: Our presence here today is the evidence that there can be peace amongst our races. Fact is: most humans do not know what the Sigil Dancers – or should I rather call you Jen-Ama? – are. All that's left are stories, fairytales."

"Stories which depict us as inhuman monsters", Idelle stated dryly.

Aleanna however did not let her interruption throw her off confidence: "…I hadn't finished yet. Yes, these stories portray the Sigil Dancers negatively, but nobody truly believes in them anyway. As quick as they have emerged they can be replaced. And thereby I mean that people can be taught the truth."

"Would that really change a thing?" Idelle sounded doubtful, but it was unclear if she hesitated to believe people could alter their lives or if she plainly mistrusted Aleanna. Perhaps a little of both.

For the first time in this conference Tanok took part in the discussion, not very surprisingly taking Aleanna's side despite his alliance to the Sigil Dancers. They still did not know what his reaction would be like when he eventually was told Javin had lied to him about the defender's support. Here he spoke freely for his personal opinion: "It will change something, Keeper Idelle. Honesty can right a lot of wrongs. It won't be done with correcting the common stories which the people remember, but most of it is up to you. You are the ones that can do the most good for yourselves. Me and the rest of the Mortagarians know this from our own experience. What RaDos and its inhabitants, no matter what race they belong to, need is to get to know each other again. From the very start, point zero. My people have been hunted by the ancestors of both of you, yet open-mindedness can clear a road to friendship. A long road, but nonetheless a road. The Di-Gata Defenders were the ones to offer us equality, and along with that amity between our races. If they can make it in spite of their wizard-influenced teachings and their closeness to the old ways, then others can do it, too. It will take a lot of time and effort, but we have already made steps forward. An in the right direction, I believe. Our two people are slowly getting closer again. I think there's room for another people to join in."

The High Keeper did not react at once, instead she looked away and seemingly tried to arrange her thoughts and feelings. Whatever she said now, it would weigh heavy.

Quietly Javin, who after all traditionally should be her advisor, dared to mention: "Keeper Idelle, that's exactly what we were asking for: A place for us out of hiding. What Priestess Aleanna just offered is to regain our place underneath RaDos' sun – without a fight."

She closed her eyes in thought and pressed her lips together in her inner struggle: "But it isn't what we used to have. We used to be the rulers of the land. The Mortagarians got their realm beneath the sea back for themselves. But the land was ours. We did not need to share!"

"Life changes, Idelle. The humans have come to this world, and we're all part of it now. Working hand in hand with them is the only option to restore the balance", he explained patiently.

Silence reigned for a second, before Idelle nodded and opened her eyes again. With an icy look she fixed Aleanna, ignoring Javin and Tanok almost completely: "Too bad I don't care for balance – and I've always known I was narrow-minded."

They could not believe what they had just heard, and the confused and stunned glances that were exchanges all through the room showed that everyone felt that way about Idelle's answer. Even Javin was completely taken aback by this announcement.

Unsure what to say or do now Mel turned to Seth. He understood her question without words and shook his head. Right now Idelle had not helped to make peace, but she had not broken the conference completely. The least thing they could do was to give her the chance to set things right again. Regarding Javin's reaction this had not been planned and perhaps she was just confused by her emotions. After all she had been taught to hate the Gatashin all her life. Beliefs like that could not be cast aside in a second.

However, as Aleanna attempted to say something she silenced her with a harsh gesture, standing up and leaning over the table: "I'm not going to listen to your pitiful peace-attempts any longer. You are going to listen to me! Out there are three armies ready for battle, and they only wait for news about the outcome of this conference. Or let's say: Your armies wait for the outcome of it. Too bad I already knew which way this was going to end. Keeper Thor won't hesitate a moment before attacking, after he tells our allies how horribly wrong this meeting has gone. In brief: You were fools to ever believe the Sigil Dancers were seeking a peaceful solution of this conflict!"

Instantly the mood changed. Aleanna was furious about this heinous trap she had been led into, Tanok shook his head in indignation at her honourless behaviour, and the defenders found themselves somewhere in between anger and disbelief. Although they had not forgotten the lies they had been told at the beginning, it had truly seemed like the Keepers had changed. Nobody would have thought that this conference, after it had taken so much energy to realize it, could fail so easily.

"So, the Jen-Ama never intended to listen to anyone in here!", Seth concluded disgustedly. "Then what are you here for?"

"It's part of the plan."

"What plan?" That puzzled them a lot more than Idelle's betrayal. Keeper Javin had slumped back in his chair and was looking at Idelle as clueless as everyone else. It was utterly impossible that he had not known what she was up to, however the way he looked at her, pleading for an answer to make sense of these happenings, illustrated that without doubt he was lost.

Idelle's reaction to his words was not so much of a shock, though. After she had presented herself as incorrigible already no one expected her to have any moral code. So she just snapped at her supposed advisor: "My plan! The one Thor and I will carry out and you're not going to stand in the way. If your people mean anything to you, stay out of this. And if I hear the words 'balance' or 'equilibrium' ever again, I swear I'll be the first High Keeper to get rid of another Keeper!"

He did not contradict, only stared at her with his mouth hanging open. His hands, which had hovered over the table, now only shook in terror.

Mel decided to end this drama before it got out of control and said firmly, but in a sad voice: "Looks like we're done talking. It seems wrong to me to fight, unluckily destiny seems to think otherwise. Let's tell the others."

She took a step towards the door and was pulled back by Rion, who had been sitting next to her. With a cracking sound the two stabilizing beams around the door collapsed in an avalanche of stones and tiles. In a motion too fast for her to notice, Idelle had cut through the props supporting the beams.

Empty white eyes focussed on her, the Infinite Amulet around her neck glowing as strong as her hands and face: "I don't think we're done, little wizard. On the contrary, with the only door sealed I guess this meeting has just begun."


	27. Allied Enemies

Only one more chapter after this one. I almost feel sad! On the other hand it's great to complete the story. Enjoy while it lasts!

Disclaimer: **For the 27th time now: I don't own it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 26 – Allied Enemies**_

The plan was perfect, that was a thing none of them could deny, and Idelle's acting had been even better. To hide one's intentions effectively was one thing, but it took a lot of skill to make everyone, including those closest to you, believe you truly regretted your former actions. As easy as it was to simply say "Sorry", faking a genuine change of mind was almost impossible, especially if one needed to fool a person that knew you all too well. And Javin sure had trusted her until a moment ago.

Following Idelle's startling menace Aleanna had completely fallen silent, too shocked to pronounce another word, and Tanok was only eyeing her, his eyes closed to mere slits and his disgust openly displayed on his face.

So Seth decided to approach her cautiously. She was determined to fight, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. They all had their stones with them, but the chance someone in the room might get hurt was too high. He would not trigger a fight if he could avoid it in any way possible. "What do you intend to do with us now? Keep us in here until the battle is over? You know we could take you down, but I seriously don't want to settle things this way."

Idelle turned her head towards him and her feelings were unreadable due to the change of her eyes. Her voice however was poisonous: "You're wrong, you couldn't take me down. When we're done the Jen-Ama and the Mortagarians will leave. After all, they are our friends and we still have a realm to conquer. With the Di-Gata Defenders, the Gatashin's leader and their army out of the way, who do you think will oppose us? The Ogamans? They don't know we exist, and they certainly don't know how to fight us. I never planned on letting you leave this place – ever."

"That's insane! You…"

"I don't listen to lying wizards!", she snapped harshly at Mel and hit the table – sending a lance of flames her way. This time she reacted quickly enough to step aside, so that the flames hit the wall harmlessly.

This did it. They had tried to solve the mess she had created without the use of force, but neither Seth nor the other defenders would tolerate this. She was attacking one of them. Thereby she had clearly gone too far.

He looked at her with determined, blue-grey eyes: "You asked for it. I told Javin once, and I tell you know: Nobody messes with the Di-Gata Defenders, and nobody double-crosses RaDos the way you have done without getting the deserved punishment. Barricade Array!"

The others followed his example and cast their shields as well. Automatically they assembled in their ordinary attack pattern – the good old Ogama formation.

While others would have been terrified Idelle only laughed. Actually it was the first time they saw her do this, until now she had always smiled her half-hearted, nice smiles which never reached her eyes. Astonishingly right now she seemed truly amused, even though they could not see her eyes properly. Their determination to fight for RaDos was hilarious for her.

In the end she shrugged: "You have no idea what you're getting yourselves into. It's too late to stop the battle anyway. You've failed, but you still don't give up and just die. Then let's dance!"

Another flaming lance raced over the table and the wood splintered under the force of her hit. The attack however barely scratched their shields when it smashed against them. The distance it had to travel evidently took away a major proportion of its energy. Idelle's face darkened and she snorted dissatisfiedly. If she could not get close to them she was no match for five defenders at once, and Seth did not intended to screw up a second time.

Out of the blue Mel announced: "Don't use casts that create solid forms. Try something she can't cut through – and never hold back." Without hesitating a moment she sent a medium-sized blizzard Idelle's way.

The High Keeper evaded the attack easily, but as she could not penetrate the snow with her dancing abilities she had to retreat backwards, closer to the wall.

Seth shot his friend a questioning glance.

She just smiled wryly: "Well, we did have a conversation with Cecil before we came here. We thought it couldn't hurt to be prepared for anything, and he knows his business!"

"That mean he's been useful after all. Maybe he's not _that_ insufferable. Bedlam."

Black spirits enveloped the surrounding area and Idelle made a half-hearted attempt at cutting them, but realized quickly she could not do any damage to them. So she rolled through underneath them. Only to be immediately met by Rion' argent membrane.

Thanks to the amulet's powers her reaction was so fast she could again avoid a direct hit and therefore an encasement in the sticky jelly. Yet it nonetheless hit one of her feet and glued her to the floor.

Immediately, with her fury growing, the orange glow became more intense, the amulet reaching its final point of activation. "I thought I wouldn't need it. Perhaps I underestimated you. Nothing that can't be corrected!" She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a short, with sigils engraved, stick.

"That's one of those weapons!", Adam noted, eyes widening in surprise. They had thought she had handed all of them to Thor.

Idelle smiled evilly: "Indeed. Perfect observation." Instead of the table she hit the stick, which channelled the sigil energy almost as a Di-Gata stone would have, and launched the concentrated fireball right through the air at them.

They instantly prepared for the impact, just as it hit solid rock halfway through the room and burst it into pieces.

A moment Idelle stared at the rocks, then she turned, even more furious than before: "Is one warning not enough?"

"I would not listen to it if you repeated it a hundred times", Javin answered calmly and stood up, sliding his hand out of the broken tiles where he had created the rocks. It was easy to see that he had finally made up his mind. Once again he looked like the Keeper of Balance they had met when they first came to the citadel. A man that, according to his own words, would do anything to achieve his goals.

In anger Idelle shot another fireball through the staff, directed this time at her former partner. Almost relaxed Javin brought his arm up and the fire bounced of the glowing body part. Sigil Dancing really could be used as a shield, just like Serena had told them. Idelle bit her lower lip: "You can't do that very often."

"I know. But I'm not going to stand back and watch. That's what the last Keeper of Balance did, when his duty was to stop the High Keeper from making the wrong decision. You know how it ended for the Jen-Ama. I've already made enough mistakes by creating an alliance based on lies which now threatens everyone out there. I won't fail my people again, even if it means breaking traditions."

"You fool! The alliance with the Mortagarians can't be undone! Whatever you do, the human forces will meet their doom and are probably being wiped out this instant."

"Certainly not." Everybody interrupted the fight to look at Tanok, who had been completely calm through everything. "I knew the defenders were forced into helping you and did not second your plans. We don't like being lied at. My commander will stand on the human side, no matter what happens in here."

* * *

"Just because I was trained to handle Sigil Dancers, that doesn't mean I'm bartering with them. I promised to keep the truce the defenders made, but nothing more. You better handle this the same way, I'm not keen on seeing more of you guys than necessary. Besides, your mommy sure won't be happy when this goes down because of you!"

He had already tried to stare the female Sigil Dancer down, yet she had been unimpressed by his cold shoulder. After she had kept asking him to listen to her in her innocent voice for long enough to go on his nerves – which had not been too long – he had decided to skip all courtesies and come to the point.

To his misery she still smiled at him with those big eyes, and if his companions had been more than guardians he would have sworn they were chuckling behind his back.

In her cute, but unusually matter-of-fact voice she continued: "The rule only is to refrain from fighting, and that's completely not what I'm here for. The truth is: the deal's broken already, so I'm helping you and your allies more than Keeper Thor."

"The truce is broken? When, and by whom?" Cecil unconsciously took a step back and reached for his stones in his belt-pouch. It was ridiculous to prepare for a fight with an approximately ten-year-old girl, Sigil Dancer or not. Even he had some moral borders he would not dross. Fighting little kids without a real good reason was something he just did not do.

She did not appear threatened to him and kept talking merrily: "Keeper Thor, the leader of our army, has announced that the treaty will be used to get a good surprise shot at the humans and together with the Mortagarians he will easily be able to defeat you, before you're fully prepared. I'm just trying to help."

"I think you're rather lying to me. Do you plan to make _me_ break the truce so your leader has a reason to attack? Why would you back-stab your own commander?" His voice became sharp, but he was alert now. He did not have the full back-up of the army at the moment, and this made him vulnerable.

Just like the big conference the defenders had talked all commanders into meeting and sealing the treaty themselves. Naturally he had not been happy about this, especially when he was told it had to take place aside from the battle-field. A place the wizard had decided on an which proved she had no idea of traps. This clearing made him edgy, now even more so. And, as he had not wanted to break the deal, he only had five hunters accompanying him.

The girl sighed: "Haven't you been wondering why the others haven't arrived yet? I swear they're preparing an ambush for you – personally. That's quite an honour. But if you don't want to hear it…" In a 'I told you, now it's your fault' gesture she turned her back to leave.

Cecil carefully watched the nearby trees he despised so much about this place. Anything could hide in them. Especially Sigil Dancers. He did not fear the Mortagarians, because they were known to be respectable fighters, but the cunning of the Sigil Dancers was unlimited. Experiencing their hospitality once would suffice for the rest of his lifetime.

Finally he managed to swallow his pride. "Wait, please! I'm… I should not have spoken to you this way. It was rude." Still he did not manage to force an honest apology over his lips.

But the girl did not mind and turned around again: "Fine. Glad you ended up using your brains. The thing is…"

A beam of light exploded between them and taken by surprise, they both jumped back. Cecil immediately drew out his stones and crouched into a defensive stance, searching frantically in the tress for traces of their attackers. In the corner of his eyes he saw that the girl was also looking out for whoever hid there, and one of her hands was clenched into a fist, as though she was holding stones.

Everything was silent and lifeless, and Cecil could hear his own breathing. Something was wrong. He could not make out the path the attack should have ripped through the grass. Sigil Dancers could not fight at a distance, because air did not carry their casts. But if it was not a Sigil Dancer that had attacked them, who was it? Mortagarians were not hiding in trees and bushes.

Behind his back he signalled his hunters, who were alarmed too, to fan out and track the enemy down. It was not wise to split up, he knew that, but crowded together they were too easy of an aim, and their shields were not strong enough to take more than one straight hit. And if it came to a fight one of them was trouble enough, for Sigil Dancers as much as for everyone else. After all the defenders had not been able to handle them, either.

Luckily he had not moved his sight from the trees around him, because this way he saw the attack smash through the leaves and could jump aside. As expected his opponent was aiming directly now.

"Show yourself, Keeper Thor! Playing hide and seek is pathetic!", the girl announced clearly and looked around. Against all odds the Sigil Dancers truly showed themselves.

From the surrounding trees dropped altogether seven of them with purple paint, black uniforms and armed with short staffs. Those weapon were new to Cecil, and he already cursed this hellish invention which enabled them to throw their attacks.

The one she had referred to as Keeper Thor was not difficult to point out. As the only one he did not wear paint, instead an amulet dangled around his neck. At least it was not the one the defender had so thoughtlessly handed over to the enemy, otherwise he would be cursing them not for the first time. It still bothered him greatly though.

Not showing his tension and doubt he said: "I hope you're aware that you just shattered the truce. I've got no reason to hold back any longer." He raised his stones.

"It won't help you, hunter. You and that traitor are outnumbered and soon you two and your comrades will be nothing more than history. For your information, I brought some allies along."

Out of the forest emerged five Mortagarians armed with spears and stones. Cecil, the girl and his hunters found themselves encircled. He grinded his teeth forcefully to restrain himself. This was not good. However great his confidence was, it could not calm him down in a situation like this.

"I think you're wrong, Keeper", the girl told him boldly, then she yelled presumably an order in a language none of them understood – and the Mortagarians took up their posts next to Cecil's men. Puzzled he let his defence slip for a moment. A second which Thor used to launch his next attack.

"Vanguard Aegis." The attack, directed through the staff, crashed against the shield and made him stumble backwards, but fortunately the shield held.

Thor frowned: "What is this all about? How did you make our allies turn against us?"

"He didn't do a thing. We could not risk telling anyone and perhaps revealing our secret too soon." The girl's voice was noticeably deeper and in front of their eyes she morphed from the Sigil Dancer girl into a Mortagarian woman. Cecil did not need any more revelations to figure out who she was: "So, you're that Danyi-person we were supposed to meet up with."

She nodded but concentrated fully on Thor. "You were a little too lenient. Did you think you are the only ones to use spies? It's hard to fool shape-shifters, and I know my job very well. We knew about your lies right from the start, but we decided to play along. Because now _you _will lose the battle."

Thor clenched his fists and raised the staff again.

"Stop it! Nobody's supposed to fight until the conference is over!" The Sigil Dancer who had raised his voice was somewhat familiar to Cecil, but it took him a moment to recognize him. Then his mood fell. It was the leader of the raiding party that had arrested him near the citadel. Danyi seemed to know him quite well, because she smiled despite the severe situation. Keeper Thor on the other hand ignored him.

"I'm sorry, Leon. We did not plan to fight, that's true. But we have to stop Thor, and you said yourself that we were not enough to do so. That's why I left so early for preparations. It's a shame the plan never worked out."

Now she had caught Thor's attention: "Another traitor? This time one of us? Do you think you can oppose me or what?"

Leon shook his head: "No, but what you do is wrong. I know most of the Sigil Dancers don't wish for peace, and I can somewhat understand them. But ignoring a struck deal like this is shameful for our people, and I'm sure if you weren't the Keeper of Youth nobody would have followed you here. They're just to afraid to speak their mind!"

"And you're not? Don't you fear me?"

"I do. But I just needed a little more time." Suddenly he smiled. Not a nice smile. A wicked one as though he knew he had nothing to fear of him.

Everything happened extremely quick. Thor, who had turned to Leon, got a vicious hit in the back that made him stumble forward. However he was pulled back immediately and a glowing hand pressed itself against his throat. For a second Cecil thought the figure wanted to cut his head off, instead it ripped off the amulet, when Thor pulled free in an equally fast movement. In a matter of heartbeats two Sigil Dancers, their white eyes glowing dangerously, stood face to face, close enough to nearly touch each other, the right arm extended in an obvious threat.

Cecil observed Danyi's reaction and was bewildered that her smile grew bigger and she lowered her weapon. He really wished he knew what made her so happy about the other Sigil Dancer's appearance. It could not just be the fact that she challenged Thor.

In a swift movement the black-haired woman kicked the amulet aside, right in his direction. Without moving she said: "Would you please secure this? We've got a truce after all. It isn't needed."

"You want to duel me? I'm a Keeper, with or without the amulet!", Thor hissed and moved an inch closer.

She did not budge: "Without it you're nothing but hot air. And I never said I played fair." Her left wrist twitched a bit, enough to cast stones at this range. "Rings of Sum."

Thor had been ready for anything, but not for a Sigil Dancer casting stones. The electricity bolt was too close to avoid, and he let out a blood-curling scream when he tried to cut the rings closing around him. She watched him struggle against the bonds merciless, while the Sigil Dancers who had been with him looked completely confused.

Gracefully she told them: "There won't be a fight until the conference is over. We are going to respect the rules, and I hope you're smart enough to do what I say. Keeper Thor is my responsibility and I'll take the punishment if there will be one."

Then she turned to face Cecil and Danyi. She formed a cross in front of her face with her arms – the traditional sign for respect, that much he knew – before she spoke: "My name's Serena, I helped the defenders deliver your offer to the High Keeper. I'm sorry for what has happened and ask for your forgiveness. We do not intend to break the truce. Let's keep peace until further information on the results of the conference reach us, please."

The glow had faded in the meantime and she extended her hand for a handshake in agreement. Danyi took it with a broad grin, Cecil hesitated. Eventually he joined in as well. "Peace it is."

Thor, who was still wriggling inside his bonds, laughed: "Your peace is useless. The High Keeper will take care of this conference! There will never be a conclusion! We never planned to make peace if you haven't gotten that yet!"

"I'm not worried. The defenders will take care of this. I believe in them."


	28. Uncertain Future

Originally this was supposed to be the last chapter, and the story kind of ends - but I decided to add a short epilogue to wrap the whole thing up nicely. It would be too much of an open end otherwise. I sometimes like this, but not for this story. The epilogues almost done, so it sure won't take as long till it's up as this chapter.

Sorry bout that anyway, but I'm awfully busy studying, and writing on the train is a lot less effective than at home. Nonetheless, here it is: last real chapter!

Disclaimer:** It started without any rights, and it'll end without any. I don't own Di-Gata.**

* * *

_**Chapter 27 – Uncertain Future**_

Composure had originally been a strength of hers, but the Mortagarians' betrayal, as she called Tanok's decision, had triggered something like insanity in Idelle. There was nothing left of the thoughtful, calculating woman they used to know. What she acted like was an animal, instinctively lashing out at everyone and everything that came too close. Unfortunately she was still in possession of the amulet.

Regardless of the destruction she created another lance of flames raced over one of the tables, breaking it to pieces this time, only to frizzle out harmlessly at Tanok's shield. When her actions had started to become more and more unpredictable he and Aleanna had decided that casting shields was in their best interest. At least they were wise enough not to attack back.

Despite the intention that the meeting should have been a peace conference, all of them had been allowed to keep their stones. Due to the fact that they were unable to strap the Sigil Dancers of their powers this measure had been needed to ensure everyone was equal. Nevertheless they did nothing to enrage Idelle further. Not that it would have been necessary to cause utter chaos. She took care of this very well all by herself.

Meanwhile she had managed to free herself from Rion's glue by melting it with the heat of one of her attacks. The defenders had tried to restrain her anew, but had been too busy avoiding hits themselves to aim properly. The moment she completely lost what was left of her sanity, they had like everyone else retreated behind one of the still intact tables to come up with some sort of strategy.

"She's not invulnerable. But she's awfully hard to hit", Seth summed up the problem and winced when he heard another table break. "We can't let her continue this way by any chance, otherwise she'll bring down the whole building. First we have to rid her of this staff, then of the amulet and we need to figure out how to escape this sigil-blasted place."

Aleanna frowned: "Leaving should not be a difficulty. Before we entered the mayor mentioned an emergency door which leads outside. It has to be somewhere in the back of the room. However he also mentioned a mechanism in the control room which opens and closes it, and we have no access to that.

"We have access to the door itself, that should be enough. All sigil-empowered doors of that kind have a manual control somewhere!", Erik mentioned and Seth peeked over the edge of the table in the direction of said door. It was only visible if one knew what to look for, and he could make out the faint lines of where the doorframe touched the stone of the wall. Somewhere in the back there should also be the manual control hidden.

"Okay. Erik, do you think you can open that door for us?", he wanted to know.

Erik was uncomfortable, but not because he was worried about the technical details. "I guess so. But I don't want to get fried by Keeper Madness over there while I'm at it, and I'll have to cross right by her to get to the door!"

"Don't worry. Rion, you go with him, in case she notices him in spite of the distraction we'll create. We've got your back, Erik, she won't be bothering you, I promise! Now, how do we strap her of her weapons?"

Another attack hit the overturned table they were hiding behind and made them flinch. The wood already cracked dangerously. Time was running out for their refuge, it could not take a lot more.

"I know you're there! Are you too cowardly to fight me?", Idelle yelled furiously. They just ignored her, yet all of them felt the emotional strain.

"The problem is, that she's too fast in her current state to come close to her", Javin told them with a nervous glance in her direction. "The only way to get the amulet and slow her down would be getting to her unnoticed, and the room doesn't offer enough cover for an action like that."

"What about the Altas-amulet?" Mel pointed at the Al-Jen-Ama around his neck. Frankly he neglected: "It won't work. I already told you, an amulet doesn't work against another, and she's got the most powerful there is. I cannot use it as long as she's in possession of hers."

"Then we need to create a distraction large enough to hide Erik's intention and someone sneaking up on her. That's tough. We have to shroud two different directions." Seth racked his brains over how they could possibly cover the whole area. Every inch they had to stretch their powers made the risk of failing explode statistically. He felt bad to bring everyone in such danger.

"Another thing", Tanok mentioned, "if one of us gets close to her, how do we take the amulet off? We cannot pull it over her head in the middle of the fight! How do we cut the string in one stroke?"

None of them answered. They knew Javin could do it with his Sigil Dancing, but he and Mel were completely unsuited for this task. Idelle had singled them out as a vent for her anger, and she channelled her attacks especially on them. There was no way they could hide from her. Additionally they were needed for the upcoming commotion. Javin's shielding abilities and Mel's wizard powers were a too valuable asset to send them away from the main fight.

Suddenly Erik noted: "Is that necessary? We almost had her pinned before, even with the amulet. The real problem's the staff, or not?"

"You're a genius, Erik!", Seth burst out. Finally he knew what to do.

"Gee, thanks. Don't know why, but glad I could help."

"Listen, everyone: We just need to get this staff. With the loss of her ability to cast properly she will be forced to come closer by herself, and meanwhile we all know how to fight a Sigil Dancer. The goal is to get to her and separate her from the staff!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But how?", Rion asked and met blank faces.

Adam spied through a crack in the table to get a better look at her. She stood about five metres away from them, in the place where she could overview the whole room with ease. It would be hard enough to give Erik cover. Covering two different actions was impossible. He turned back to the others: "Alright, I'll do it."

Mel looked at him with large eyes: "And how if I may ask?"

He shrugged and grinned: "She can't aim at what she can't see, right?" As an explanation he pulled the hood over his head and Mel smiled understandingly.

"Just make sure you're careful. We don't want anyone to get hit by accident." Seth took a deep breath before he scanned his friends' and partners' serious expressions. "Alright. Everyone knows his duty, I take it? You're ready?"

"As ready as we can possibly be", Mel said and the others nodded.

With complete trust in their skills he did not waste another precious moment. Easily he jumped to his feet, leaving the cover, and transformed the mech-arm into his battle-canon. His own Nega Mass projectile hit Idelle's attack in mid-air and a small explosion bathed the room in red light.

"Glacial flow!" Mel's avalanche of snow flew through the room, but was not aimed directly at the High Keeper. Instead she launched it a little to the left, and the heat of the former explosion melted half of it before it graced Idelle's position and smashed violently into the wall on the other side.

Idelle laughed: "Bad aim, wizard!" A second lance of fire came towards them, and was quickly blocked by an array of rock piles from Javin. Two of them were smashed under the pressure, but the third one directed the fire and the heat to the puddles which had formed on the ground. Leftovers of Mel's snow.

Immediately the water boiled, creating a thick layer of steam.

"Rion, Erik – go!", Seth whispered urgently over his shoulder, and hidden by the steam they hurried across the room in direction of the door. At the same time he shot his next attack to keep Idelle's attention locked on them, which was not that difficult. "Twisting chaos!"

The restraints came not even close to touch her, yet this manoeuvre was exactly what he had wanted. He had not expected any break-through in the first place. On the contrary, he intended to lure her into concentrating on an attack towards them.

She refrained from using the staff this time and cut the four tentacles with her bare hands in one single movement so fast it was barely visible.

However, the steam clouded a larger area than expected, and although it was easy to see her glowing behind the veil, it was hard to detect her every move, and this already had not been easy to begin with.

Consequently they saw the blue energy whip too late. Their shields took away most of its force, nonetheless Seth, Mel, Tanok and Aleanna were thrown backwards into the wall by the hit, and Javin stumbled awkwardly a few steps back when he shielded himself. For a second his own glow weakened before it stabilized again. Idelle had been right. He could not take a lot of casts like this. Every time he shielded himself the action drained him extremely fast.

Frantically they hurried to get to their feat under Idelle's wicked glance. She looked down on them like a predator, ready to strike his helpless prey. She put her hand to her staff before they had the chance to completely ready themselves for the attack, and the engraved sigils lightened up as she cast.

The staff released the energy when it was suddenly pushed to the side and the explosion blew up another one of the tables instead. Idelle cursed and tried to grab it as it slipped from her fingers, but she withdrew her hand instantly with a yelp of pain.

It scattered over the floor and out of her reach. Probably having figured out what was happening by now, Idelle did not even try to get to it again. In its place she concentrated and seemed to listen closely. The glow faded for a brief moment, until it fully returned. She spun around and lashed out with her left arm.

Sparks flew in the instant she connected with Adam's shield and shattered it to bits, sending him roughly into the next wall. The hit also broke his own concentration, so that he became clearly visible to everyone.

But he reacted almost as quickly as Idelle when she aimed to land another hit. The faint blue shine around him suggested that he had used his Assassine-cast to be able to defend himself in case something like this happened.

Meanwhile the steam had cleared a little and they were all back on their feet. "Let's end this now. Doesn't she like it quick?", Aleanna said determinedly and held up her own stones. "Sage's pins."

Several sharp, pointy needles formed in her palm and she threw them all at once at Idelle. While the High Keeper was busy knocking them away she neither had the time to pursue Adam further, nor did she realize Tanok casting as well. "Fog of Ogama."

The whirling tornado of mud and mist hit Idelle, who had not been concentrating on him at all, right in the back and sent her to the floor. She screamed in rage and unintendedly thrust one of her hands inside the floor as she steadied herself. A line of flames cut its way through the tiles, cracking and shattering most of them and adding to the overall devastation – and it sliced its way right in Erik's direction.

"Argent lure!" The flames hit Rion's silver energy barrier and dissipated in the last moment, but not without letting Idelle know what they were up to. She only needed a second to choose her next target.

Slightly flailing she got out of the mud she was covered in and grimaced, as she evidently felt pain somewhere. The amulet had gone duller over time. The effect would not last forever. Yet it did not stop her from heading in direction of the emergency door.

Reacting briskly Javin sent his cast through the already severely damaged tiles after her and encased one of her feet in a shackle of earth. "Melosa, it is time to bring this to an end."

As long as Idelle was busy reaching down and freeing her foot, Mel concentrated. Her eyes started to shine bright blue and the white wizard-aura surrounded her immediately. Her eyes narrowed and she squinted at the High Keeper: "Altas – Yan – Ogama – Sum ."

A blue, solid bond formed around her just when she had broken the results of Javin's cast. Frenetically she wanted to cut through it, but found herself completely overpowered. She cursed and jumped to shake the bonds off, but to no avail. In the end she only stumbled on the uneven floor and tripped over the destroyed tiles. Shrieking and kicking she lay there while the rest of the steam disappeared and everyone relaxed and assembled again.

"Everyone alright?", Seth asked concerned.

"Yeah. It was close, but it worked", Rion told them and put down his stones. Since Erik had started working on the door, where he still knelt, he had been on constant alert. Now he loosened. The only one who did not agree was Erik personally, who truly seemed a little hysterical.

"Nothing's alright!", he mumbled in a high-pitched voice and kept fumbling with the mechanics. "Really! I almost got toasted because I took your advice, guys! If Rion hadn't…"

"But he has, and that's what counts. It was his job after all. We told you not to worry, Erik", Seth tried to calm him down, however Erik's only response was a desperate sign. He would never be the selfless warrior especially Seth could be. He just was not made to play this part.

"Do you get it done?"

"Sure, it's not that hard", he answered, happy to discuss something else, "but it takes its time. Give me five more minutes – without having someone shoot at me, please!"

He looked at Idelle who had slowed down, her eyes still gleaming in white and orange light and her hatred openly portrayed on her face. She was breathing harshly and forcedly, obviously trying to compose herself in vain. So she just glared at Mel who was holding her tightly. They would not let her get away once more. Now that evidently her threat to sanity had snapped she was too dangerous.

"Got it!", Erik finally announced, pushed a button and the secret door moved smoothly aside to reveal a narrow, dark path inside the wall, at the end if which they could make out daylight.

Seth smiled: "Perfect. Then I've got one last task for you, Erik. Let's be quick about it. We have to stop a battle that's never been supposed to happen!"


	29. Epilogue

Celebration! It's over after such a long time, and I'm really happy about it. There's nothing greater than finishing a project. It makes you feel like you've done well.

But as I can't be sure of that and I really think there are things which could be improved, it would be great to get some final feedback. Just tell me what you liked and what you didn't, so that I can look out for this stuff in the next story. I'd truly appreciate it.

So: Thanks for all the patience you had with me over the time and that you read my story in the first place. Enjoy the end!

I'll save the disclaimer. Not because I own anything, but because I'm more than tired of it.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

The engines of their stormers were squealing when they reached the battlefield, or what should have been it. Against all expectations they observed the situation with their jaws hanging open. There was no fighting going on, instead they found Cecil, Leon and the Mortagarian commander sitting in front of a campfire and playing some sort of card game. This picture would write history, and they had not even been there to mediate. Whatever had made them put their differences aside, Keeper Thor had obviously not succeeded in carrying out Idelle's plan.

The latter was completely disgusted by the sight and tore for the millionth time at her chains, but it was no use. They were especially designed to hold Sigil Dancers in check. After he had asked him to, Erik had made sure he used Altamite to create them, the only material she could not cut through as it blocked all kinds of sigil energy.

Confused and reluctant they got down from their stormers and neared the strange group: "What is going on here?"

"You want to know? Thor decided he seriously wanted to take a nap", a familiar female voice explained. They turned to their right and found Serena leaning comfortably against a tree, pointing casually at the knocked-out and tied-up Keeper Thor next to her.

She smiled and took a look at the card players: "About them: They decided a game is a lot more joyful than making war. _We_ did not fight, seems like the guys on the peace conference were the only ones who did. Funny, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't", Seth snapped irritatedly. He was confused and had clearly lost control over the happenings. Something he had never enjoyed, and not even the fact that they had achieved the peace which they had wished for could soothe him entirely. Serena's casualty just annoyed him, and the three card players looked so surreal it struck him almost as an act.

So he approached them with mixed feelings: "Would one of you be so kind to explain what we've missed here?"

They stopped their game and Cecil grinned confidently: "We came to the conclusion that you were right. We don't need to fight just because our ancestors did, and if Priestess Aleanna thought we could get along, I decided to give it a try. He's not that bad actually – for a Sigil Dancer."

Leon frowned: "I'm flattered, Cecil." Then he addressed the defenders directly: "Mistress Serena was able to figure out that Keeper Thor never planned to go along with the truce. We could not stop him back at the citadel because we had to surprise him somehow. Right after Danyi revealed that the Mortagarians knew that they had been tricked was the perfect opportunity, although we were stunned ourselves. In the end we decided to wait for the outcome of your conference. The question now is: What is the result? It doesn't look like peace, but please let us finish the game before you pronounce the war!"

"There won't be any battles", Aleanna announced loud enough for everyone to hear. She was standing next to Javin and Tanok and the three leaders did rather well in presenting themselves as a unity. "We have discovered that the defenders' words are true, and this scene proves our decision right. Our peoples can manage to live in harmony again."

"We are all well aware that it won't be easy and that the Jen-Ama have not helped to get closer over the past few days", Javin continued. "But I sincerely hope that we will be able to work on this relationship – together. Not all Jen-Ama think the way Keeper Idelle did. In truth, most of us don't. We only want to ask for a chance to show our peaceful interests and thereby our true colours, and we promise to do our best to make up for the mischief our leaders have recently caused. So let's leave the past behind and start all over again!"

* * *

"How are they doing?" Rion curiously sneaked up on them and spied through the window.

Aleanna, Javin – who had taken up Idelle's duties – and Tanok sat inside the meeting room at Arboth and talked. The same thing they had done the last few days since the disastrous outcome of the original conference.

Seth, Mel, Erik and Adam had been watching for quite a while, but they had no idea what they were discussing at the moment. Now that these three had finally come to terms with one another the defenders were not needed anymore. And they were quite happy about it. After the unsuspected turn the events had taken whilst they tried to celebrate having some free time, it was a miracle they would get it now. Finally they did not have to face constant threats to RaDos for a hopefully long time. These three adults would be able to work things out on their own.

From what they had heard, plans were already being made to give the Sigil Dancers the possibility to rebuild their home aboveground, and they had also included them in the initial plans. They planned to create a law that would forbid any violence and discrimination between Radosians and Mortagarians. It would not be difficult to extent this law a little.

"I've heard you're leaving for your dojo this evening. I thought I better wish you good luck and a safe journey."

Serena was standing behind them and looked through the window as well. She had changed the usual white uniform for a dark-red one and her hair was tied up at the back of her head, so that her face was not constantly covered by the strands. A smile flickered across her lips when she noticed their eyes were automatically drawn to the bag over her shoulder.

"You're leaving already? After Leon has gone to take care of things at the citadel we expected you to stay with Javin!", Mel said truly surprised. No one had thought she would let her leader stay alone.

But she shook her head: "I'm not going back to the citadel. Never again. Now that Idelle and Thor are watched over and secured, a lot of things will change for the Sigil Dancers. Who knows, perhaps they'll come around and will forget their hatred one day. I haven't lost hope for them yet. It just isn't easy to throw age-old traditions away. All in all, I'm not needed any longer. Javin has enough loyal people to back him up, and if he uses his brains he's a good leader."

This astonished them even more: "So, you're leaving them for good? Isn't that a bit… extreme?", Adam asked carefully as not to anger her.

However she was uncommonly cheerful. Nothing was ordinary anymore. Honestly she told them, her sight trailing off into the distance for a moment: "I'm not made to spend my life living in one place. I came back because I had nowhere else to go. This has changed. All of RaDos is open to me. Do you think I'd let this opportunity pass? I'll start where I finished the last time. And thanks to you I've come to terms with the defenders' deaths eventually. I hope you'll greet Alnar from me. Maybe even spirits are able to change." She smiled heartily at them. "Changing's definitely worth it. Goodbye, friends, and take care!"

She raised her arms, formed the cross in front of her face and attempted to turn around. Yet Seth stopped her once more: "One last thing! I've seen the silver tablet myself, and I've been wondering ever since: Won't the Sigil Dancers need their Keeper of Peace?"

Without facing him, but laughing quietly, she answered: "Not everyone who has the skill to, also chooses to be a Keeper. Being one is always a part of yourself, but you can turn the task down anytime. Some rather explore the realm than leading others. The tablet may depict those people, though it never means they are one officially."

"Besides", she added after a short pause, "with the Di-Gata Defenders taking care of this world, there's no Keeper of Peace necessary. You do a lot better than this Keeper ever could."


End file.
